Lesson
by aicchan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat teror mulai mengancam Konoha? Haruskah mereka kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka?.... read en Review Pliiiiiz
1. Lesson

LESSON

L E S S O N

Chara: Young Kakashi x Young Iruka

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Iruka berlari menerobos hujan salju yang turun tanpa peringatan di hari yang tadinya cerah itu. Belum seberapa jauh meninggalkan gedung akademi, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub. Percuma berhenti dan berteduh, Iruka pun memacu langkahnya ke asrama murid tempat dia tinggal.

"Payah sekali. Hujan mendadak yang menyebalkan." Iruka melepas mantel dan jaketnya setelah masuk dalam rumah. Disambarnya sebuah handuk yang dia pakai pagi tadi dan mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Setelah sedikit merasa kering, Iruka pun menuju ke meja sembahyang di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia megatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa, "ayah ibu, hari ini aku pun baik-baik saja. Terus awasi aku dari atas sana, ya." Iruka pun menyalakan setengah dupa sebelum dia mandi.

Kehidupan seorang diri seperti ini baru Iruka rasakan sejak 4 bulan lalu. Setelah seekor Bijuu liar mengamuk dan mengacau di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya tewas saat melawan Bijuu berbentuk rubah bernama Kyubi itu. Iruka tidak sedih—karena kedua orang tuanya tewas sebagai pahlawan. Dia hanya bertekad supaya tidak mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

Iruka membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan duduk di depan jendela sambil memandang salju yang masih saja deras. Di kejahuan dia bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya kuno di atas bukit. Itu adalah rumah dinas untuk Hokage. Iruka bertopang dagu, dia jadi berpikir—bagaimana ya—keadaan Naruto. Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, yang dengan terpaksa dijadikan seorang Jinchuuriki untuk menyegel Kyubi itu.

Iruka sering mendengar orang-orang desa berbicara aneh-aneh tentang kehadiran Jinchuuriki. Seperti pembawa sial, atau apapun yang menurut Iruka sangat tidak pantas. Apa mereka tidak sadar, seandainya Yondaime-Sama tidak menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri, mungkin saat ini Konoha-lah yang akan hancur.

Iruka bangkit. Memikirkan itu, dia jadi ingin ke sana. Ini juga sudah jam pulang, pasti Hokage ada di rumah. Dia pun mengambil mantel dan jaketnya yang lain dari lemari pakaiannya dan keluar setelah memakai sepatu boots-nya…

Iruka mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya. Tak lama, pintu itu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sang Sandaime Hokage, seorang pria tua paruh baya yang memiliki kharisma dan kelembutan yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Iruka sangat menghormati sosok Hokage sebelum Yondaime tersebut.

"Iruka—kejutan yang menyenangkan." Sandaime tersenyum pada Iruka dan menyuruhnya masuk, "ada keperluan?"

Iruka menggeleng, "aku—hanya mau melihat Naruto saja." Kata Iruka sambil melepas mantel dan sepatunya.

Sandaime tampak terkejut mendengar itu, tapi toh dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Iruka, "dia ada di atas. Minato juga."

"Aa—apa aku tidak menganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. naiklah!" kata Sandaime, "kamarnya ada di pintu kedua setelah tangga."

Iruka menangguk dan naik ke lantai dua. Dia menuju ke kamar yang dikatakan Sandaime. Dia mengetuknya pelan dan baru membukanya setelah ada jawaban dari dalam.

Di dalam kamar itu, Iruka melihat sosok Namikaze Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage, tengah menggendong Naruto yang sepertinya sedang tidur. Hokage muda itu kaget mendapat kunjungan dari Iruka. Selain itu, dia juga kelihatan sangat senang, "Iruka—lama tidak bertemu."

"Selamat siang… Yondaime-Sama…." Sapa Iruka terbata. Dia terlalu kagum dengan sosok di hadapannya itu hingga tidak berani bertatap muka langsung.

Minato tersenyum lembut dan menyuruh Iruka mendekat, "aku dengar sekarang kau tinggal di asrama. Maaf aku belum bisa mengunjungimu."

Iruka langsung menggeleng, "Sa—saya tidak apa-apa. A—anda pasti punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting." Katanya segera.

Minato tersenyum lagi, "kedua orang tuamu juga adalah orang penting untukku. Aku janji akan mengunjungimu secepat mungkin." Lalu ia menyusuri luka memanjang yang ada di wajah Iruka. Luka yang membentang dari sisi pipi kanan melewati batang hidung dan berakhir di sisi pipi kirinya, "—luka ini…. Karena kejadian itu?

Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf ya…."

Iruka menggeleng keras, "saya tidak malu karena luka bukti bahwa ayah dan ibu meninggal demi menyelamatkan saya dan juga melindungi Konoha." Katanya tegas.

Minato memandang Iruka dengan kasih, "Lalu—apa yang membawamu kemari di hari dingin begini?"

Iruka memandang Minato sebentar sebelum menunduk lagi, "Sa—saya ingin melihat Naruto."

Minato jadi lebih terkejut lagi. Selama ini-belum ada yang datang untuk melihat anak semata wayangnya itu. dia tersenyum lembut pada Iruka dan duduk bertumpu dengan lututnya di depan Iruka, "bagaimana kau melihatnya kalau kau menunduk terus seperti itu?"

Akhirnya Iruka mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sosok bayi berambut pirang di gendongan Minato bayi mungil yang sangat lucu. Iruka tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tawar Minato.

Iruka terkejut, "Ee!! Ti—tidak usah."

"Tidak apa. Dia tidak rewel kalau sedang tidur begini." Minato lalu memindah Naruto ke tangan Iruka.

Iruka memandang Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terusik itu, lalu dia tersenyum lagi, "lucunya…" Iruka menggendong Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Minato memeluk Iruka erat saat itu, membuat anak laki-laki belasan tahun itu tetegun karena berada di dekapan shinobi no.1 di Konoha itu.

"Yo—Yondaime-Sama…"

"Terima kasih Iruka…." Bisiknya lirih, "sungguh—terima kasih."

Iruka paham benar apa yang dirasakan Hokage-nya itu. Ditengah deraan prasangka penduduk desa pada Naruto, jelas sekali kalau Yondaime juga merasa bingung. Iruka pun sempat mendengar kalau Hokage termuda di sejarah Konoha itu pernah berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage.

Iruka jadi tidak habis pikir terhadap penduduk desa. Apa tidak pernah mereka memikirkan perasaan Yondaime? Bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang kehilangan. Bahkan Yondaime pun—tidak sempat berduka atas kematian istrinya.

Minato melepaskan Iruka dan tersenyum meski bola mata birunya tampak sedih, "sering-seringlah kemari. Aku akan menunggmu." Kata Minato.

Iruka mengangguk, "saya janji—saya akan sering main kemari." Iruka ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia pun mengayun Naruto perlahan sambil mendendangkan lagu tidur yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan ibunya.

Minato berdiri, "bisa aku titip Naruto sebentar? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sarutobi Sensei."

"Tentu saja." Kata Iruka pasti.

Minato menepuk pundak Iruka sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Iruka membawa Naruto ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan bayi mungil itu, "aku—akan menjagamu." Iruka mencium kening Naruto dengan sayang.

Salju akhirnya reda juga, tapi Minato belum juga kembali ke kamarnya. Iruka duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan bermain dengan Naruto yang sudah terbangun. Untungnya Naruto tidak menangis, Iruka jadi tenang.

"Aku bawakan susu untuk Naruto."

Iruka menoleh dan mendapati sosok anak laki-laki yang dia kenal, Hatake Kakashi, anak didik Yondaime yang saat ini sudah menjadi Anbu, meski usianya hanya 3 tahun di atas Iruka. Kakashi yang selalu menutup separuh wajah dan mata kirinya itu mendekat dan memberikan sebotol susu pada Iruka, "Sensei bilang kalau ini waktunya dia minum susu."

Iruka mengambil botol itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang langsung meminumnya. Iruka tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang maunya memegang botolnya sendiri tapi tidak kuat.

Kakashi memandang Iruka, "—kau tidak takut pada Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Takut?" Iruka tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "untuk apa aku takut sama Naruto? Dia anak manis. Lagipula dia anak dari orang yang sangat aku hormati." Iruka membersihkan tumpahan susu di wajah Naruto, "apapun dan siapapun dia—aku tetap akan menyayanginya."

Kakashi tampaknya puas dengan jawaban Iruka, dia pun tersenyum, meski tidak tampak, "pantas Sensei kelihatan senang hari ini. Ternyata karena ini." Katanya.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Iruka baru menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Sejak insiden Kyubi itu, jarang sekali aku lihat Sensei tampak senang seperti hari ini. Biasanya, setiap pulang dari akademi, Sensei selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi tadi—aku lihat beliau sedang bicara dengan Sandaime Sama. Ku pikir ada apa—lalu Sensei bilang aku akan tahu jawabannya kalau aku kemari." Jelas Kakashi.

Iruka memandang Naruto lagi, bayi kecil itu tetap asik meminum susunya, "Yondaime-Sama sudah terlalu banyak menjaga dan melindungi Konoha. Ku pikir—dengan berada di sisinya, aku—bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya. Bukan dengan tujuan apa-apa, aku hanya yakin kalau Yondaime-Sama tidak akan pernah bermaksud untuk mencelakai Konoha dengan menjadikan Naruto seorang Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi berdiri di dekat Iruka, "—seandainya lebih banyak orang yang mengerti pemikiran Sensei, pasti Sensei tidak akan terpuruk begini." Dia memandang kohai-nya di akademi itu, "kalau begitu—selama aku pergi menjalankan misi, aku bisa percayakan Sensei dan Naruto padamu?"

Iruka memandang Kakashi dan tersenyum, "pasti. Serahkan saja padaku." Ujar Iruka yakin.

Kedua shinobi muda Konoha itu pun saling mengikat janji, akan kesetiaan mereka pada pria bernama Namikaze Minato. Pria akan selalu mejadi panutan mereka….

Iruka keluar dari gedung akademi dan melindungi matanya dari teriknya matahari yang menyengat siang itu. Padahal belum juga musim panas. Hujan yang sudah mulai sering turun dan sekarang jadi jarang.

Iruka membenahi posisi tasnya dan berjalan keluar gedung akademi. Hari ini cuaca panas pun tidak bisa mengalahkan suasana hati Iruka yang sedang senang. Sambil bersenandung kecil, dia menyusuri deretan pepohonan di sepanjang jalan menuju akademi.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Iruka."

Iruka memandang ke depan dan melihat Kakashi duduk di kursi batu yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Yo." Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa Iruka.

"Kakashi San," Iruka terkejut melihat Kakashi yang dia tahu baru beberapa waktu lalu dikirim keluar desa untuk sebuah misi. Biar begitu dia pun menghampiri seniornya itu, "baru kembali dari misi?"

"Begitulah. Bukan misi yang merepotkan."

Iruka tersenyum, "bagi Kakashi San, misi A itu cuma mainan, ya?!"

Kakashi tidak menanggapi itu, "aku dengar hari ini kau dipromosikan menjadi Chuunin tanpa ujian resmi, ya?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Pantas kau riang sekali." Kakashi berdiri, "kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak," Iruka menggeleng, "aku mau ke tempat Naruto. Barusan Yondaime Sama memintaku menemani Naruto sampai sore."

"Memang Sandaime Sama kemana?"

"Seelah ini akan ada rapat di akademi, jadi beliau tidak bisa menjaga Naruto seperti biasa." Iruka membenahi posisi tasnya lagi, "Kakashi San mau ikut?"

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan."

Iruka terlihat puas, lalu keduanya pun menuju ke rumah di atas bukit yang menjadi tempat mereka menghilangkan stres. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung menggantikan tugas Sandaime yang langsung berangkat menuju ke akademi. Iruka menggendong Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk di beranda samping rumah.

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Iruka, "kelihatannya dia juga sedang senang," disentuhnya pipi Naruto yang lembut. Bayi mungil itu tertawa-tawa senang.

"Anak kecil memang begini. Padahal udara lumayan panas, tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak merasa apa-apa." Iruka membiarkan Naruto menarik-narik tanda ninja miliknya yang dikalungkan di leher.

Kakashi memandang Iruka yang asik bercanda dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Kakashi kagum dengan Iruka. Iruka lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, tapi sifatnya lebih dewasa. Selain itu juga, Iruka tetap bersedia menjaga Naruto meski di akademi, dia dihindari teman-temannya. Kakashi tahu benar hal itu karena dia pernah beberapa kali melihat Iruka 'diusili' teman-temannya atau dikata-katai. Tapi rasa sayang Iruka pada Naruto tidak berubah. Dan Kakashi sangat menghargai itu. Karena keberadaan Iruka —menjadi penopang Sensei-nya meski yang bersangkutan tidak menyadari hal itu...

"Kakashi San?" Iruka mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakashi yang sedang melamun, jelas itu membuat Kakashi terlonjak. Iruka memandang Senpai-nya itu dengan heran, "apaan sih? Kayak lihat setan saja. Kenapa melamun?"

"Aa—aah—tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok." kata Kakashi.

Iruka tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi. Lalu dia berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto, "Ke sungai, yuk. Di sana pasti lebih sejuk daripada di sini." ajaknya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Mereka pun pergi ke sungai yang tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Hanya perlu sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan.

Iruka melepas alas kakinya dan masuk dalam sungai. Dia duduk di batu yang ada di tepi sungai dangkal itu sambil membiarkan bayi setengah tahun di pangkuannya itu merasakan arus air di kakinya, Naruto tertawa senang saat dinginnya air menyentuh kulitnya.

Kakashi ikut masuk ke dalam sungai. Panas menyengat langsung hingga begitu kakinya masuk dalam air jernih yang mengalir perlahan itu, "musim jadi tidak jelas. Ini masih musim semi, 'kan? Kenapa juga udaranya sudah panas seperti ini?"

"Biarkan saja, toh kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubahnya." Iruka memegangi Naruto yang sepertinya ingin meloncat ke sungai, "jangan begitu! Nanti kau jatuh." Iruka menaikkan Naruto yang sepetinya kecewa.

Kakashi membasahi tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi Naruto, "kau mau begini 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa senang saat tangan Kakashi yang dingin ada di pipinya. Iruka dan Kakashi pun ikut tertawa melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang senang hati hari itu...

Mereka pulang saat hari mulai beranjak sore. Udara tak lagi panas dan berganti dengan sore yang sejuk karena hembusan angin. Naruto tertidur setelah lelah bermain. Iruka dan Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk kembali.

Iruka langsung membaringkan Naruto di kamarnya. Bayi mungil itu benar-benar nyenyak tidurnya, Iruka menyelimuti Naruto dan menata bantal di kedua sisinya.

Kakashi menemani Iruka menjaga Naruto yang tidur pulas. Iruka tidak meyadari kalau sedari tadi pandangan Kakashi tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Setahun berlalu setelah itu. Konoha dikagetkan oleh pernyataan Kakashi yang keluar dari jajaran Anbu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Jonin saja. Meski menggegerkan, keputusan Kakashi tidak bisa diganggu gugat, bahkan oleh Minato yang notabene adalah mantan pembimbingnya dulu. Iruka pun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya...

"Kenapa harus keluar?" tanya Iruka entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku bosan. Kenapa sih tidak ada yang mau mengerti?" Kakashi pun sepertinya sudah bosan harus mengulang-ulang jawabannya, "aku cuma malas kalau sebentar-sebentar disuruh meninggalkan desa."

Iruka membereskan dokumen yang ada di meja pembagian tugas, "pikiran Kakashi San memang aneh."

Kakashi mengekor Iruka yang sekarang bertugas untuk menata dokumen misi yang sudah selesai dijalankan tim shinobi Konoha, "setelah ini kita makan siang, yuk." ajaknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus mengurus dokumen ini dulu. Kakashi San tunggu saja di depan."

"Ya—Jangan lama-lama!!" Kakashi pun meninggalkan Iruka yang menuju ke ruang arsip di lantai 2.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Iruka untuk menata dokumen yang dia bawa. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia pun menyambar tasnya dan segera keluar dari gedung akademi. Di halaman, dia menemukan orang yang dia cari duduk di salah satu bangku batu yang ada di halaman. Iruka pun bergegas menghampirinya, "Kakashi San!!"

Kakashi menoleh dan membalas sapaan Iruka, "kau sudah selesai?"

Saat itu Iruka tiba-tiba mematung dan terkejut, "ka—Kakashi San?!" dia benar-benar kaget melihat Kakashi yang saat ini melepas kain hitam yang selalu dia pakai.

"Wah wah—apa segitu anehnya kalau aku melepas ini?" tanya Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Iruka.

"Bu—bukan begitu. Hanya saja—aku——aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi San... mau melepaskan kain itu."

Kakashi berdiri, "Asal jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Yang pernah melihat wajahku ini cuma Sensei dan kamu. Janji padaku."

"Ba—baiklah." Iruka menyanggupi, "tapi—bukannya Kakashi San mengajak makan siang?"

"Memang benar. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah makan di kedai. Selalu aku bawa pulang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kakashi memakai penutup wajahnya lagi.

"Oh—begitu. Pantas saja tidak ada yang pernah melihatmu makan." Iruka mensejajari langkah Kakashi yang jalan duluan, "Kakashi San mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Iruka berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini makan di rumaku saja?"

"Ee!! Boleh?"

Iruka mengangguk, "kenapa tidak? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"... Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena Kakashi San sudah percaya padaku dengan mengizinkan aku melihat wajahmu." Iruka berjalan duluan, "kita belanja dulu, ya!!" Iruka terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau saat itu wajah Kakashi berubah merah padam.

"_Sial! Makin lama aku makin tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi kalau ada di dekatnya._"

"Kakashi San!! Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat!!"

Kakashi tersadar begitu mendengar suara Iruka memanggilnya. Dan dia pun segera menyusul Iruka yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya. Siang itu pun Kakashi melakukan kegiatan yang tidak biasa, yaitu belanja. Seumur-umur ini adalah kali pertama Kakashi pergi belanja.

Usai belanja, mereka pun pulang ke rumah Iruka yang sudah pindah ke asrama Chuunin.

"Masuklah. Maaf agak berantakan." Iruka mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk.

"Shitsureishimasu (permisi, maaf mengganggu)." Kakashi melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke dalam ruang yang lumayan luas di deretan asrama Chuunin itu. Kakashi memandang ke seluruh penjuru rumah, "_berantakan katanya? Terus rapinya bagaimana?_" Kakashi melihat semua barang yang ada di sana tertata dengan rapi. Dan rumah itu juga bersih sekali.

Iruka menuju ke altar kedua orang tuanya dan mulai berdoa.

"—Apa boleh aku menyalakan dupa untuk mereka?" tanya Kakashi ragu setelah Iruka selesai berdoa.

Iruka tampak terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum, "tentu saja. Kemarilah."

Kakashi pun mendekati Iruka dan menyalakan dupa yang diberikan padanya. Kakashi mengatupkan kedua tanganya dan berdoa. Ini juga kali pertama Kakashi berdoa untuk orang selain almarhum rekan timnya dulu.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya. Aku mau masak."

"Aku bantu, ya? Aku ingin tahu gimana caramu memasak."

"Tidak usah. Kakashi San 'kan tamuku."

"Tidak apa. Aku mau bantu kok. Ayo." Kakashi menyeret Iruka ke dapur, "kita mau masak apa?"

Iruka akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Kakashi membantunya, "aku mau masak Tendon. Kakashi San suka itu 'kan?"

"Heee—bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Yondaime Sama yang bilang." Iruka mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang tadi dia beli, "beliau juga bilang kalau Kakashi San benci dengan kentang. Lalu tidak suka mayonase, plus tidak suka rasa pedas yang berlebihan."

Muka Kakashi jadi merah, "dasar Sensei, suka sekali menyebarkan rahasia orang."

Iruka terkekeh, "tenang saja, aku akan buat semuanya jadi makanan yang kau suka. Percaya saja padaku."

"Memang kau bisa?"

Iruka hanya tersenyum, "bantu aku kupas kentang ini, ya!!" dia menyerahkan sekantung kentang pada Kakashi.

Meski terheran-heran, Kakashi pun pasrah saja mengupas kentang yang memang dia benci sejak dulu. Tapi dia penasaran, bagaimana cara Iruka menjadikan kentang ini sebagai makanan yang dia sukai...

Saat memasak, Kakashi pun 'diusir' Iruka dari dapur. Katanya percuma kalau Kakashi tahu bagaimana kentang itu akan diolah. Kakashi pun duduk dengan tidak sabar di meja.

Akhirnya Iruka keluar dapur sambil membawa 2 porsi tendon. Nasi plus daging dengan kuah. Aromanya lebih lezat dibanding tendon manapun yang pernah Kakashi makan. Iruka pun menghidangkannya di atas meja.

Kakashi memandang isi mangkuk itu, tapi dia tidak melihat kentangnya, "... Kau serius kalau ada kentang di sini?"

Iruka tersenyum dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi, "coba saja." dia mengambil sendoknya, "itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Kakashi membuka penutup wajahnya dan mulai makan. Baru satu suap, Kakashi tertegun. Ini—benar-benar luar biasa enak. Kakashi pun makan dengan lahap. Iruka senang melihatnya. Dalam sekejab Kakashi sudah mengosongkan mangkuknya.

"Kakashi San mau tambah? Masih ada banyak kok."

"Dengan senang hati."

Iruka mengambil mangkuk Kakashi dan mengambilkannya seporsi lagi, "silahkan."

Kakashi pun melahap porsi keduanya itu...

Selesai makan, Kakashi membantu Iruka mencuci piring-piring kotor. Dan Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kentang di tendon tadi. Jangan-jangan kau menipuku, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku benar memasukkan kentang kok."

"Bohong."

"Sungguh." Iruka mematikan keran air dan mengeringkan tangannya, "mau tahu dimana aku masak kentang itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk cepat.

Iruka membuka panci tempat masakan dagingnya tadi, "aku menjadikannya kuah. lihat—lumayan kental 'kan?"

"Aa—rupanya begitu. Makanya aku heran, kenapa kuahnya bisa kental sekali. Kau jenius." Kakashi berseru kagum.

Rona merah tampak di pipi Iruka, "aku tidak sehebat itu."

"Kalau begini caranya—aku tidak benci kentang lagi. Suka malah."

"Kakashi San boleh bawa pulang sisanya. Masih terlalu banyak."

"Thanks. Makan berapa kali pun tidak akan bosan."

Iruka menutup panci itu lagi, "mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidaklah. Aku mau main disini sebentar. Boleh 'kan? Lagipula aku mau menghilang sebntar. Kalau ketemu yang lain, aku bisa 'diculik' lagi."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mengobrol di meja tempat mereka makan tadi. Mereka bertukar cerita, entah tentang hobi ataupun tentang hal yang dibenci. Dari interaksi itulah mereka pun saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik lagi.

Dentangan jam kota membuat mereka tersadar kalau hari sudah gelap. Waktu berjalan seakan berlari hari itu.

"Sudah hampir malam rupanya. Tidak terasa sama sekali," Kakashi melihat ke luar jendela, "sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kakashi berdiri dan membenahi penutup wajahnya yang seharian ini dia lepas.

"Ah-tunggu!! Tendonnya." Iruka segera membungkuskan tendon yang tadi masih tersisa, lalu dia memberikannya pada Kakashi dan kemudian mengantarnya sampai pintu depan, "hari ini terima kasih banyak."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Makan siangku sangat istimewa hari ini." Kakashi memakai alas kakinya, "kalau begitu—sampai besok, Iruka." Kakashi menarik pegangan pintu dan membukanya. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat ada yang berdiri dengan posisi hampir mengetuk pintu di depan rumah Iruka, "—Minato Sensei?"

"Yondaime Sama? Naruto..." Iruka pun terkejut mendapat kunjungan tak terduga itu.

Minato pun sepertinya kaget karena pintu terbuka sebelum dia mengetuk. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum, "maaf—aku datang tiba-tiba." katanya sambil membenahi posisi Naruto di gendongannya.

Kakashi memberi jalan supaya Hokage-nya itu bisa masuk.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Minato.

"Aa—ti—tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Si—silahkan masuk." Iruka buru-buru mempersilahkan Minato masuk.

Minato pun melepas alas kakinya, "kau sudah mau pulang, Kakashi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengganggu Iruka sejak makan siang tadi."

"Eh?" Minato terkejut, "kamu makan siang di sini?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "masakan Iruka lebih enak dari semua kedai yang ada di Konoha ini." katanya.

"Heee—benar begitu Iruka?" Minato menyerahkan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sangat ingin digendong Iruka.

"Ti—tidak seperti itu. Kakashi San terlalu memuji." wajah Iruka merah padam. Itu membuat Naruto tertawa riang.

"Tidak memuji kok. Kamu bisa membuatku makan kentang yang sangat aku benci, itu luar biasa 'kan Sensei?"

"Hoo—Kakashi makan kentang? Sepertinya harus aku catat dalam agenda." kelakar Minato, "aku jadi penasaran."

"Coba saja. Di dapur mungkin masih ada. Ya 'kan Iruka? Kau tadi buat banyak sekali."

"Ma—masih ada kok. Ka—kalau Yondaime Sama tidak keberatan..."

Minato tersenyum, "tawaran yang menyenangkan. Benar begitu 'kan Naruto?" Minato mengusap kepala putra semata wayangnya itu. Naruto memeluk leher Iruka lebih erat lagi, "tapi aku kemari untuk berdoa pada orang tuamu. Boleh?"

"Te—tentu saja." Iruka pun membiarkan Minato pergi ke altar dan menyalakan dupa untuk berdoa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya." pamit Kakashi dengan suara kecil.

"Jangan!!" Refleks Iruka menahan tangan Kakashi, "temani aku disini. A—aku tidak tahu harus bagaiman kalau cuma sendiri bersama Yondaime Sama."

"Tapi—aku tidak mungkin makan malam disini juga," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak apa. Ku mohon—jangan pulang."

Melihat Iruka yang benar-benar kebingungan, Kakashi jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya meluluskan permintaan Iruka, "Baiklah—aku tetap disini."

Mendengar itu Iruka jadi lega, "terima kasih."

Kakashi lalu melepas alas kakinya lagi dan membawa tendon itu ke dapur, "_payah—aku benar-benar lemah padanya. Kenapa denganku, ya?_" dia kembali ke ruang duduk setelah memasukkan tendon itu kembali ke panci.

Iruka duduk sambil memangku Naruto yang sekarang bermain dengan _maneki neko_ (welcome cat) yang ada di meja Iruka. Minato sudah selesai berdoa dan duduk di sisi lain meja kotak itu. Kakashi duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"A—aku masak nasi sebentar." Iruka membiarkan Naruto bermain di tatami dan dia pun pergi ke dapur, "tidak usah—aku sendiri saja." kata Iruka saat Kakashi hendak bangun.

Kakashi kembali duduk dan bermain dengan Naruto.

"Aku kaget kau dan dia bisa sebegitu akrab. Kau sampai bersedia melepas itu." Minato menunjuk penutup wajah Kakashi yang sudah menggantung di lehernya lagi.

"Iruka itu istimewa, Sensei. Entah kenapa aku bisa percaya padanya. lagipula—dia teman pertama yang aku punya setelah kejadian itu..." Kakashi menjauhkan kepala patung kucing yag sudah hampir masuk ke mulut Naruto, "kalau bersama Iruka—rasanya aku seperti mendapat pencerahan."

Minato tersenyum sambil memandang Iruka yang sedang menanak di dapur, "anak itu memang istimewa. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau keberadaannya menjadi penopang yang lain. Dan asal kau tahu saja, sejak Iruka masuk ke bagian akademis, semua file yang ada di sana menjadi rapi dan teratur semua."

Kakashi mengangguk, "dia itu memang orang yang teratur. Lihat saja rak buku itu. Semua tersusun sesuai abjad dan juga jenis bukunya." Kakashi menunjuk sebuah rak buku di samping tempat tidur.

"Dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan, ya?"

"Sensei benar." Kakashi pun akhirnya memangku Naruto yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan patung kucing tadi.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi Iruka. Dia tidak lagi makan sendirian. Ada Kakashi dan juga Yondaime yang menemaninya. Plus Naruto yang lucu. Iruka nyaris berpikir kalau ini cuma mimpi. Tapi rupa-rupanya ini terlalu nyata sebagai sebuah mimpi belaka...

"Bagaimana Sensei? Enak 'kan?" kata Kakashi yang lagi-lagi makan 2 porsi.

"Enak sekali. Aku baru tahu kau pintar masak. Lihat, Naruto yang susah makan saja sampai tidak mau berhenti mengunyah." Minato membersihkan wajah Naruto yang belepotan, "lain kali keberatan tidak kalau aku minta kau memasak di rumahku? Sarutobi Sensei pasti juga akan jadi penggemar masakanmu."

"Tentu saja—dengan senang hati." kata Iruka menyanggupi.

Minato mengobrol dengan Kakashi dan Iruka hingga nyaris larut malam. Ia tersadar begitu Naruto sudah tidur di pangkuannya. Dan ia pun mengundurkan diri dari rumah Iruka setelah memastikan kalau akhir pekan depan, semua berkumpul di rumahnya.

Iruka membereskan tumpukan piring dan gelas kosong di mejanya dibantu oleh Kakashi. Tendon yang dia masak terlalu banyak tadi pun habis tak bersisa.

"Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, ya?" Iruka mencuci piring-piring kotor sementara Kakashi membereskan sisa cemilan teman mereka ngobrol tadi, "ini hari yang istimewa buatku."

"Untukku juga." Kakashi membuang sampah di dapur, "biasanya aku makan sendiri. tapi—tenyata makan ramai-ramai begini juga menyenangkan."

"Kau benar." Iruka mengeringkan piring yang sudah dia cuci. Saat mengeringkan piring yang terakhir, Iruka menjatuhkan piring itu hingga membuatnya pecah berhamburan. Kakashi langsung menyeret Iruka menjauh diri pecahan di lantai, tapi rupanya tangan Iruka sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Cuci tanganmu." Kakashi membawa Iruka ke wastafel dan membasuh luka di telapak tangan Iruka itu, "kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"Maaf-lapnya terlalu basah, jadi licin."

Kakashi membebat luka Iruka dengan tisue, "aku bereskan pecahan itu, kau duduk dulu."

Iruka menurut dan membiarkan Kakashi yang membereskan pecahan piring itu.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi mengambi kotak P3K dan mengobati tangan Iruka, "untung saja lukanya tidak dalam." dia membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir keluar dari luka Iruka sebelum memberinya alkohol, lalu perlahan dibebatnya luka itu dengan perban bersih, "lain kali hati-hati."

"—Iya."

Kakashi membereskan lagi kotak obat itu, "aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka." katanya pelan sambil menutup kotak obat yang dia bawa.

Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan heran.

Kakashi balas memandang Iruka, "aku—tidak mau orang yang berharga untukku terluka—oleh apapun..."

"Eh?!" wajah Iruka berubah merah saat Kakashi menyentuh pipinya, "ka—Kakashi San?" dan Iruka tidak bisa bicara-apa-apa lagi saat Kakashi mencium bibirnya.

Sekian detik pertama Iruka membeku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi akhirnya dia pun jujur pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa sebenanya inilah yang dia inginkan. Inilah jawaban dari tanda tanya besar dalam hatinya yang sudah menghantuinya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Inilah jawaban dari debaran yang tidak pernah Iruka tahu sebabnya.

Iruka pun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kakashi erat, menerima sentuhan yang ternyata begitu dia harapkan...

Kakashi mengurai rambut Iruka dan membiarkan helai halus itu jatuh menyentuh bahu. Iruka masih memejamkan mata saat Kakashi menyentuh tengkuknya perlahan. Dan dia pun membiarkan Kakashi merebahkannya di tatami. Saat ini dia tidak menginginkan yang lain kecuali Kakashi.

Begitupun Kakashi yang tidak bisa mengingkari keinginan yang terlalu lama dia acuhkan itu. Melihat dan merasa kalau Iruka tidak melawannya, Kakashi pun semakin kehilangan kendali diri dan hanya menginginkan satu hal. Menjadikan Iruka miliknya. Utuh... kecupan kedua di bibir Iruka telah menghilangkan seluruh akal dari otak Kakashi yang kini hanya bergantung pada nalurinya...

Kakashi memeluk Iruka dan tersenyum begitu melihat Iruka memandangnya dengan sedikit tersipu. Tanpa bicara, dipeluknya lagi tubuh Iruka dan menyandarkan kepala Iruka di bahunya. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha untuk memecah ketenangan malam itu. Mereka hanya diam dan saling merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Sunyi—seakan waktu di dunia telah berhenti berputar.

"Kakashi !!" Iruka berlari menghampiri sosok Kakashi di kejauhan.

Kakashi berbalik.

Iruka mensejajari langkah Kakashi, "hari ini tidak ada misi?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "aku baru saja pulang kemarin. Kau mau aku pergi lagi?"

"Bukan begitu—kau ini cepat marah. Cepat tua, lho!"

Kakashi tidak memperdulikan candaan Iruka, "kau mau ke tempat Sensei?"

"Ya. Beliau bilang hari ini akan pulang larut. Sandaime Sama juga sebentar lagi ada keperluan di akademi. Jadi aku disuruh menjaga Naruto."

"Aku temani, ya?!"

Iruka tersenyum, "dengan senang hati." Dan 2 orang itu pun menuju ke rumah besar di atas bukit. Di halaman rumah itu, mereka lihat Naruto yang sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil berumur 2 tahun itu sedang bermain ayunan ditemani Sandaime.

"Aah—untung kalian sudah datang. Aku harus bergegas ke akademi. Sampai malam nanti aku serahkan Naruto pada kalian."

"Sandaime Sama tenang saja. Kami akan menjaga Naruto baik-baik." Kata Iruka.

Sandaime tersenyum, "baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti." Dan ia pun meninggalkan 3 'cucu'nya dengan segera. Kakashi pun segera membuka penutup wajahnya setelah Sandaime tidak terlihat lagi,

"Iyuka——Kakachi!!" Naruto melompat turun dari ayunan dan berlari memeluk kaki Iruka.

"Sore anak manis." Iruka menggendong Naruto, "kau tidak nakal kan?"

"Nayuto ga nakay." Naruto memeluk leher Iruka, "Kakachi yang nakay."

"Hee—kenapa aku yang kau salahkan? Baru juga ketemu." Kakashi mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto tertawa senang.

"Sudah sudah—kalian berdua." Iruka menengahi, "Naruto lapar tidak? Mau makan?"

"Mauu." Kata Naruto manja, "Iyuka macak…."

"Iya iya—aku bikinkan makanan. Kau juga mau makan, Kakashi?"

"Boleh juga. Masakanmu lebih enak dari restoran paling enak di Konoha ini. Sama sekali tidak boleh dilewatkan." Kakashi mengikuti Iruka masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia menggendong Naruto saat Iruka masuk ke dapur. Dia membawa Naruto ke luar tengah dan membiarkan anak itu bermain dengan mainannya di tatami. Kakashi membuka lebar pintu kertas dan membiarkan pemandangan musim gugur Konoha memanjakan matanya. Udara sejuk sekali sore itu, membuat perutnya makin berontak, tidak sabar menikmati masakan Iruka yang lezat.

"Makanan sudah siap." Iruka masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa 3 porsi makanan yang menebar aroma sedap.

"Aciik!!" Naruto langsung menhampiri Iruka.

"Sabar ya!! Ayo duduk." Naruto dengan patuh duduk di kursi kecil khusus miliknya supaya dia bisa makan di meja. Kakashi duduk bersebrangan dengan Iruka yang sedang menata makanan di meja.

"Itadakimasu." Dan acara makan pun berlangsung,

"Kau ini kok makin pintar masak sih? Kare ini lezat sekali." tanya Kakashi heran.

"Jangan merayu, aku tidak akan termakan." Iruka membersihkan saus daging di pipi Naruto yang makan dengan lahap, "Pelan-pelan!"

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu. Asal kau tahu ya—2 minggu aku keluar desa, tidak ada satu hari terlewat tanpa memikirkanmu."

Ada rona merah di pipi Iruka saat Kakashi mengatakan hal itu, "aku tidak percaya. Kau ini 'kan suka sekali menggodaku."

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku serius. Memangnya kau tidak pernah merindukan aku?" Kakashi memasang wajah sedih. Itu membuat Iruka sedikit luluh.

"... Aku—rindu kok... sedikit."

Kakashi nyengir, "begitu juga tidak apa." Lalu dengan cepat Kakashi menghabiskan jatahnya dan menumpuk piring-piring kotornya, "Gochisosama (aku sudah kenyang)." Katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Iruka kelihatan senang karena semua menikmati santapan kali itu. Naruto pun sudah menghabiskan nasi dan lauknya. Setelah membereskan meja, barulah Iruka makan.

"Selalu saja makan belakangan." Kata Kakashi yang tengkurap di tatami sambil bermain dengan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak begini, siapa yang mengawasi Naruto makan?" Iruka membiarkan saja Naruto yang melempari Kakashi dengan mainannya sambil tertawa-tawa senang.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbatuk dan memuntahkan apa yang baru dia makan, Iruka dan Kakashi pun langsung panik.

"Naruto!!" Iruka menggendong Naruto yang masih saja muntah. Kakashi berlari ke dapur mengambil kain basah.

Naruto menangis keras setelah selesai muntah. Iruka menggendongnya dan berusaha menenangkannya, "sudah—tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…."

"A—kit!!" Naruto menangis terus sambil merintih kesakitan.

Iruka memeriksa suhu badan Naruto, "badannya panas sekali."

Kakashi mendekati Iruka dan menyentuh kening Naruto, "aku akan panggil Sensei. Barungkan dia!!" Kakashi pun langsung melesat pergi.

Iruka pun membawa Naruto ke kamarnya di atas dan membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Saat melepas baju kotor Naruto, Iruka terkejut melihat segel Kyubi yang ada di pusar Naruto. Segel itu menyala merah dan perlahan meluas.

"Akiit!!" Naruto berontak hebat.

"Naruto!! Naruto tenanglah." Iruka menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto. Suhu badannya makin tinggi, seperti terbakar.

Tak lama, Minato datang bersama Kakashi. Ia pun langsung memeriksa Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?" tanya Minato sambil berusaha menahan segel itu.

"Entahlah—tadi… Naruto baru saja makan… tiba-tiba…." Iruka tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya begitu melihat segel itu makin meluas dan Naruto pun makin kesakitan.

"Naruto bertahanlah!!" Minato membuat segel baru di tangannya dan menambahkan segel itu pada segel di tubuh Naruto. Chakra panas memenuhi kamar itu dan menghilang dalam sekejab setelah segel Naruto kembali seperti semula. Minato tampak lelah saat memeluk anaknya itu.

"Yondaime-Sama…."

"Sensei—"

Minato membaringkan Naruto lagi, "yang aku takutkan terjadi…."

"Apa maksud Sensei?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Saat ini—tubuh Naruto sudah memproduksi Chakra. Dan Chakra miliknya berbenturan dengan Chakra milik Kyubi. Itu sebabnya segel ini menjadi labil."

Tanpa sengaja, Iruka langsung menggenggam tangan Kakashi begitu megetahui keadaan Naruto. Kakashi membalas genggaman itu untuk menenangkan Iruka.

Minato mencium kening Naruto, "ayah macam apa aku ini—membuat Naruto harus merasakan sakit seperti itu..."

"Sensei..."

"Yondaime Sama..." Iruka memandang punggung pria yang paling dia hormati di Konoha itu. Punggung yang selalu tampak kokoh itu kini terlihat kecil dan rapuh. Iruka tahu benar—sakit yang dirasakan sang Hokage itu jauh di lubuk hatinya...

"Hari ini anda temani saja Naruto." kata Iruka.

Minato menoleh, "Aku ingin—tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Sesekali bersikaplah egois. Hak anda untuk berada di samping Naruto. Hak anda untuk menjaga dia. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengacuhkan itu." kata Iruka, "biar saya yang katakan pada orang-orang akademi."

"Iruka..." Minato agaknya sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Iruka.

"Anda adalah satu-satunya ayah yang Naruto miliki. Naruto tidak membutuhkan siapapun di sampingnya saat ini kecuali anda. karenanya—kali ini bersikaplah egois—demi Naruto." Iruka melepaskan tangan Kakashi, "saya ke akademi sekarang." dan dia pun langsung keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Minato dan Kakashi yang sedikit shock itu.

"... Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Iruka punya sifat keras seperti itu juga." kata minato.

Kakashi sendiri sepertinya juga baru tahu, "—orang tipe seperti Iruka itu memang susah ditebak." katanya, "aku akan menyusulnya."

"Kalau begitu—katakan saja kalau dia bisa membawa pekerjaanku hari ini kemari." kata Minato sebelum Kakashi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Lalu Kakashi pun memacu langkahnya dan menemukan Iruka berlari menyusuri jalan yang terlindung naungan dedaunan dari pepohonan yang berbaris rapi di kedua sisinya. Kakashi menahan tangan Iruka dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Dia terkejut melihat Iruka sedang menangis. lalu—dipeluknya sosok yang telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya selama 2 tahun itu.

"Sudah—kenapa begitu saja kau menangis?"

Iruka bersandar pada Kakashi, "—Aku hanya tidak tahu... aku hanya tidak habis pikir... kenapa... kenapa keinginan Yondaime Sama untuk melindungi Konoha berubah menjadi sebuah dosa? Kenapa pengorbanan seorang ayah berubah menjadi salah dimata Konoha?"

"Iruka..." Kakashi menghadapkan wajah Iruka padanya, "Konoha hanya belum mengerti. Mereka hanya belum paham apa yang kau dan aku tahu."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Yondaime Sama harus menahan semua perasaannya? Sampai kapan beliau dibebaskan dari belenggu yang menahannya? Itukah balasan bagi dia yang menomorsatukan Konoha bahkan dari istri dan anak kandungnya sendiri? Aku tidak tahu kenapa Konoha bisa begitu kejam. Aku tidak tahu..."

Kakashi mengusap pipi Iruka yang basah teraliri airmata, lembut dia mencium bibir Iruka dan menenangkan pujaannya itu. Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan melihat Sensei-nya kini telah berbeda dengan sosok yang dia kenal dulu. Seorang Namikaze Minato yang ada dalam ingatan Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi yang dianugrahi bakat yang luar biasa. Kejeniusan dan kekuatan yang melimpah. Sosok yang begitu menyenangkan dengan tawa ramah dan juga binar mata yang memandang jauh kemasa depan. Sedikit kekanakan namun sisi dewasanya pun terasa.

Namun—sejak tragedi yang menewaskan istrinya, juga penolakan Konoha terhadap Naruto, sosok dalam ingatan Kakashi pun memudar. Berganti dengan sosok yang asing, dan terasa jauh meski sebenarnya bisa di raih dengan satu jangkauan tangan.

Kakashi mencium sudut mata Iruka, "berhentilah menangis. Ku mohon—kau membuatku bingung."

Iruka mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Lalu dia kembali bersandar pada Kakashi, "apa suatu saat nanti—beliau bisa menjadi seperti yang dulu?"

Kakashi membelai rambut halus Iruka yang tertat rapi, "Kau dan aku-selalu berdoa untuk hal itu 'kan?"

Iruka menganguk dan memejamkan mata. Menenangkan diri dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan Kakashi, "doa itu tidak akan terputus—selamanya."

Kakashi mencium bibir Iruka sekali lagi, lalu dia tersenyum, "kalau begitu hentikan tangismu. Sensei tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti itu." dia membereskan wajah Iruka yang tampak semerawut itu, "ayo—kita ke akademi. Tadi Sensei bilang kalau kita hanya disuruh untuk mengambil pelkerjaannya dan membawanya pulang."

"Umm—baiklah."

Dan 2 shinobi muda itu pun kemali ke akademi untuk mengambil tugas Hokage hari itu...

Malam sudah larut, sudah lewat tengah malam. Iruka dan Kakashi kembali ke desa setelah Minato memberitahu kalau kondisi Naruto sudah stabil. Iruka pun sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia sempat takut kalau Minato akan marah padanya karena bersikap -menurutnya- tidak sopan. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Minato sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Iruka. Ia malah bilang kalau Iruka harus lebih sering memarahinya seperti itu.

Iruka membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci dan masuk bersama dengan Kakashi, "hari ini maaf ya. Aku jadi sedikit hilang kendali." Iruka melepas jaket Chuunin yang kini menjadi seragam dinas resminya. Digantungnya dengan rapi jaket hijau itu dalam lemari.

"Tidak masalah. Kau lucu juga kalau sedang begitu." Kakashi pun melepas jaketnya yang serupa dengan milik Iruka. Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya lalu memeluknya.

"Kakashi..."

"Jangan bilang tidak." bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka yang membuat wajah kekasihnya itu merona merah, "kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan ini. Kau tidak tahu Iruka..." Kakashi menggerai rambut panjang Iruka yang halus.

Iruka tersenyum ,"dan kau pun juga pasti tidak tahu—kalau aku juga... merindukan ini." Iruka memejamkan mata saat bibir Kakashi menyentuhnya. Dinginnya malam itu tak lagi terasa saat Kakashi memberikan kehangatan yang hilang selama 2 minggu ini...

"Iyukaaaa!!"

Pagi itu Iruka dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Naruto di gedung akademi. Iruka pun langsung menggendong Naruto, "anak manis—kau sudah sembuh?"

"Syudah— Chichiue yang obati Nayuto." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Chichiue ngajakin Nayuto kemali. Nayuto syuka." katanya dengan pipi merona merah.

"Lalu—sekarang dimana Chichiue?"

"Dicana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah samping gedung akademi. Disana dia lihat Minato sedang berbincang dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha. Di samping shinobi senior itu, Iruka melihat seorang anak jenius kebanggan kelurga Uchiha, yaitu Itachi; yang baru-baru ini menggegerkan Konoha karen berhasil lulus percobaan menjadi anbu di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Saat ini dialah shinobi yang memiliki prospek cerah bagi Konoha.

Itachi tampaknya menyadari kalau sedang diperhatikan, dia pun menoleh pada Iruka dan mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum. Iruka langsung membalasnya.

Saat itu Kakashi datang, dan bisa ditebak, dia pun terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, "anak kecil—kok ada disini?" Kakashi mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Cama Chichiue."

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan heran. Iruka hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja diajak ke akademi.

Setelah Minato selesai bicara dengan tamunya hari itu, ia pun menghampiri Iruka dan Kakashi, "selamat pagi, kalian berdua." sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei / Yondaime Sama." balas Kakashi dan Iruka bersamaan.

Minato memandang Naruto yang anteng kalau digendong Iruka itu, "kalian pasti heran," ia tersenyum melihat Iruka dan Kakashi menangguk, "sebenarnya—semalam aku berpikir banyak. Ku rasa—tindakanku yang seperti 'menyembunyikan' Naruto dari desa ini salah. Kalau Konoha tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Benar 'kan?"

Iruka dan Kakashi lagi-lagi cuma mengangguk.

"Karenanya, mulai sekarang, Naruto akan ikut aku ke akademi. Perlahan-lahan, aku akan menjadikannya bagian dari Konoha secara utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti mencoba, karena Kushina tidak suka orang yang mudah menyerah."

Iruka membiarkan Naruto kembali ke gendongan ayahnya. Dia dan Kakashi cukup terkejut, itu adalah kali pertama mereka mendengar nama Kushina setelah hampir 3 tahun Minato tidak menyebutkan nama istrinya itu. Tapi itu juga membuat mereka lega. Karena sosok yang mereka lihat hari ini sedikit lebih menjadi sosok yang ingin mereka lihat.

"Terima kasih padamu Iruka, karena aku jadi punya keberanian setelah mendengar 'ceramah'mu kemarin. Kau benar—hakku untuk menjaga Naruto, hakku sebagai seorang ayahlah yang mengizinkan aku bersama anakku kapanpun dan dimanapun aku mau. Dan seperti katamu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarangku, karena aku adalah seorang Hokage. Jadi—aku bisa menganggap ini sebagai keegoisanku."

Iruka dan Kakashi saling berpandangan dan mereka tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau sedikit kekurang ajaran saya bisa menguatkan hati anda. Lain kali, asal diizinkan, saya bersedia untuk ceramah lagi." kata Iruka.

"Ya—asal ceramahmu tidak sepanjang tetua Konoha saja."

ketiganya pun tertawa, membiarkan Naruto memandangi mereka dengan heran. Entah kenapa—hari yang mendung itu terasa seperti hari yang cerah dengan siraman matahari. Iruka merasa senang melihat perubahan Hokage hari ini, Kakashi pun senang karena Sensei mulai bisa ceria lagi.

Minato pun senang, karena dia tahu—dia punya orang-orang yang mempercayai dan mendukungnya. Ia pun tahu kalau setelah ini masalah tidak akan berakhir dengan happy end begitu saja. Tapi Minato tidak lagi takut untuk menghadapinya. Biar apapun pandangan Konoha terhadap dirinya saat ini, baginya—Konoha adalah sumpah yang terpatri dalam jiwanya sejak dia dengan lantangnya menyatakan diri sebagai Yondaime Hokage.

"Mulai sekarang—mungkin kau juga aku mintai tolong untuk mengurus Naruto di akademi, Iruka. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan." ujar Minato.

Iruka tersenyum, "ini akan jadi tugas yang menyenangkan." katanya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang langsung membalasnya.

"Haaa—apa aku turun lagi jadi Chuunin akademi saja ya. Menyebalkan kalau berpikir kalian akan bersenang-senang dengan Naruto disini sementara aku pergi keluar desa."

"Jangan harap aku menyetujui itu, Kakashi. Beruntung saat ini sudah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di Anbu." kata Minato, "Jonin adalah rank terendah untukmu."

"Haah— Sensei tega. Padahal Iruka saja tetap diizinkan menjadi Chuunin meski dia lulus kualifikasi sebagai Jonin."

Minato tersenyum, "aku masih butuh Iruka di akademi. Kalau kau yang di akademi, bisa-bisa kerjaanku malah bertambah."

Minato dan Iruka tertawa sedangkan Kakashi tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kita kerja. Naruto, beri salam." Minato mengecup kening Naruto.

"Iyuka, Kakachi... bai bai." Naruto melambai.

"Bai bai—Naruto."

Kakashi dan Iruka membiarkan Minato masuk duluan ke gedung akademi yang masih sepi itu. Mereka berdua masih ada di halaman.

"Setelah ini entah berapa lama lagi aku harus keluar desa." keluh Kakashi.

Iruka tersenyum, "tenang saja. Selama apapun—aku menunggu kok."

"Justru karena itu aku jadi tidak mau pergi lama-lama." Kakashi merapatkan jaketnya, "Nah—hari ini pun, selamat bekerja ya—Iruka Sensei."

Iruka tersenyum, "mohon bantuannya, Kakashi Sensei."

Mereka tertawa kecil dan kemudian berpisah menuju tempat kerja masing-masing. Rinai hujan mulai turun perlahan, namun itu tidak membuat suasana hari yang diawali dengan menyenangkan itu jadi terhapus. Walau berada di tempat yang berbeda—mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Saat ini ataupun nanti...

THE END

To Be Continue...

Maybe

21


	2. Always Be Mine

Always Be Mine

Chara: Kakashi x Iruka

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

" Iruka Sensei!!"

Iruka berhenti dan berbalik saat mendengar suara memanggilnya. Begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil, Iruka tersenyum, " Naruto."

Sosok bocah berumur 12 tahun itu berlari dan langsung memeluk pinggang Iruka begitu bisa meraihnya, " 'Met pagi." sapa Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Pagi anak nakal." Iruka mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "kenapa ke akademi, bukannya hari ini libur?"

" Gpp. Aku cuma bosan sendirian di rumah, habis Chichiue ga pulang sih semalam."

Iruka tersenyum, " Hokage Sama sedang sibuk untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru. Naruto harus paham itu."

"Aku tahu—aku tidak mengeluh kok." Naruto melepaskan Iruka, "anu anu—hari ini Iruka Sensei mau tidak makan sama aku? Sendirian itu menyebalkan."

" Tentu saja. Aku tunggu nanti saat makan siang di Ichiraku."

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto bersinar cerah, " Baiklah. Aku akan kesana saat makan siang nanti." Naruto membenahi google yang ada di kepalanya, " sampai nanti, Iruka Sensei." dan dia pun meninggalkan halaman akademi dan menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

Iruka pun berbalik, saat itu dia terkejut melihat Kakashi, " kau ini—selalu saja membuatku kaget."

"Kaunya saja yang tidak sadar. Kalau sudah bersama Naruto kau jadi lupa yang lain." kata Kakashi, "sudah sudah—kita baru saja ketemu setelah 1 minggu, masa kau mau ajak berantem aku."

Iruka cemberut, " Aku tidak mengajakmu berantem, kok." dia berjalan mendahului Kakashi, " Sudah laporan?"

" Belum, Aku baru saja kembali dan langsung melihatmu bersama Naruto. Kenapa dengannya?"

" Mengajakku makan siang. Soalnya Hokage Sama sedang sibuk dan jarang ada di rumah. Mungkin dia bosan." Iruka masuk ke dalam gedung akademi dan menuju ke kantor Chuunin, "kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

Kakashi menggeleng, " tidak mau. Anak itu bisa berkoar kalau melihat wajahku."

Iruka tertawa, "kenapa? Padahal waktu Naruto kecil kau tidak keberatan memperlihatkan wajahmu."

"Itu beda. Waktu itu kan dia belum bisa mengingat dengan baik." Kakashi mengikuti Iruka yang duduk di mejanya di dekat jendela. Ruangan besar itu kosong karena jam segini para Chuunin sedang ada di tempat pembagian dan pelaporan misi. Iruka yang sudah pindah ke bagian pengajaran siswa, tidak memegang tanggung jawab seperti itu lagi.

Kakashi menggeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Iruka. Dia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi foto Iruka bersama dengan Naruto, "dia sudah besar, ya?"

Iruka menata file di mejanya, "ya—tidak terasa dia sudah 12 tahun sekarang. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongnya yang masih bayi."

Kakashi meletakkan bingkai itu di tempatnya semula, "aku dengar di akademi dia..." Kakashi diam dan memandang Iruka.

Iruka mengerti akan hal itu dan meletakkan map di tangannya, "ya—beberapa anak memang menjauhi Naruto. Ada juga yang acuh tidak acuh padanya. Aku—terus saja berpikir, kenapa Konoha tidak pernah bisa menerima Naruto meski sudah sekian lama? Naruto tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Konoha, dan dia tidak berhak untuk dibenci. Ku rasa sikap anak-anak yang seperti itu pun dipengaruhi oleh orang tua mereka."

Kakashi memandang wajah Iruka yang tampak sedih. Disentuhnya pipi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu, "sudahlah. Suatu saat Konoha juga akan menyadari kekeliruan mereka."

"Aku Tahu itu—tapi sampai kapan? Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menderita."

Kakashi melepas kain di wajahnya, "tapi dia punya Sensei dan kamu yang selalu menyayanginya." dan Kakashi pun memberikan Iruka sebuah ciuman.

"Kau juga-menyayangi dia 'kan?" tanya Iruka setelah Kakashi melepaskannya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "tentu saja. Dia tetap anak nakal kesayanganku." di kecupnya lagi bibir Iruka sebelum memakai penutup wajahnya, "omong-omong, aku dengar ujian kelulusan genin tahun ini akan diadakan minggu depan. Apa materinya?"

"Sama saja. 3 dasar jadi shinobi, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Taijutsu. Aku akan jadi penguji di bagian Ninjutsu."

"Hoo—berbeda dengan tahun lalu."

"Tentu saja, setiap tahun pasti berbeda."

"Lalu apa kau yakin Naruto bisa lulus?"

Iruka menyimpan map di mejanya itu dalam laci, "aku yakin Naruto bisa. Biar kelihatnnya dia nakal, aku sering melihatnya berlatih sendiri di belakang rumahnya sampai babak belur. Dia sudah paham kalau banyak penduduk desa yang masih meragukan dia ataupun Hokage Sama. karenanya—dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan tidak lulus ujian. Naruto benar-benar bekerja keras untuk ujian ini."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tenang, karena dia kalau sudah bertekad, pasti akan menuntaskannya sampai akhir. Kau yang paling tahu wataknya 'kan?"

Iruka tersenyum, "kau benar. Naruto pasti bisa." Iruka melihat jam, "sudah hampir jam 10, sebaiknya kau segera melapor."

"Ah—kau benar." Kakashi berdiri, "o iya..."

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini aku tidak mengambil misi lagi."

"Eh?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Jonin pembimbing genin baru. Jadi aku akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di desa untuk melihat calon-calon anak didikku."

Iruka terkejut, "kau serius? Hokage Sama sudah setuju?"

"Sudah. Lagipula di bagian Jonin pun sudah banyak bibit baru yang menonjol." Kakashi melambaikan tangannya, "sampai nanti."

"Aa—Kakashi!!" Iruka menahan langkah Kakashi di depan pintu.

Kakashi menoleh dan memandang Iruka.

"Itu... malam nanti... aku akan buat makanan kesukaanmu." kata Iruka dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kakashi tersenyum senang, "aku terima dengan senang hati." dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di ruang Chuunin.

EF

" Naruto, maaf. Kau menunggu lama, ya?" Iruka duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sudah ada di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku juga barusan nyampe, kok." katanya riang.

Saat itu Iruka melihat sebuah perban terbalut di tangan Naruto, "kenapa itu?"

Naruto nyengir, "ehehe—aku latihan Taijutsu sendiri, tapi gara-gara terlalu semangat, aku jadi mukul batang pohon keras, keras."

Iruka memesan 2 porsi ramen lalu memeriksa tangan Naruto. Ada memar dan sedikit bengkak, "kau memukul pohon apa besi? Kenapa sampai jadi begini?"

"Aa—Iruka Sensei ga perlu cemas, besok juga sembuh. Semua luka ku 'kan memang sembuh dalam sehari."

hati Iruka sakit mendengar itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Konoha membencinya. Iruka tidak sanggup membayangkannya...

" Iruka Sensei?!"

Iruka tersadar dan langsung memandang Naruto lagi, "ya—apa?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kok 'apa'... kenapa melamun?"

"Aa?! Oh—tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun, kok." Iruka berusaha tersenyum, "ya sudah, habis ini kita obati tanganmu, ya?"

"Eee!! Iruka Sensei ikut aku pulang?" Naruto berseru senang.

Iruka mengangguk, "ya—urusan di akademi sudah selesai. Aku bisa pulang sekarang."

"Yeeeiiii!! Iruka Sensei memang yang terbaik." Naruto serta merta memeluk Iruka.

Iruka membelai lembut kepala Naruto, "habiskan ramenmu dan kita bisa segera pulang."

Naruto mengangguk dan menyambar mangkuk ramen yang sudah tersaji di depannya, "itadakimasu!!" dan dia pun menikmati makanan favoritnya itu.

Setelah makan, Iruka dan Naruto pulang ke rumah bukit, julukan Naruto untuk rumahnya. Karena rumah itu memang ada di atas bukit. Sampai di rumah, Iruka langsung mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan mengobati tangan Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap untuk ujian?" tanya Iruka sambil membubuhkan obat merah ke tangan Naruto.

"Aku siap 100. Iruka Sensei tidak perlu cemas." kata Naruto PeDe.

Iruka membalut tangan Naruto dengan rapi, "asal kau tidak mulai melukai dirimu seperti ini lagi." kata Iruka, " Hokage Sama bisa mati cemas gara-gara kamu."

Naruto tertawa, "mana mungkin shinobi sehebat Chichiue bisa mati gara-gara aku luka?"

Iruka membereskan kotak putih di dekatnya, "siapa bilang, di dunia ini, tidak ada yang menyayangimu lebih dari Hokage Sama. Beliau bersedia melakukan apapun asal kau hidup aman dan bahagia."

"Aku tahu itu—tapi Chichiue kan bukan cuma punyaku. Chichiue itu Hokage, milik Konoha juga." Naruto berbaring di tatami, "aku juga tidak boleh manja sama Chichiue."

Iruka meletakkan kotak P3K itu di atas meja, "apa Naruto tidak suka itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku bangga jadi anak Hokage, aku bangga punya ayah seperti Chichiue. Tidak ada satu pun dari sifat Chichiue yang tidak aku suka, malah aku bercita-cita menjadi orang dewasa seperti Chichiue." Naruto tengkurap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya, "ehehehe—mimpiku terlalu jauh, ya?"

Iruka mendekat pada Naruto, "tidak masalah seberapa jauh mimpimu. Yang terpenting adalah usahamu untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu."

Naruto memandang Iruka dan ikut tersenyum, " Iruka Sensei-ku memang yang terbaik. Selalu saja bisa membuatku senang."

"Itu karena kau anak nakal yang aku suka." Iruka berdiri, "aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Nanti bisa kau panaskan."

"Eee— Iruka Sensei ga makan malam disini?" Naruto duduk dengan wajah kecewa.

"Malam ini aku ada janji. Jadi tidak bisa, maaf ya."

Naruto mengikuti Iruka ke dapur, "kalo gitu aku bantu, ya?!"

"Dengan senang hati." kata Iruka, "nah, kamu mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja. Masakan Iruka Sensei itu no.1. Tapi..." Naruto terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, "hari ini Chichiue bakal pulang, pasti capek. Kita buatkan makanan yang bisa memulihkan tenaga. Iruka Sensei bisa?"

Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kau meragukan aku?" di acaknya rambut Naruto, "ayo—kita buat makanan yang pasti disukai Hokage Sama."

"Yeeeeiiii!! Aku suka banget Iruka Sensei !!" Naruto melompat senang dan nyaris membuat panci di atas kompor melayang seandainya Iruka tidak sigap menangkapnya, "ehehe—maaf. Terlalu bersemangat." Naruto nyengir.

Iruka menghela nafas, "ya sudah, sekarang bantu aku mengupas bahan-bahannya."

"Oke!!" Naruto pun membantu Iruka mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam kulkas dan mereka berdua pun mulai asik memasak...

"Masakannya sudah matang." Iruka mematikan kompor, "nanti kalau Hokage Sama pulang, kau tinggal hangatkan sampai mendidih saja. Bisa?"

"Serahkan padaku." kata Naruto yakin, lalu tiba-tiba dia diam sebentar dan memandang Iruka, "anu anu—apa Iruka Sensei mau pulang sekarang?"

Iruka melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, "ku rasa aku masih bisa di sini sebentar. Kenapa?"

"Anu—bisa tidak Sensei menemaniku belajar?"

"Eh? Kau mau masih latihan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "bukan latihan. Tapi belajar dari buku. habis—aku takut kalau tiba-tiba Iruka Sensei ngasih tes tertulis. Sensei 'kan tahu kalau aku lemah di teori." Naruto memandang Sensei pembimbingnya di kelas akademi itu, "temani aku saja, tidak perlu mengajariku. Habis—kalau sendiran aku pasti cepat bosan, mengantuk dan akhirnya tidak belajar sama sekali."

Iruka tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang serius itu, "baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai jam 6. setelahnya aku harus pergi. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ya!! 2 jam sudah sangat cukup. Iruka Sensei ingatkan aku kalau aku sudah mulai mengantuk, ya!!" lalu Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dan kembali sambil membawa 3 buah buku tebal.

Iruka menemaninya duduk di ruang keluarga sambil memandang wajah Konoha yang tampak dari pintu kertas yang terbuka lebar. Udara hari itu benar-benar bersahabat, tidak seberapa panas atau terlalu dingin. Musim semi yang menyenangkan.

Naruto berkali-kali menepuk pipinya supaya dia bisa konsentrasi. Sesekali Iruka harus menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Naruto supaya anak itu tidak mulai mencorat-coret buku diktatnya. Akhirnya 2 jam yang terasa lebih lama itu pun berakhir. Iruka membawa tasnya dan berpamitan pulang.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Belajar boleh saja, tapi kau juga harus bersantai." Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto, "sampai besok."

"Sampai besok, Iruka Sensei. Terima kasih untuk hari ini yaa!!" Naruto melambai pada sosok Iruka yang berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah Iruka tidak tampak lagi, baru Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

Iruka bergegas menuju ke pasar dan berbelanja kebutuhan makan malamnya. Kalau dia pulang lebih lama dari ini, bisa-bisa Kakashi sudah ada di rumahnya dengan wajah BeTe. Secepat yang dia bisa, Iruka pun membeli semua bahan masakan dan langsung menuju rumahnya di asrama Chuunin. Setelah membuka pintu, dia lega karena Kakashi belum datang.

Iruka berdoa sebentar di depan altar kedua orang tuanya sebelum berganti pakaian dan mulai memasak. Sudah 1 minggu Iruka tidak memasak untuk Kakashi. Selama itu juga dia selalu makan sendiri, dan Iruka tidak bisa bohong kalau dia juga merasa kesepian.

"Aku pulang." Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumah beberapa belas menit setelah Iruka, dan dia langsung menuju ke dapur dan memeluk pinggang Iruka, "ya ampuuun—sudah pindah posisi jadi Jonin pengawas, tetap saja aku tidak bisa lepas dari si Gai itu." keluh Kakashi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Iruka.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "kau lupa kalau Gai Sensei sudah punya tim sejak tahun lalu?"

"Aku pingin melupakan semua yang berurusan dengan dia." Kakashi mengintip dari balik punggung Iruka, "apa menu hari ini?"

"Kari. Aku tidak sempat belanja banyak soalnya sejak tadi aku menemani Naruto beLajar."

"Hee—anak itu belajar juga rupanya."

"Jangan begitu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Naruto yang paling berusaha keras untuk lulus menjadi Gennin." Iruka melepaskan diri dari Kakashi, "jangan mengganggunya terlau sering, kalau dia ngamuk, panjang urusannya."

"Iya iya—aku tahu." Kakashi melepas jaket dinasnya lalu duduk di dekat meja makan, "bicara tentang ujian... aku jadi teringat dengan Uchiha cilik itu."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Iruka mengaduk isi panci yang mulai mendidih itu, "kenapa dengan dia?"

"Dia itu rookie terbaik tahun ini 'kan?"

"Ya." Iruka menata 2 piring, "semua pelajaran sempurna. Teori maupun praktek. Dia benar-benar duplikat Itachi."

"Aku dengar hubungannya dengan Naruto buruk. Benar begitu?"

Iruka tersenyum sambil mengambil seporsi nasi, "tidak ada hari tanpa mereka baku hantam.tapi—biar kelihatannya begitu. Mungkin mereka itu yang paling akrab."

"Kok?" Kakashi terlihat heran.

" Sasuke selalu mengganggap kakaknya sebagai idola. Dia punya ambisi untuk menjadi seperti Itachi. Dalam keluarga Uchiha yang ketat seperti itu, Sasuke mengalami apa yang tidak dialami teman sebayanya. Lalu Naruto, kau tahu sendiri. Dia sedang berusaha menemukan jati dirinya di Konoha ini meski kadang malah menimbulkan kekacauan. Sifat kontras keduanya itu seperti kutub magnet yang berbeda dan saling menarik." Iruka membawa 2 porsi nasi kari itu ke meja, " Naruto menganggap kalau Sasuke yang diberkahi bakat luar biasa dari klan Uchiha tidak memiliki kesulitan apapun lagi. Dan Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai anak seorang Hokage, juga tidak memiliki kesulitan apa-apa."

Iruka duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi, "mereka berdua jadi jengkel satu sama lain karena merasa salah satu dari mereka lebih beruntung. Meski sebenarnya aku anggap mereka tetaplah anak kecil yang masih egois dan masih menurut pada emosi. Kadang rasa iri yang seperti itu juga muncul, ya?!"

Kakashi mengambil sendoknya, "kau ini benar-benar memperhatikan anak-anakmu dengan teliti ya, Iruka Sensei? Masa sampai segitunya kau menganalisa mereka."

Iruka tersenyum, "keduanya menarik perhatianku dalam sudut pandang yang sama. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kelak kalau mereka sudah dewasa. Pasti menarik."

"Hhh—meski kelihatannya perhatian, kau ini usil juga." Kakashi mulai makan dan sudah tidak kaget akan rasa yang luar biasa enak ada di indera pengecapnya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan cepat. Iruka pun segera membereskan meja dan juga dapurnya. Dari jendela kecil di dinding dapur, Iruka bisa melihat bulan bersinar lembut di angkasa bersama bintang-bintang yang tidak segan menggoda dengan kilaunya. Malam yang indah...

"Hei—sampai kapan kau mau ada di dapur? Kemarilah!!" panggil Kakashi.

Iruka mematikan keran air dan mengeringkan tangannya, lalu dia kembali ke tempat Kakashi, "kau ini cerewet sekali." Iruka duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, dia membiarkan Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya merangkul pundaknya.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Iruka.

"Ketahuan, ya?"

Kakashi mengecup bibir Iruka, "kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku."

Iruka tersenyum dan membuka tanda ninja Konoha yang menjadi penutup mata kiri Kakashi, "aku juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya." diciumnya bekas luka memanjang di pelupuk mata itu, "maaf—aku hanya terlalu repot, sampai-sampai tidur pun terlewatkan."

Kakashi mengurai rambut panjang Iruka, "kau selalu menyuruhku menjaga kesehatan. Ternyata kau sendiri yang melanggarnya."

"Memang itu sifatku 'kan?! Suka mengatur tapi tidak mau diatur." Iruka melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi saat bibir Kakashi menyentuh bibirnya sekali lagi. Kehangatan yang dirindukan Iruka membuatnya nyaman dan rileks.

"Aku janji malam ini akan membuatmu tidur dengan pulas." Kakashi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya merengkuh Iruka dalam pelukannya.

EF

"Kau serius, Kakashi?" Iruka dikagetkan dengan satu berita di siang itu.

"Yup. Minato Sensei yang memintaku secara khusus. Tidak mungkin aku menolak." kata Kakashi, "tidak aku sangka, tim pertamaku adalam timnya Naruto."

Iruka tersenyum, "aku jadi lega kalau kau yang bersamanya."

"... Kau boleh saja lega, tapi aku yang stres. Masa iya aku harus menangani Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus dalam 1 tim? Jangan-jangan kau dan Sensei mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Mana mungkin. Yang mengatur pembagian tim itu bukan aku." Iruka membereskan meja kerjanya, "kalau kau sudah tahu tim-mu, seharusnya kau sudah ada di kelas dan menemui mereka bertiga."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "aku jadi ilfill nih."

"Kakashi." Iruka berkacak pinggang, "kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh pada tugasmu, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." Iruka mendorong punggung Kakashi keluar dari ruang Chuunin yang sudah kosong sejak tadi itu, "bekerjalah dengan baik, Kakashi Sensei!!"

"Haaaahhh—baiklah, Iruka Sensei. Kau ini mengerikan kalau marah." Kakashi merapikan seragamnya, "ya—setidaknya mencoba dulu untuk sehari."

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

Saat itu, baru saja Kakashi hendak meninggalkan ruang Chuunin, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seseorang muncul dari ujung koridor, "aa—Itachi."

"Kakashi Senpai, Iruka Sensei." Itachi membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam hormat sebelum berjalan mendekati 2 seniornya itu.

"Tumben ketua Anbu sepertimu ada di gedung akademi." kata Kakashi.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu tim tempat Sasuke berada."

"Ooh—tetap saja kau yang protektif ya?" gurau Iruka, "tenang saja, adik kesayanganmu itu ada bersama Kakashi. Rekan satu timnya adalah Naruto dan Haruno Sakura."

Itachi terdiam sebentar, " Sasuke dan Naruto—sepertinya tim ini akan jadi tim yang menarik." katanya tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Kakashi tampak tersinggung, "hah—baiklah. Kalian sepakat mengejekku. Aku jadi berniat untuk tidak segan-segan terhadap mereka."

"Memang itu yang kami harapkan. Iya 'kan Itachi?"

Itachi mengangguk, "ku harap Senpai bisa sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa kapok. Itu penting untuknya yang tidak kenal jera."

Kakashi jadi semakin badmood, "terserah kalian! Bicara dengan kalian itu bikin capek saja. Aku pergi." dan Kakashi pun menghilang dari pandangan Iruka dan Itachi.

"Ya ampun—tim ini pasti akan benar-benar jadi menarik." Iruka memandang Itachi, "keberatan kalau aku tinggal? Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

Itachi menggeleng, "aku pun harus kembali ke pos jaga. Sampai jumpa, Iruka Sensei." dan Itachi pun meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di gedung yang lengang itu.

Iruka memasukkan map kerjanya dalam tas dan kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat kerjanya itu. Hari masih sore, dan Iruka sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan waktu luang yang banyak seperti sekarang. tapi—setelah ujian kelulusan genin, akademi akan libur 2 minggu untuk persiapan tahun ajaran baru. Selama ini Iruka melewatkan waktu libur ini bersama Naruto, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi Gennin yang berarti dia akan mulai sering tidak berada di desa dan pergi untuk mengambil misi. Iruka sudah mulai bingung pada apa yang harus dia kerjakan sendirian.

'Iruka Sensei."

Iruka menoleh dan mendapati Asuma, Jonin senior yang tahun ini juga memegang tim Gennin baru, "Asuma Sensei, selamat sore." sapa Iruka.

Pria tinggi tegap yang selalu merokok itu berjalan mendekati Iruka, "apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Ya. Aku menganggur 2 minggu penuh. Ada apa?"

"Baguslah. Aku mau minta tolong kau antarkan dokumen baru ke instalasi khusus. Sebenarnya aku yang harus pergi, tapi sepertinya timku kali ini sedikit butuh perhatian ekstra." kata Asuma.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang antarkan untukmu."

Asuma tersenyum senang dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas perlengkapannya, "terima kasih sebelumnya, Iruka Sensei."

Iruka menyimpan dokumen itu dalam tasnya sendiri.

"Aku juga bawa pesan dari ayah untukmu." kata Asuma tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Ayah memintamu untuk datang dalam rapat akademi lusa."

"... Rapat akademi? Untuk apa? Aku bukan staff administratif sekarang."

Asuma mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya menyampaikan pesan. Lebih baik kau datang dan cek sendiri."

"Baiklah." ujar Iruka meski dia tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku benar-benar tertolong, Iruka Sensei." dan Asuma pun meninggalkan Iruka.

Berjalan meninggalkan gedung akademi, Iruka terus berpikir kenapa dia harus hadir dalam rapat akademi. Biasanya tidak begini, "sebenarnya apa yang mau dikatakan Sandaime Sama ya?" gumam Iruka. Terus berjalan dalam kebingungan—Iruka pun nyaris tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai ke rumahnya...

Keesokan harinya Iruka pun mengantarkan dokumen milik Asuma ke instalasi khusus alias penjara yang terletak jauh di pelosok hutan dan dikelilingi gunung. Tidak akan ada yang bisa kabur hidup-hidup dari tempat itu. Setelah mengantarkan dokumen itu, Iruka pun langsung meninggalkan tempat angker itu dan langsung kembali ke desa. Dia tidak ingin berada lebih lama di tempat yang penuh dengan kriminal kelas S itu.

Sesampainya di desa Iruka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian. Hari ini Kakashi sedang memberi ujian kelulusan tingkat dua versinya sendiri pada tim 7. Sebenarnya Iruka ingin melihat ujian macam apa yang diberikan Kakashi pada 3 Gennin baru itu, tapi Iruka tidak menuruti keinginannya itu.

"Hhh—apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Iruka duduk di bangku taman dan berlindung di bawah rindangnya pohon. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan sejuknya saat itu. Iruka duduk sambil melihat sekelompok anak yang bermain dengan riangnya.

Suasana yang nyaman seperti itu membuat Iruka mulai menikmati waktu senggangnya. Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat. Iruka tersadar begitu jam di tengah taman berdentang dengan kerasnya.

"Ya ampun—sudah siang sekali rupanya." Iruka beranjak dari duduknya dan mencari kedai makan karena perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan.

Iruka berhenti di salah satu kedai makanan dan segera mrmesan 1 porsi makan siang. Sesekali dia bertemu dengan rekan sesama Chuunin di akademi, mengobrol sebentar dan kemudian sendiri lagi. Ini hari yang tidak biasa untuk Iruka. Meski sedikit tidak nyaman, Iruka mencoba untuk menikmatinya.

Usai makan Iruka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca di perpustakaan kita dan dia tetap disana hingga hari menjelang sore. Mulai lelah, Iruka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Iruka Sensei!!"

Iruka membalik badannya dan detik itu juga Naruto sudah melompat dan memeluk pinggangnya, "Naruto." Iruka tersenyum senang karena akhirnya bertemu Naruto, "sepertinya senang sekali." dia pun melihat Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura datang mendekat.

"Akhirnya kami lulus jadi Gennin-nya Kakashi Sensei. Aku senaaaaang!!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di badan Iruka.

"Benar begitu, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Ya—mereka memnuhi kualitas yang ku tetapkan. Besok adalah hari pertama yang sesungguhnya untuk tim 7 ini." kata Kakashi yang tampak puas.

Naruto melepaskan Iruka, "besok aku benar-benar akan jadi seorang ninja. Aku benar-benar tidak sabaaar." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar berisik. Kau itu tidak bisa tenang sedikit, ya?" Sasuke memandang tajam pada Naruto, "suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit, tahu!!"

"Yee!! Kenapa kau yang sewot kalau aku senang. Memang salah kalau aku semangat?" Naruto menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya dan siap beradu tinju dengan Sasuke.

"Aduuuh—sudah hentikan, kalian berdua!!" seru Sakura, "jangan berkelahi terus donk!!"

Iruka dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak berusaha melerai, malah mereka terlihat menikmati. Tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya adu mulut itu benar-benar akah berlanjut ke baku hantam, di saat yang tepat Iruka menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Nah—sebagai perayaan untuk Naruto, aku akan menemanimu makan malam hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Wajah masam Naruto langsung hilang dan berganti senyum yang sangat lebar, "Aku suka sekali Iruka Sensei.."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat. Besok jauh lebih melelahkan dari hari ini." kata Kakashi pada 3 anak didiknya.

Lalu ketiga Gennin itu pun pergi sendiri-sendiri. Iruka dan Kakashi berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah Iruka.

"Haa—jadi malam ini kau dengan Naruto, ya?" keluh Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Lagipula aku juga bakal jarang bertemu dengannya setelah ini." Iruka membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Kakashi masuk sebelum menutup pintunya lagi.

"Jadi kau akan lebih kangen padanya daripada aku?"

Iruka melepas rompi kerjanya, "kau itu bicara apa. Sudah aku bilang, kalian berdua itu nomor satu dalam bagian yang berbeda."

"Tetap saja aku cemburu." Kakashi duduk dan melepas kain penutup wajahnya. Lalu dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Iruka mendekat, "aku yang sedang cemburu itu menyebalkan, lho." ditariknya tangan Iruka hingga kekasihnya itu jatuh dalam pelukannya, "masih mau membuatku marah?"

Iruka tersenyum dalam pelukan Kakashi, "terserah kalau kau marah. Aku tidak peduli." dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Kakashi, "anak manja sepertimu tidak membuatku takut."

Kakashi menghadapkan wajah Iruka padanya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman di bibirnya, "kau memang tidak kenal takut. Kau juga berani memarahi Hokage. Lalu buat apa juga takut padaku. Ya 'kan?" jemari Kakashi menyusuri punggung Iruka.

Iruka memejamkan mata saat sekali lagi Kakashi memeluknya erat. Tapi waktu mereka terusik ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Iruka. Kakashi berusaha mengacuhkannya, tapi ketukan itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Iruka, "Ck—mengganggu saja!!" dia memakai penutup wajah dan tanda ninjanya lagi seperti biasa.

Iruka berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Lalu dia membuka pintu, ternyata yang datang adalah Genma, Chuunin seangkatan Iruka.

" Iruka Sensei, maaf mengganggu. Ah—Kakashi Sensei juga ada di sini." Genma menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai salam hormat, Kakashi membalasnya setengah hati. Lalu Genma menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Iruka, "ini dari Hokage Sama. Beliau minta kau membacanya dan hadir dalam rapat besok."

Iruka menerima surat itu. Suratnya beramplop putih dengan tanda Konoha di sudut kiri atas. Ini adalah surat resmi dari tetua Konoha, "memang rapat besok membahas apa saja?"

Genma hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan surat itu. Aku permisi." dan Genma pun pergi setelah menganguk lagi pada Kakashi, kali ini Kakashi membuat dirinya seolah-olah tidak melihat kehadiran Genma.

Iruka masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya lagi. Dia membawa surat itu dan duduk di dekat Kakashi, "kira-kira ini surat apa, ya?"

"Mana kau tahu kalau tidak kau buka."

Iruka memandang Kakashi yang jelas sekali kalau sedang BeTe, "jangan cemberut seperti itu." Iruka membuka kain di wajah Kakashi, "kau boleh melanjutkannya kok."

"Tidak mau. Terlanjur hilang mood." Kakashi merangkul pundak Iruka, "buka suratnya. Mana tahu penting."

Iruka menurut dan membuka amplop itu dengan rapi, lalu dia membaca surat itu. Hening sejenak saat keduanya membaca kata-kata yang ada dalam kertas surat resmi akademi Konoha itu. Dan setelah membaca, surat itu pun meluncur dengan mulusnya dari tangan Iruka.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Iruka yang sedikit gemetar, "... Kalau kau tidak bisa—katakan saja tidak." dipeluknya punggung Iruka dengan lembut.

"Tapi... ini perintah. Baik Yondaime ataupun Sandaime dan juga tetua sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak mungkin aku menolak."

"Iruka—kau selalu saja mematuhi semua kata-kata mereka. Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak mampu." Kakashi mempererat pelukannya, "dan aku pun-tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini."

"Kakashi..."

"Ku mohon—jangan terima itu." Kakashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Iruka, "tidak Iruka."

Iruka memandang kertas yang tergeletak di tataminya, "... Walaupun ingin—aku tidak bisa menjalankannya dengan tubuh seperti ini." dia bersandar dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Kakashi, "malam nanti—aku akan coba bicara dengan Yondaime Sama. Mungkin aku bisa membuat beliau berubah pikiran."

" Sensei tidak tahu keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sebaiknya kau jujur padanya."

Iruka menggeleng, "aku tidak mau membuatnya bertambah pikiran. Sudah terlalu banyak masalahnya jika dibandingkan denganku."

Kakashi tidak bicara lagi dan hanya memeluk iruka erat seakan tidak mengizinkannya pergi untuk selamanya...

Hari menjelang petang, Iruka pun memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Naruto makan malam di rumahnya. Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sensei kesayangannya itu dengan senyum lebar. Dia pun membantu Iruka untuk membuat makan malam. Sesaat detelah masakan matang, Minato pun pulang dan langsung tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan gembira. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun menikmati makan malam itu sambil mengobrol.

"Maaf membuatmu harus repot lagi." kata Minato.

Iruka menggeleng, "saya senang bisa membantu."

Minato menelan suapan pertamanya sebelum bertanya, "sudah kau terima suratnya?"

Gerakan tangan Iruka berhenti sejenak. Akhirnya ditanyakan juga, "... ya. Dan sudah saya baca seluruhnya." jawab Iruka, berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Kami menunggu jawaban yang memuaskan besok." kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Mm... " Iruka hanya menjawab dalam diamnya.

EF

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Iruka menolak promosi itu."

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal jarang sekali ada penaikan jabatan dengan promosi seperti ini."

"Dia jadi besar kepala karena dia dekat dengan Hokage Sama dan juga Sandaime Sama."

Iruka berusaha menulikan telinganya terhadap gunjingan yang menyebar luas setelah keputusannya untuk tidak menerima pengangkatannya sebagai seorang Jonin pagi tadi. Secepat langkah yang bisa dia ambil, Iruka pun menuju ke halaman belakang akademi, tempat yang menjadi tempat dimana Iruka biasa menyendiri di antara rimbunnya pepohonan yang ada di sana.

Iruka menerobos ke celah semak dan dia pun duduk di dalam bayangan dedaunan yang lembut bergerak tertiup angin. Iruka menyenbunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang dia tekuk. Ingin menagis—tapi dia tidak bisa. Semua ini menyesakkan.

"... Iruka..."

Iruka menengadahkan wajah dan mendapati Kakashi telah ada di hadapannya, berusaha tersenyum namun tidak bisa. Iruka pun langsung memeluk Kakashi erat. Tangisnya pecah seketika saat Kakashi balas memeluknya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat." Kakashi membelai punggung Iruka, "apapun yang mereka katakan—kau tetap tahu kalau aku di pihakmu. Karena hanya aku yang tahu semua tentangmu."

Iruka membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kakashi, "tapi aku sudah membuat masalah untuk Hokage Sama... aku membuatnya jadi tampak buruk karena beliau yang mengajukan namaku pada para tetua. Aku—aku..."

"Biar aku yang katakan pada Sensei tentang kondisimu."

Iruka menggeleng, "tidak perlu. Jangan buat masalah lagi untuknya. Kumohon."

Kakashi pun hanya bisa menurut pada permintaan Iruka. Karena baginya semua kata-kata Iruka adalah perintah mutlak untuknya. Kakashi membimbing Iruka berdiri, "lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Masih ada waktu 12 hari sebelum masa liburanmu berakhir."

"Ah—kau benar." kata Iruka, "mungkin aku harus 'menghilang' sebentar untuk menenangkan diri."

Kakashi merapikan rambut Iruka, "kau sudah ada rencana untuk pergi?"

"Baru saja. Aku mau ke pondok di perbatasan timur." kata Iruka.

"Pondok perbatasan timur? Itu 'kan..."

Iruka tersenyum dan mengeringkan wajahnya, "ya. Itu pondok tempat tugas kedua orang tuaku dulu. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak kesana."

Kakashi mengecup bibir Iruka, "aku akan mengunjungimu setiap kami pulang dari misi. Aku janji."

Iruka melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kakashi dan membiarkan dirinya larut pada sentuhan Kakashi yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Senyum tampak di wajah Iruka yang masih tampak sedih itu, "aku titip anak-anak padamu, ya. Terutama Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu—kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku beratus kali." Kakashi mencium kening Iruka, "beristirahatlah dengan total. Toh ini liburan, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan kalau kau 'menghilang' dari desa."

Iruka mengangguk. "sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Kakashi membiarkan Iruka keluar dari hutan kecil itu. Dipandangnya punggung Iruka yang terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh di matanya. Punggung yang menyimpan beban yang begitu berat. Kakashi sendiri tidak yakin apa dia sudah membantu Iruka untuk meringankan beban itu...

Seminggu berlalu sudah sejak penolakan Iruka untuk menjadi seorang Jonin. Kabar tidak sedap masih terus beredar di desa. Kakashi sering kali nyaris gagal menutup mata dan telinganya terhadap berita tidak benar tentang Iruka. Tapi setengah mati dia menahan diri... demi Iruka.

"Iiiih—kenapa sih orang-orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Terserah Iruka Sensei dong dia mau jadi Jonin atau tidak. Kenapa memaksa?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dengan marah, "memang apa salahnya kalau seseorang cuma ingin jadi Chuunin saja?"

Kakashi melirik Naruto yang selalu bad mood sejak Iruka 'bertapa' di perbatasan timur.

"Tapi—Iruka Sensei juga aneh. Padahal yang lain 'kan selalu berharap bisa naik jabatan menjadi Jonin." kata Sakura dengan heran.

"Siapa bilang. Kau lupa sama Kakashi Sensei? Dia seenaknya keluar dari Anbu dan menjadi Jonin." ujar Sasuke angkuh, "orang dewasa itu punya pikiran sendiri. Mungkin Iruka Sensei punya alasan kuat kenapa dia tidak mau jadi Jonin."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, entah kenapa kemarahan Naruto jadi mereda, "benar juga. Iruka Sensei pasti bukan tanpa alasan menolak promosi itu." Naruto nyengir pada Sasuke, dan itu membuat Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut. Lebih-lebih Sasuke sendiri, "ternyata kamu ga sebegitu menyebalkan ya." kata Naruto riang, "nah—aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambai dan meninggalkan timnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sasuke, "ga nyangka Naruto memujimu. Iya 'kan?" suaranya terdengar senang, karena baru sekali ini Naruto pergi dengan senyum lebar. Biasanya akhir hari mereka selalu dengan adu mulut Naruto vs Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Fufufu—keduanya pemalu." kata Sakura, "aku juga mau pulang aah... Sampai jumpa, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah lebih jauh darinya.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "anak-anak... kadang pikiran mereka lebih dewasa dari usia mereka." Kakashi melihat jam besar yang ada di puncak gedung akademi, "kalau aku berangkat sekarang, aku bisa sampai ke tempat Iruka sebelum malam." dan Kakashi pun segera melesat menuju tempat 'persembunyian' Iruka...

"Kau datang lagi."

Kakashi cemberut begitu mendengar sambutan Iruka yang dingin itu, " kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang?" Kakashi melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk ke pondok yang sudah terlupakan keberadaannya itu. Pondok yang dulu di penuhi sarang laba-laba, kini sudah berganti dengan sebuah ruangan yang bersih dan hangat karena nyala api di peapian di tengah ruangan segi empat itu.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecapekan karena terus kemari tiap misi selesai."

"Tidak masalah. Tim 7 dapat libur 1 hari." Kakashi melepas jaket tugasnya dan duduk di dekat perapian di mana Iruka sedang memasak sup yang menebar aroma wangi, "aku bawa kabar bagus untukmu."

"Apa?" tanya Iruka sambil mencoba rasa sup yang dia masak.

"Hari ini Naruto memuji Sasuke."

Sendok kayu di tangan Iruka jatuh dengan suksesnya ke lantai kayu. Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan wajah bertanya 'benarkah?'

Kakashi mengangguk, "dia begitu karena Sasuke mengatakan hal baik tentangmu. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Naruto jadi uring-uringan sejak kau pergi. Aku juga merasa kalau Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman dengan Naruto yang biasanya jadi teman adu mulutnya, kini jadi cuek sama dia. makanya—mungkin Sasuke juga ingin menghibur Naruto."

Iruka mengambil lagi sendok kayu itu, "apa aku bilang, mereka itu akrab, meski caranya berbeda." Iruka menutup panci yang berisi sup panas itu, "kau mau makan sekarang?"

"Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu." kata Kakashi.

Iruka berdiri dan mengambilkan sehelai kimono tipis untuk Kakashi, "ku harap kau tidak terlalu lelah untuk malam ini." Iruka melepas tanda ninja dan penutup wajah Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, aku masih punya persedian tenaga banyak, kok. Apa lagi nanti setelah makan malam." Kakashi nyengir dan dia pun keluar dari pondok untuk mandi di sumur yang ada di belakang pondok kayu kecil itu.

Setelahnya, Kakashi kembali ke pondok dan menyantap masakan Iruka yang seperti sudah seabad tidak dia makan. Tak pelak lagi, Kakashi pun menghabiskan 3 porsi sup yang luar biasa enak meski bahannya biasa saja.

"Kau ini. Makan sebanyak itu apa lambungmu baik-baik saja?" Iruka menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Jangan khawatir, lambungku ini kuat kok. Apalagi buat masakanmu. Kau suruh aku habiskan 1 panci pun aku sanggup." Kakashi meneguk tehnya.

"Kalau itu sih dasar kamunya saja yang rakus." Iruka meminum tehnya dan menyingkirkan piring dan mangkuk yang kotor, "aku siapkan futonnya." dia pun mengambil lipatan futon di sudut ruangan dan menatanya di dekat perapian.

Kakashi meletakkan gelasnya dan mendekati Iruka yang sedang merapikan selimut. Dipeluknya pinggang Iruka, "waktunya makanan penutup." Kakashi mencium belakang leher Iruka.

"Mmm—kau tidak bisa menunggu, ya?"

"Nggak." Kakashi mengurai rambut Iruka, "aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Kakashi merebahkan Iruka di atas futon dan dia tersenyum, "itadakimasu ..."

Pagi datang dan suara burung yang berkicau membangunkan Iruka dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia duduk dan memakai kimono tidurnya yang berserak di lantai. Kakashi masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Udara pagi di gunung menyapa Iruka begitu dia keluar dari pondok dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Matahari bersinar cerah hari itu. Beberapa hewan hutan sesekali melintas di depan Iruka. Puas menikmati pagi, Iruka pun mencuci muka di sumur dan kemudian dia pun membelah kayu bakar yang bertumpuk di sisi pondok.

Belum seberapa lama Iruka membelah kayu-kayu itu, Kakashi datang dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, "kau ini aktif banget sih. Padahal ini 'kan liburanmu. Tapi kau ini tetap saja sibuk sejak pagi."

"Liburan bukan berarti malas-malasan 'kan?" Iruka meletakkan kapak kecilnya, "kalau kau masih ngantuk, tidur saja lagi."

"Ga mau kalau sendiri." kata Kakashi manja di telinga Iruka, "kau juga ikut."

"Seenaknya saja. Tidak mau." Iruka melepaskan diri dari Kakashi, "jangan macam-macam. Apa kau tidak puas dengan yang semalam?"

Kakashi nyengir, "enggak." katanya lugas.

Wajah Iruka langsung berubah seperti tomat matang, "dasar mesum."

Kakashi tertawa senang karena bisa menggoda Iruka pagi-pagi, "becanda kok, becanda. Begitu saja malu." katanya riang.

Iruka memandang Kakashi sebal, "masa bodo." Iruka pun masuk lagi dalam podok.

Kakashi masih tertawa pelan, "benar-benar... kalau dengan dia, lelahku hilang semua." dan Kakashi pun ikut masuk dalam pondok...

Akhirnya masa liburan pun hampir berakhir. 3 hari lagi Iruka sudah harus kembali dalam rutinitasnya sebagai seorang Chuunin. Meski sudah cukup lama Iruka 'menghilang', tapi dia sendiri belum yakin apakan kabar yang beredar tentang dirinya sudah reda atau belum. Yang jelas, Iruka sudah membulatkan hati untuk tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Di pondoknya, Iruka mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Memang rencananya dia akan kembali ke desa besok pagi. Iruka pun mulai memasukkan pakaian yang dia simpan dalam lemari kayu kecil, kembali dalam tasnya. Saat sedang melipat beberapa helai pakaiannya, Iruka dikejutkan dengan suara hantaman keras yang menggetarkan tanah untuk beberapa saat." Iruka menyambar tas peralatan shinobi-nya dan keluardari pondok.

Betapa terkejutnya Iruka begitu melihat pohon-pohon besar mulai berjatuhan di wilayah hutan itu. Dengan segera Iruka melesat menuju ke tempat pohon-pohon tumbang itu. Sampai di sana Iruka kaget melihat 2 orang sosok nyaris raksasa berdiri dengan dikepung 4 Anbu. Iruka mengenali 2 sosok raksasa itu sebagai Fuujin dan Raijin, 2 shinobi bodoh yang hanya mementingkan makan saja, selain itu mereka berdua juga adalah tahanan kelas S yang ada di instalasi khusus Konoha. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kabur.

Iruka lalu melihat 3 Anbu tergeletak di tanah, entah hidup atau sudah mati. 2 raksasa tambun itu pun kembali di serang oleh 4 Anbu penjaga perbatasan. Iruka masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Saat itu tiba-tiba Iruka melihat bayangan berkelebat di hutan itu. Mereka adalah para narapidana di penjara Konoha. Dan Iruka pun akhirnya mengerti, ini adalah keadaan darurat. Kemungkinan paling buruk adalah seluruh tahanan berhasil melarikan diri.

Iruka mencabut sebilah kunai dan mulai mengejar satu per satu tahanan yang mencoba kabur itu. Seorang diri, Iruka berhasil melumpuhkan 3 napi yang berkeliaran. Tak lama datanglah Itachi bersama tim Anbu pimpinannya.

"Iruka Sensei, rupanya kau ada disini juga." kata Itachi.

"Ya—sedikit nasib baik... atau buruk, mungkin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi memberitahu keadaan yang sesuai dengan pikiran buruk Iruka, "saat ini sudah 4 kompi Anbu yang disebar, aku belum tahu hasil akhirnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba membantu sebisaku." kata Iruka, dan dia pun berpencar dengan Itachi cs. Iruka melesat ke hutan yang lebih rimbun lagi. Sesekali terdengar suara pertempuran, kemudian menghilang. Iruka pun memasang tajam mata dan telinganya sampai suatu waktu dia merasa seseorang tengah melompat ke arahnya dari belakang.

TRANG!! Kunai milik Iruka beradu dengan sosok yang melompat tadi, akan tetapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Iruka Sensei?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto menurunkan kunainya, begitu juga dengan Iruka, "kenapa Sensei ada di sini?"

"Justru aku yang harus tanya padamu, kenapa kau disini, mana Kakashi dan timmu?"

"Kakashi Sensei menyuruh kami berpencar. Ini situasi darurat, Sensei tahu 'kan?"

Iruka mengangguk, "jadi tim Gennin pun diturunkan, ya?" Iruka memandang sekeliling, "ayo—terlalu bahaya untuk kita bicara di tempat terbuka begini." Iruka membawa Naruto ke semak rimbun, "kau bawa wireless-mu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menyerahkan alat komunikasinya yang berbentuh seperi kalung leher itu. Iruka memakai wireless itu dan mencoba menghubungi Kakashi dan berhasil, berarti jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 3 km.

"Naruto ada bersamaku. Lebih baik suruh Sakura dan Sasuke bergabung, telalu bahaya untuk mereka jalan sendiri." ujar Iruka.

"_Aku paham. Baiklah. Kita bertemu di sungai. Aku akan coba hubungi Sasuke dan Sakura._" kata Kakashi dari sebrang sana.

"Aku mengerti."

"_... Iruka..._"

"Apa?"

"_Jangan memaksakan diri_."

"... Aku tahu." dan Iruka pun memutuskan hubungan itu. Kemudian dia mengajak Naruto menuju ke sungai tempat perjanjian dengan Kakashi. Akan tetapi perjalanan mereka tidak mulus karena beberapa napi menghadang mereka. Namun Iruka dan Naruto bisa membereskan mereka dengan mudah. Setelah mengikat napi-napi itu di pohon dengan erat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sekali lagi Iruka merasakan tanda kalau ada yang mengincar mereka. Tapi yang ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada yang sebelumnya. Iruka menyuruh Naruto berdiri di belakangnya, "siagakan kunaimu, Naruto!"

Naruto menurut dan menggenggam erat kunainya.

Iruka memejamkan mata, mendeteksi setiap gerakan di sekelilingnya. Daun yang bergesek... suara air di kejauhan... lalu—suara langkah yang begitu halus.

"ATAS!!" Iruka mengarahkan kunainya ke atas dan sekali lagi suara aduan besi tajam terdengar. Seseorang menyerang Iruka dan dia bukanlah seorang napi... melainkan shinobi Konoha.

Iruka mematung melihat sosok di depannya, "mi—Mizuki?"

Orang yang menyerang tadi tak lain adalah Mizuki, teman Chuunin yang seagkatan dengan Iruka. Tapi Mizuki yang ini berbeda dengan Mizuki yang Iruka kenal. Wajah ramah Mizuki telah hilang dan berganti dengan wajah bengis yang tidak kenal ampun.

"Mizuki... apa—apa yang kau lakukan?" Iruka memandang gulungan besar di punggung mizuki, Iruka mengenali itu sebagai gulungan terlarang yang disimpan di ruangan khusus di akademi, "mau apa kau dengan gulungan itu."

Mizuki tertawa kasar, "Iruka yang bodoh—Iruka yang naif. Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu. Sudah jelas aku akan menguasai dunia ini kalau aku menguasai seluruh Jutsu dalam gulungan ini." kata Mizuki, "aku akan membinasakan semua yang telah menghina dan melecehkanku, aku akan hancurkan Konoha ini."

"Kau..." Iruka mempererat genggaman pada kunainya.

"Kau ini dari tadi mengoceh apa sih!!" seru Naruto dari belakang Iruka, "menghancurkan Konoha—seenaknya saja kau bicara begitu." Naruto tampak berang, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak semaumu sendiri."

Mizuki memandang Naruto, "hoo—bocah manja kesayangan Minato itu ada di sini rupanya. Ini akan menambah kesenanganku. Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksinya kalau anak kesayangannya ku bunuh di sini."

Iruka menahan tangan Naruto yang akan maju menerjang Mizuki, "serahkan dia padaku."

Naruto hendak protes, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu saat melihat wajah Iruka. Seumur hidup Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajah Iruka semurka itu. Naruto pun menurut dan mundur, membiarkan Iruka melawan Mizuki sendiri.

"Jadi kau menawarkan diri untuk ku bunuh duluan. Baiklah Iruka—aku layani kau." Mizuki pn langsung menyerang Iruka tanpa bicara lagi.

Naruto begong melihat pertarungan di hadapannya. Naruto selalu menganggap kalau Kakashi adalah ninja yang sangat hebat, tapi kemampuan Iruka yang baru sekali ini Naruto lihat membuatnya berpikir, "Iruka Sensei bisa jadi sama kuatnya dengan Kakashi Sensei."

Sekali kesempatan, Mizuki tiba-tiba saja melemparkan puluhan shuriken ke arah Naruto, serangan itu begitu mendadak hingga Naruto tidak sempat menghindar. Naruto menutup matanya, menunggu bilah\tajam itu menembus tubuhnya, tapi...

"Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Iruka membuat beberapa duplikat dirinya dan menahan serangan shuriken itu. Bunshin Iruka pun menghilang setelah menerima hujaman shuriken milik Mizuki.

"Cih!! Kenapa kau melindungi anak itu Iruka?" Mizuki menyerang Iruka dengan beberapa kunai yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Iruka, "apa kau lupa siapa dia? Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Konoha?"

"DIAM!!" teriak Iruka berang, "tidak ada hak padamu untuk mengatakan itu disini!!" Iruka membalas Mizuki.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa kau bisa mencegahku bicara tentang siapa anak itu sebenarnya?!"

Naruto memandang tidak mengerti pada 2 shinobi dewasa di hadapannya, "Apa... apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto!!" Iruka kembali ke depan Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, justru kau harus mendengarkan aku"

"Hentikan, Mizuki!!"

Mizuki tidak memperdulikan Iruka dan terus saja bicara, "tahukah kau kalau semua orang di desa sudah membohongimu? Termasuk ayahmu sendiri?"

Kunai di tangan Naruto meluncur jatuh ke tanah, "a—apa yang kau katakan? Itu—itu tidak mungkin."

"Tentu saja itu mungkin, Naruto malang. Atau lebih tepat aku sebut kau sebagai... Kyubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang sudah memporak porandakan desa 12 tahun yang lalu." Mizuki menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto, "ya—kaulah yang sudah menyebabkan banyak kematian di desa ini 12 tahun lalu. Penduduk desa—bahkan kedua orang tua Iruka... dan ibu kandungmu."

Petir seakan menyambar Naruto saat itu. Mendadak semua menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

"Naruto—Naruto... jangan dengarkan dia. Itu tidak benar." Iruka mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto, namun tidak ada reaksi. Iruka memadang murka pada Mizuki, "kau keterlaluan!!"

"O ya? Bukankah kalian yang keterlaluan? Menyembunyikan hal itu dari Naruto dan memasang tampang sok tidak tahu apa-apa." Mizuki mengeluarkan fuma shuriken miliknya, "aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua disini. Dan dia pun melemparkan shuriken besar itu ke arah Iruka.

"Shiho Happo Shuriken no Maki!!" Iruka melempar beberapa shurikennya dan melipat gandakanya dengan menggunakan Chakra. Fuma shuriken milik Mizuki terpental dan serangan Iruka berhasil melukai Mizuki.

"Cih!!" Mizuki membentuk sebuah segel, dan menyerang Iruka dengan pisau angin.

Luka sayat tajam muncul di tubuh Iruka dan membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Mizuki tertawa keras seakan sudah berhasil menang. Sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan fuma shuriken, dan kali ini dia mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang masih tidak bereaksi apapun sejak tadi...

"I...ruka Sensei?" Naruto mulai memperoleh kesadarannya lagi. Saat itu dia terkejut mendapati dirinya terbaring di tanah dan Iruka di atasnya, tersenyum memandangnya, " Sensei?" mata Naruto terbeliak lebar saat melihat darah mengalir perlahan dari bibir Iruka.

Setengah mati Iruka berusaha untuk menjaga supaya dia tidak jatuh pingsan. Darah mengalir deras dari luka akibat hujaman fuma shuriken di punggungnya.

"Se— Sensei..."

"Naruto... maaf ya... kau... harus tahu semua ini dari orang seperti dia." ujar Iruka lirih, "maaf... aku berbohong padamu. Tapi—percayalah... aku... Hokage Sama juga... tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi 12 tahun lalu." Iruka meraih fuma shuriken yang menembus punggungnya , lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Iruka pun mencabut senjata tajam itu dari tubuhnya meski membuat darah mengalir lebih deras lagi.

"Iruka Sensei..." Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Iruka memaksakan diri untuk berdiri meski limbung.

"Hah—apa kau masih mau melawanku dengan tubuh lemah macam itu, Iruka?" ejek Mizuki, "lawan aku dan akan kubunuh kau perlahan. Setelahmu, akan aku bunuh bocah siluman itu."

Iruka menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak menopangnya, "jangan—pernah menghina Naruto." Iruka menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya, "aku sendiri yang akan mengalahkanmu."

Mizuki menyeringai, "kita lihat siapa yang tertawa nanti." dia pun bersiap membuat sebuah segel, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat Iruka sudah membuat segel lebih cepat darinya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" puluhan duplikat Iruka muncul dan memenuhi tempat itu.

Naruto memandang takjub pada Iruka, tidak menyangka kalau Iruka ternyata sehebat ini. Mizuki pun sepertinya terkejut akan hal ini.

Seluruh bunshin Iruka membuat segel yang sama, dan mereka semuapun menyerang Mizuki, "Katon!! Housenka no Jutsu!!" semburan api maha dahsyat mengepung Mizuki. Dan setelah serangan itu, yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh Mizuki yang tergeletak di tanah, terluka bakar cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan wajah bersinar. Benar-benar tidak dia sangka kalau kemampuan Iruka begini tinggi, bahkan menguasai elemen api. Naruto hendak menghampiri Iruka setelah seluruh bunshin di tempat itu menghilang, akan tetapi belum lagi Naruto meraih Iruka, tubuh Chuunin itu pun roboh ke tanah.

"IRUKA SENSEI!!" Teriak Naruto panik. Dia menopang kepala Iruka, " Sensei... Iruka Sensei..." panggil Naruto cemas begitu melihat wajah Iruka yang sangat pucat.

Tak lama, datanglah Kakashi dan juga 2 rekan timnya. Kakashi terkejut melihat sisa-sisa pertempuran di sana, juga melihat kondisi Iruka yang terluka parah, "Naruto—apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan menggantikan posisinya.

"Iruka Sensei tadi melawan orang itu... tiba-tiba saja roboh seperti ini." Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Kakashi melihat Mizuki yang terkapar di tanah. Melihat luka-luka Mizuki, Kakashi pun bertanya, "apa Iruka tadi memakai Chakra?"

Merasa kalau pertanyaan Kakashi aneh, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Celaka." Kakashi langsung berdiri sambil membopong Iruka. "aku serahkan Mizuki pada kalian. Sasuke, kalau kau bisa temukan kakakmu segera bilang padanya kalau keadaan sudah membaik dan pasukan pengejar diminta kembali ke desa."

Sasuke mengangguk, meski dia keheranan melihat wajah Kakashi yang jelas sekali tampak panik. Tapi dia tidak bertanya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Sakura dan kau Naruto, tunggu disini sampai seseorang datang mengambil Mizuki. Jangan beranjak selangkahpun!"

"Baik." kata Sakura.

Naruto terlihat cemas, "Kakashi Sensei... Iruka Sensei tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan membawanya ke RS segera. Kita bertemu di sana nanti." dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan 2 Gennin itu untuk membawa Iruka kembali ke desa...

Kakashi berdiri diam memandang Iruka yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur RS. Perban putih membalut luka-luka Iruka akibat pertarungan tadi. Namun yang membuatnya khawatir bukan itu. Kakashi memandang 3 bekas luka sayat yang ada di pundak Iruka. Kakashi mengetahui perihal luka yang memanjang hingga pinggang Iruka itu ketika kali pertama mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Iruka bilang itu luka yang dia dapat saat Kyubi mengamuk di desa. Luka sayat dari cakar Kyubi yang juga telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Iruka pun mengatakan pada Kakashi kalau sejak dia mendapat luka itu, tubuhnya sering sekali tidak bertindak sesuai perintah otak. Kontrol Chakra pun menjadi kacau. Memakai sedikit Chakra saja, beban pada tubuh Iruka akan berlipat ganda.

Kakashi menyelidiki penyebabnya dari puluhan buku yang dia baca. Dan dia akhirnya tahu kalau Chakra Kyubi itu adalah racun bagi siapapun yang terkena serangannya. Chakra liar yang masuk dalam aliran Chakra seseorang dan akan merusak aliran itu perlahan tapi pasti.

Saat Kakashi sibuk dengan pikirannya, Iruka pun membuka matanya. Dengan lemah dia memanggil nama Kakashi dan membuat Jonin itu duduk dan menggenggam tangannya.

Iruka tersenyum pada Kakashi, "... maaf. Aku melanggar janjiku padamu."

Kakashi menggeleng, "bukan salahmu."

Iruka terdiam sebentar sebelum mulai bicara lagi, "Kakashi... Naruto... dia sudah tahu kebenaran tentang Kyubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya. Mizuki yang membocorkan rahasia itu padanya."

Kakashi terkejut, "dia sudah tahu itu?"

Iruka mengangguk, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang. Pasti dia marah... marah dan semakin membenci." tangan Iruka bergetar dalam genggaman Kakashi, "Naruto pasti merasa dikhianati..."

"Shh—tenanglah. Aku yakin dia tidak akan begitu. Dia anak yang kuat." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Iruka, "tidak apa. Aku jamin Naruto tidak akan berubah dari Naruto yang kita kenal." Kakashi membelai lembut kepala Iruka, "cobalah istirahat. Setelah ini kita bicarakan semua dengan tenang. Ya?"

Iruka mengangguk dan dia pun memejamkan mata dan kembali tidur. Kakashi melepaskan tangan Iruka dan membenahi selimutnya. Baru beberapa menit setelah Iruka pulas, 3 Gennin asuhan Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi Sensei... Iruka Sensei bagaimana?" tanya Naruto panik.

Kakashi memandang Naruto, tidak ada bias kemarahan dan dendam dalam bola mata biru yang berkaca-kaca itu. Kakashi tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya, "tidak apa. Dia hanya terlalu lelah saja."

Naruto langsung tampak lega.

"_Benar kan yang aku bilang, Iruka. Naruto kesayanganmu itu benar-benar anak yang kuat._" batin Kakashi. Lalau dia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, "bagaimana dengan Mizuki?"

"Aniki yang mengurusnya. Sekarang semua napi yang kabur sudah dibawa lagi ke penjara." jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu? Baguslah." kata Kakashi. Dia melihat tubuh anak-anak asuhnya itu babak belur, "nah—mumpung ada di RS, sebaiknya kalian obati luka-luka kalian itu. Naruto, kau juga."

"Ga mau. Aku mau nungguin Iruka Sensei. Lagipula lukaku bakal cepat sembuh kok." Kata Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajah dari Iruka, "kalian pergi saja. Biar aku yang jaga Iruka Sensei." katanya dengan nada yang lumayan tidak enak di hati.

Kakashi yang mencoba mengerti Naruto membawa Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kenapa sih dia? Tiba-tiba jadi sewot begitu." kata Sasuke ketus, "dia pikir dia saja yang cemas pada Iruka Sensei?"

Kakashi menepuk kepala Sasuke, "biar dia sendiri dulu. ayo—aku obati luka kalian. Setelah itu aku ingin kalian ikut denganku. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

"Tentang apa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti." dan Kakashi pun membawa 2 anak didiknya itu ke bagian perawatan ringan.

Usai mengobati luka, Kakashi pun membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke gedung akademi. Jelas itu membuat 2 Gennin itu heran.

"Mau apa kita ke sini, Sensei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bertemu dan bicara dengan Yondaime Sama."

Mendengar itu Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. Sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus ikut Kakashi menghadap Hokage mereka sekarang. Namun tidak seorang pun protes atau bicara lagi.

Setelah mereka semua masuk dan bertemu dengan Minato, Kakashi pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Minato terkejut mendengarnya, dan lebih lagi ketika Kakashi memintanya untuk berbicara jujur pada 2 Genin yang ada di sana. Semuanya... tanpa ada yang disembunyikan lagi...

EF

Sasuke berdiri dalam diam di depan ruangan tempat Iruka dirawat. Dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam kamar itu ketika melihat Naruto menangis sendiri sambil menggenggam tangan Iruka.

Cerita yang baru saja dia dengar dari Yondaime membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat. Selama ini dia pikir Naruto hanya bcah yang bisanya hanya membuat keonaran saja. Dan Sasuke pun juga mengganggap kalau Naruto hanyalah sosok bocah manja yang bersembunyi di balik nama ayahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata Naruto hidup dengan menanggung beban yang sangat berat—sendirian...

"Tidak masuk?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh meski menyadari kehadiran Itachi di sebelahnya. Dia tetap diam terpaku melihat sosok Naruto yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Itachi menyentuh lembut pundak Sasuke, "kalau kau mau menghiburnya, lakukan saja. Jangan terlalu jual mahal. Dia itu—rekan timmu 'kan?" tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya, Itachi pun tidak bicara lagi.

Tidak seberapa lama, kemudian datanglah Minato bersama dengan Kakashi. Itachi dan Sasuke membungkuk hormat. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan, karena jelas sekali kalau ia sedang merasa cemas.

Tanpa bicara, Minato pun masuk dalam kamar itu. Saat itu, Naruto hanya menoleh dan tidak bicara apa-apa saat ayahnya datang.

Minato pun berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan. Dia mendekat pada Naruto dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depan putra semata wayangnya itu, "aku sudah dengar semua dari Kakashi... Naruto aku..."

"Chichiue ga usah bicara lagi." Naruto mengeringkan wajahnya, "aku sudah paham semua, kok." Naruto melepaskan tangan Iruka yang sejak tadi dia genggam.

"Naruto..."

"Aku ga marah sama Chichiue, aku juga ga dendam sama Konoha. Tadi Iruka Sensei sempat bangun dan bicara padakku. Dia menceritakan semua alasan kenapa ayah menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku. Karena itu aku ga marah sama siapapun..."

Minato memandang wajah Naruto, "lalu... sekarang bagaimana?"

Naruto mendekati ayahnya, "boleh aku pukul Chichiue sekali saja? Setelah itu aku anggap aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

Minato terkejut, terlebih lagi dengan 3 orang di depan kamar itu. Biar begitu, Minato menuruti kemauan anaknya itu. Dia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di hadapan Naruto, "... pukul saja sampai kau puas. Ku rasa aku memang pantas untuk itu."

Naruto diam sebentar. Dia pun berjalan pelan menuju ayahnya. Namun saat itu bukan kepalan tangan yang ada, melainkan sebuah pelukan erat dari seorang anak yang sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Minato terkejut, "Naruto?"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher Minato, "makasih ya, Chichiue..."

"Eh?"

"Chichiue tetap menjadi ayah untukku. Makasih... Naruto punya semua yang Naruto inginkan disini. Seorang ayah, Sensei yang sangat memperhatikanku, lalu teman-temanku di tim 7. Memang Chichiue pikir ada yang membuatku tidak puas?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "aku bangga kok, pada siapaun aku. Karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak pernah sendirian. Iya 'kan?"

Minato membiarkan setitik airmata jatuh di pipinya, lalu dia pun memeluk Naruto, "ya—kau benar... kau tidak sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum dan bermanja dalam pelukan hangat itu, "aku sayang Chichiue..."

"Seperti aku juga sayang padamu." Minato menggendong Naruto, "kau sudah besar ya. Berat sekali."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato, "tapi seharian ini aku mau jadi anak manja."

"Kau ini memang manja kok." Minato mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara itu 3 orang di depan kamar tampak lega. Meski Sasuke setengah mati menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Itachi yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut.

"Kalau kau mau bermanja juga tidak apa, kok." Katanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Sasuke memalingkan muka, "lagian, mana aku mau bermanja pada orang yang jadi sainganku." dia melepaskan diri dan kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum, "tapi di mataku kau masih bocah sombong yang manja kok."

"Terserah." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan 2 shinobi dewasa itu.

"Adikmu itu benar-benar anak yang unik." Kata Kakashi.

"Sejak kecil wataknya memang keras. Tapi sejak masuk dalam tim 7, aku rasa sifatnya sudah sedikit melunak. Dan ku pikir itu juga karena Naruto ada di dekatnya."

"Ya—mereka itu seperti 2 kutub magnet yang saling menarik." Kata Kakashi mengutip ucapan Iruka dulu.

Itachi memandang sosok Hokage yang sedang memanjakan putranya itu, "baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada beliau dan juga Iruka Sensei."

"Ah—" dan tinggallah Kakashi sendiri di depan kamar itu. Setelah Itachi menhilang dari pandangannya, dia pun masuk ke dalam, "sepertinya tenang sekali." Kata Kakashi.

Minato berbalik, "dia tidur."

Kakashi melihat Naruto pulas di gendongan Minato, "pantas diam."

Minato tersenyum, "ku rasa dia juga lelah. Biar bagaimana dia ini masih 12 tahun." Minato membenahi posisi Naruto, "aku bawa dia pulang dulu. Kalau nanti Iruka bangun, katakan padanya kalau aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya."

Kakashi mengangguk dan dia pun membiarkan mantan Sensei pembimbingnya itu pergi. Kini hanya dia yang ada di kamar Iruka. Kakashi duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyibak poni Iruka yang tertiup angin dari jendela.

Saat itu Iruka terbangun.

"Ah—maaf. Aku membangunkanmu?"

Iruka menggeleng, "bukan. Aku cuma sudah tidak mengantuk saja." Iruka menyentuh wajah Kakashi, "kau belum istirahat sejak tadi?"

"Aku tidak luka." Kakashi membuka penutup wajahnya, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia menggenggam tangan Iruka di pipinya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Hanya sedikit nyeri di punggung saja. Aku memang ceroboh."

"Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama." Kakashi menurunkan tangan Iruka, "Sensei bilang kalau ia akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhmu."

Iruka terdiam sebentar, "—jadi akhirnya kau ceritakan semua?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "aku sudah tidak mau lagi melihatmu terluka sendiri." Di kecupnya bibir Iruka, "aku tidak peduli kau mau marah padaku atau bagaimana. Yang jelas aku juga tidak mau berbohong lebih lama pada Sensei."

"Aku ga marah kok." Iruka tersenyum, "lalu—Naruto mana?"

"Pulang bersama Sensei. Tadi dia tertidur." Kakashi duduk tegak lagi, "bicara tentang Naruto..."

"Apa?" Iruka tampak penasaran.

"Hmmm." Kakashi memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Hokage dan di kamar ini tadi. Lalu dia pun mulai bercerita...

"Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tahu semua?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Sensei sendiri yang cerita."

"Lalu bagaimana mereka?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "mereka luar biasa. Sasuke... seperti yang kau tahu, lega dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi ku rasa fakta ini menimbulkan pikiran baru dalam diri Sasuke. Entahlah—anak itu susah sekali di tebak. Dan Sakura, dia bilang kalau dia tidak keberatan dengan Naruto, apa dan siapapun dia. Bagi Sakura, Naruto tetap temannya yang usil dan suka cari keributan." Kakashi memandang ke luar jendela, "mungkin aku beruntung mendapat anak didik seperti mereka."

Iruka ikut tersenyum, "apa aku bilang. Kau tidak rugi sama sekali."

Kakashi mengangguk, "aku jadi makin penasaran, kira-kira kelak mereka akan jadi seperti apa."

"Yang jelas tidak sepertimu."

Kakashi langsung memandang Iruka, "apa makasudmu? Kau meremehkan aku?"

"Tidak—aku hanya membayangkan... kalau ada 3 orang yang kelakukannya sama sepertimu... bisa-bisa Konoha hancur beneran." Iruka tertawa pelan.

Kakashi cemberut, "kau ini suka sekali meledekku." Dan dia pun menghentikan tawa Iruka dengan ciumannya,

EF

"Iyeeeeeiiii!! Iruka Sensei sudah sembuh!!" Naruto memeluk Iruka dengan suka cita begitu Iruka pulang ke rumahnya setelah 2 hari menginap di RS.

"Kalian disini semua." Iruka memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ya. Naruto yang mengajak kami membuat pesta syukuran karena Sensei sudah sembuh." Kata Sakura, "lihat—kami sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk meja makan Iruka yang penuh dengan beraneka kue dan minuman.

"Wah—terima kasih. Aku jadi merepotkan kalian." Iruka pun masuk dengan separuh di seret oleh Naruto.

"Kalian ini benar-benar pilih kasih. Setiap aku luka karena misi, kalian sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku." Keluh Kakashi yang ikut pulang bersama Iruka. Dia juga tidak menyangka 3 Genin bakal ada di rumah Iruka.

"Yee—kalo Kakashi Sensei mah emang udah bakat luka-luka." Kata Naruto sambil menyuruh Iruka duduk. Dan dia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Iruka yang hanya bisa senyum melihat wajah Kakashi.

Setelah itu, dimulailah pesta ala kadarnya itu. Iruka benar-benar merasa senang hari itu. Tak terasa pesta pun berlangsung hingga sore hari. 3 Genin itu pun berpamitan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Iruka bersama Kakashi.

"Kehadiranya pengacau-pengacau itu pulang juga," Kakashi pun melepaskan penutup wajahnya, "membuatku sebal saja."

"Kau ini, mereka 'kan kesini untukku. Kenapa kau yang sewot?" Iruka bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Kakashi melepas jaket dinasnya, "kalau lelah tidur saja!" Katanya.

Iruka menggeleng, "aku tidak lelah sama sekali, malah rasanya bersemangat sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan badanku seringan ini."

"Kau ini. Jelas saja badanmu terasa jauh lebih enakan daripada sebelumnya. Sensei sudah mengeluarkan racun dari chakra Kyuubi darimu."

Iruka tersenyum, "lagi-lagi aku merepotkan beliau."

Kakashi mengacak poni Iruka, "dasar!! Sensei seperti kesambar petir waktu aku ceritakan semua. Malah aku yang kena marah, dia bilang aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Iruka melirik Kakashi, "iya—maaf——aku ngaku salah," katanya, "omong-omong... kau bilang kau cerita semua. Semua itu sampai mana?" tanya Iruka.

"Semua ya 'semua'. Dari a-z. Kenapa? Keberatan?"

Ada rona merah di pipi Iruka, "bukannya keberatan begitu sih. Cuma—ga nyangka saja kau bisa cerita semua."

"Jelas saja cerita. Sensei tanya bagaimana aku tahu perihal luka di punggungmu itu, sih. Jadi kau mau aku jawab bagaimana? Bohong lagi? Sama saja gali lubang tutup lubang. Bocah ini..."

Iruka menjauhkan tangan Kakashi dari kepalanya, "habis—aku jadi penasaran mukamu waktu cerita pada Yondaime Sama."

Wajah Kakashi ikut memerah, "dasar!! Kau ini suka sekali kalau melihaku salah tingkah."

"Karena kau yang begitu lebih lucu." Iruka bersandar pada Kakashi, "..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"... Tidak apa——hanya aku bingung saja harus bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan Yondaime Sama."

Kakashi tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Iruka, "tenang saja. Sensei bukan tipe orang yang menganggap ini sebagai hal yang aneh. Dia santai-santai saja tanya sejak kapan kita berhubungan. Lagian memang dasarnya dia orang yang cuek."

"Sama seperti muridnya."

"Sudah diam! Jangan mengejekku terus." Kakashi menghadapkan wajah Iruka padanya, "kau mau dibuat diam dengan pelan atau kasar?"

Iruka tersenyum, "terserah padamu. Kan kau yang selalu memutuskan semuanya."

Kakashi menggerai rambut Iruka, "kalau begitu kau jangan protes ya?!" diciumnya pipi Iruka dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang erat, "——kau tidak keberatan kalau di tatami 'kan?" Kakashi membuka jaket Chuunin yang dipakai Iruka.

"Dimanapun... asal itu berarti bersamamu—aku tidak keberatan." Iruka tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi, "kenapa sih kau jadi sopan begini? Kepalamu terbentur atau aku salah makan?"

"Mulai lagi." Kakashi merebahkan Iruka di tatami, "kapan sih kebiasaanmu ini hilang?"

"Tidak akan hilang selama aku denganmu. Habis—ini menggodamu itu hal yang menarik, sih." Iruka tersenyum dan membiarkan Kakashi menelusuri leher dan pundaknya dengan jemari.

"Ya sudahlah—asal kau senang aku juga tdak keberatan." Dan Kakashi pun menikmati semua yang ditawarkan Iruka padanya...

Pagi datang dengan begitu cerahnya. Iruka sudah siap untuk pergi ke akademi dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia lihat Kakashi masih tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar pemalas." Iruka mendekati kekasihnya itu dan mencium pipinya, "aku pergi dulu." Bisiknya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi menarik Iruka hingga dia jatuh diatas badannya. Kakashi tersenyum senang melihat wajah Iruka.

"Kakashi!! Kalau sudah bangun, bilang!! Jangan diam saja!!" Iruka meronta.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku bilang, aku tidak dapat ciuman selamat pagi seperti barusan."

Iruka akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga, "dasar kau ini." Dan dia pun berhenti meronta saat bibir Kakashi menciumnya...

"——Masih pagi sekali... kau mau berangkat sekarang?" Kakashi menyentuh pipi Iruka.

"Ya. Ini awal semester baru. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Lagipula karena kekacauan kemarin dulu itu, banyak dokumen yang harus diperbaharui."

"Tapi kau baru saja pulih. Lukamu juga tidak sembuh begitu saja dalam 2 hari 'kan?" Kakashi duduk tapi tetap memeluk Iruka, "istirahatlah beberapa hari lagi."

Iruka menggeleng, "aku tidak boleh manja. Lagipula tugas Chuunin tidak terlalu berat."

"Tidak berat tapi melelahkan..." Kakashi kembali mencium Iruka, "aku tidak mau kau jatuh lagi."

"Mmm—aku tidak bisa janji." Iruka tersenyum dan membalas ciuman itu, "tapi aku bisa janji—kalau aku akan selalu ada di sini... untuk menunggumu pulang."

"Ya... aku pun harus puas dengan itu 'kan?" Kakashi membenahi jaket Chuunin Iruka, "ya sudah pergi sana! Kau ini memang gila kerja."

Iruka berdiri, "kau yang harus lebih serius lagi." Dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi itu, "aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Iruka menuju ke pintu dan memakai sepatu sandalnya.

"Iruka."

Iruka berballik, "ya?"

"... Aku senang kau tetap memutuskan untuk menjadi Chuunin," kata Kakashi.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan. Tempatku adalah disini——untuk menunggu kalian semua kembali pulang." Iruka menyamankan kakinya dalam balutan bahan karet itu, "sampai malam nanti, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka pun meninggalkan Kakashi yang belum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Setelah pintu tertutup lagi dan langkah Iruka sudah menghilang, Kakashi kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, "... sampai nanti malam ya..." dia tersenyum dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, "hari ini akan jadi menyenangkan sekali, Iruka Sensei..."

EF


	3. Feel The Wind

Feel the Wind

Chara: Kakashi x Iruka

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi _(Kapan ya dikasih ke aku?)_

_ *dilempar kunai*_

_Author note : __Setelah menampung ribuan permintaan *hiperbolis dikit*, akhirnya saia meneruskan fanfic ini. Buat semua yang ngikuti seri ini—dedicated to you all. :3_

_*bhs inggris dapet __**8 nguap**__ aj sok-sok an. Huhuhuhuhu*_

"Iruka....." Kakashi membuka pintu rumah Iruka. Dia pun masuk setelah melepas alas kakinya. Tapi dia tidak melihat Iruka di dalam pandangannya. Saat itu dia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi, "sedang mandi rupanya." Kakashi pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sekian menit setelahnya, Iruka pun keluar dari kamar mandi, "a—Kakashi, sudah lama?" Iruka mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada di pundaknya.

"Tidak. Baru saja datang," Kakashi mencium wangi Iruka yang harum, "tumben kau sudah mandi? Ini masih jam 4 sore."

"Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar parah. Sehari ini aku sudah mandi 2 kali."

"Aa——orang-orang yang lain pun sepertinya merana dalam cuaca sepanas ini," Kakashi melepas jaket tugasnya.

"Misimu sudah selesai?" Iruka duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"Ya—baru saja selesai. Anak-anak itu sudah kabur duluan. Ku rasa mereka juga tidak tahan dengan panas begini," Kakashi merebahkan diri di kasur, "sepertinya mandi enak juga ya?!"

"Mandi saja. Tapi keringkan dulu keringatmu," Iruka menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk yang sedikit basah itu.

"Panas begini—mana mungkin tidak berkeringat," kata Kakashi.

Iruka berdiri dan menjemur handuknya, "aku mau makan reimen. Kau mau tidak?"

"Aku tidak selera makan."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi sendiri," Iruka mengambil dompetnya, "mau titip sesuatu?"

"Enggak. Kau makan saja," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya dengan malas."

Dengan itu Iruka pun keluar dari rumahnya. Udara pabas menyengat membuat Iruka nyaris membatalkan niatnya untuk makan. Tapi perutnya sudah meraung minta diisi. Dan jadilah Iruka berjalan secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke warung reimen dekat asrama Chuunin.

"Iruka. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

Iruka membungkuk hormat saat melihat Minato ada di kedai reimen itu. Lalu dia pun mendekati sang Hokage, "anda sendiri?"

Minato menggeleng, "sama Naruto. Tapi barusan dia keluar dari kedai," katanya, "kenapa berdiri saja. Ayo duduk."

"Ah—baik," Iruka pun duduk berhadapan dengan pimpinan Konoha itu.

Tak lama datanglah Naruto yang langsung melompat memeluk punggung Iruka, "yeeeeii!!! Ada Iruka Sensei," soraknya senang.

"Kau ini—panas begini tetap saja semangat ya?!"

Naruto melepaskan Iruka dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya, "memang aku penuh semangat kok," Naruto melepas jaketnya dan mengikatnya di pinggang.

"Tadi kau kemana?" tanya Minato.

"Ketemu Itachi San."

"Untuk apa?" Minato memandang putranya itu dengan heran.

Naruto diam sebentar, "——anu, tadi selesai melapor... aku rasa kondisi badan Sasuke tidak baik... jadi...." suara Naruto yang tadinya semakin memelan pun akhirnya menghilang sama sekali.

Iruka tersenyum geli sedangkan Minato masih terheran-heran, karena sepengetahuannya Naruto dan Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak akur.

"Lalu—Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya Iruka.

"Kata Itachi San sih, dia cuma demam aja. Orang aneh, panas begini malah dia kena demam."

"Flu musim panas ya... memang ada juga penyakit begitu," Minato menepuk kepala Naruto, "kau tidak mau menjenguknya?"

"Ngapain? Ada juga pasti kami bertengkar lagi. Sakura Chan pasti sudah ke rumahnya duluan," Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Yakin tidak mau kesana?" tanya Iruka.

".... iya."

"Sungguh?"

"......... iya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke sana sendirian saja."

"Eeeeee?!! KENAPA SENDIRIAN???" suara Naruto membuat 3 orang di meja itu menjadi pusat perhatian untuk sedetik di seluruh kedai itu. Saat keadaan normal lagi, Naruto melesakkan wajahnya ke balik tangan yang dia lipat dia atas meja.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "kenapa jadi marah?"

".... aku ga marah," kata Naruto pelan.

Minato tersenyum melihat telinga Naruto yang memerah, "kalau kau mau ikut Iruka, bilang saja. Tidak usah pakai marah begitu."

"Dibilangin aku ga marah kok...."

"Jadi tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku pergi sendiri?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Iruka. Sepertinya dia sedang perang batin antara pergi atau tidak.

Minato menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya lalu dia pergi untuk memesan makanan pada penjaga kedai.

Naruto melirik ayahnya sebentar sebelum memandang Iruka lagi, "gimana ya.... kalau kesana—pasti buntutnya aku bakal berantem lagi sama dia."

Iruka membungkuk di atas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "aku yakin tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu Naruto sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Jadi aku yakin Naruto pasti tidak akan mengajak Sasuke bertengkar," Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "jadi——kau ikut 'kan?"

"Ya——aku ikut!!!" Minato tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan mengangkat tangan kanan anaknya itu, "tentu saja aku ikut, Iruka Sensei."

"Ch—Chichiue!!!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari ayahnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Minato tertawa dan duduk lagi, "sudah sana pergi! Begitu saja pakai malu."

"Aku ga malu!!"

"Kalau ga malu kenapa ga ikut?"

"Siapa bilang begitu?!" dan detik berikutnya Naruto langsung diam. Lalu dia lihat ayahnya dan Sensei kesukaannya memandangnya sambil tersenyum, "Khh——iya iya aku ikut menjenguknya!!!" Naruto duduk lagi dengan wajah cemberut dan merah padam, "senang sekali sih menggodaku," gerutunya.

Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto, "habis kau yang merajuk begitu sangat menggemaskan. Ya 'kan, Iruka?"

"Anda benar."

Naruto menggembungkan dan tidak peduli pada tawa ayahnya dan Iruka, dia masih tetap merajuk saat makanan datang dan belum juga pulih hingga mereka selesai makan dan hendak meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke akademi," Minato memakai lagi mantel Hokage-nya, "jadi anak baik ya, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan dan pergi duluan.

"Kami permisi dulu. Sampai nanti," Iruka membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti Naruto.

Minato sendiri langsung kembali ke gedung akademi dimana tugas sore masih setia menunggunya.

Naruto melangkah pelan di belakang Iruka begitu mereka sampai ke wilayah klan Uchiha yang merupakan pasukan pengaman di garis depan Konoha. Ini kali pertama Naruto masuk wilayah klan pewaris sharingan itu. Sesekali Naruto memainkan plastik tempat kue yang dia bawa untuk Sasuke.

"Nah—rumah Sasuke ada di ujung sana," kata Iruka.

Naruo memandang satu-satunya bangunan megah di wilayah itu. Naruto yakin itu rumah Sasuke, karena dia adalah anak dari pemimpin klan Uchiha.

"Iruka Sensei sering kemari?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi dalam satu bulan aku bisa kemari 2-3 kali. Urusan pekerjaan."

"Ooh…" Naruto mengikuti Iruka terus sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Sasuke.

Iruka mengetuk pintu sopan dan menunggu sahutan dari dalam. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita, Naruto yakin itu ibu Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Selamat siang," sapa Iruka.

"Aa—Iruka Sensei. Tumben sekali kemari."

"Kami ingin menjenguk Sasuke, Itachi bilang dia demam."

"Ah, ya..." Mikoto memandang Naruto, saat itu Naruto kaget saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya, "kau juga datang, Naruto Kun. Sakura Chan juga tadi kemari," Ia membuka pintu lebar dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, "silahkan ke lantai dua. Kamar Sasuke ada di dekat tangga."

"Terima kasih," Iruka mengajak Naruto masuk dengan ibu Sasuke yang mengantar mereka hingga tangga.

"I... ini untuk Sasuke," Naruto menyerahkan plastik kue yang sengaja dia beli tadi pada ibu Sasuke, "kuenya tidak manis... jadi.... Sasuke pasti suka."

"Wah—terima kasih, Naruto Kun. Kau memperhatikan kebiasaannya juga," Mikoto menerima plastik itu, "aku akan menyusul nanti. Kalian silahkan santai saja."

Setelah ibu Sasuke pergi, Naruto baru berani bicara, "anu.... Iruka Sensei...."

"Ya?"

"Tadi... ibu Sasuke senyum sama aku. Apa.... apa dia tidak benci aku?"

Iruka berhenti di 3 anak tangga terakhir. Lalu dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto, "dengan begini kau tahu, 'kan... di Konoha pun banyak orang yang menerima keberadaanmu. Meski kita tahu ada juga yang menolak kenyataan ini, setidaknya kau harus hidup dengan kebanggaan untuk orang-orang yang mendukungmu," Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto, "ayo, kita ke kamar Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu, keringkan dulu wajahmu."

Naruto pun mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmatanya. Kemudian dia pun mengikut Iruka menuju ke kamar Sasuke...

Iruka membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Ternyata saat itu Sasuke sedang tidur.

"Waduh—dia sedang tidur."

Naruto mengintip dari balik badan Iruka dan melihat rekan satu timnya itu sedang pulas. Suhu ruangan itu tidak seberapa panas karena pendngin ruangannya dinyalakan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau langsung pulang atau...."

"Kita di sini sebentar ya, Iruka Sensei," Naruto pun mendahului Iruka masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Iruka tersenyum, "tentu saja," Dan dia pun menutup pintu kamar itu. Iruka mendekati Naruto yang sudah ada di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke, "—sepertinya keadaannya suudah membaik. Dia tidur pulas sekali."

Naruto mengangguk.

Iruka menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang pulas, "demamnya masih ada, tapi tidak parah."

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Iruka memandang Naruto heran, "kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pendiam begitu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tetap diam.

Iruka cuma tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto. Dia paham benar kalau saat Naruto berubah jadi pendiam, itu tandanya dia sudah merasa lega, juga senang. Iruka juga paham benar kalau kebiasaan Naruto berespresi sering terbalik-balik. Saat dia sedang banyak pikiran, mendadak dia akan jadi ceria. Tapi kalau sedang senang atau lega seperti sekarang, dia malah diam seribu bahasa, malah terkesan kalau dia sedang marah.

Karena itu juga Iruka tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto senang berteman dengan Sasuke, karena sepanjang waktu mereka bersama, wajah Naruto pasti cemberut.

"Maaf menunggu," Mikoto masuk dalam kamar itu dan membawa suguhan, "kenapa berdiri saja? Tidak duduk?" ia meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja belajar Sasuke, "aa—dia sedang tidur rupanya. Maaf ya, padahal kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang."

"Tidak apa. Malah kami senang melihatnya bisa tidur pulas begitu. Ya 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

Mikoto tersenyum, "dia itu memang anak yang keras kepala. Padahal sejak pagi tadi kondisi badannya buruk, tetap saja memaksa pergi. Kalian pasti kerepotan," katanya pada Naruto, "mungkin besok tim kalian harus melaksanakan misi bertiga dulu, soalnya tadi Itachi sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk istirahat total sampai dia pulih."

Saat itu Naruto menggeleng, "kata Kakashi Sensei, kami tidak akan mengambil misi sebelum Sasuke sembuh. Lagipula yang namanya tim itu harus selalu bersama, tidak ada gunanya melaksanakan misi kalau anggota tidak lengkap."

"Ah—begitu, ya. Senang mengetahui kalau Sasuke punya teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian," Mikoto mengusap kepala Naruto, "lain kali juga, sering-seringlah main kemari ya?!"

"Iya..." jawab Naruto setelah mengatasi ketakjubannya.

Lalu selama Iruka dan Naruto berkunjung, Sasuke tidak bangun sama sekali. Karena hari mulai gelap, mereka berdua pun pamit dan meninggalkan wilayah klan Uchiha.

Iruka menggandeng tangan Naruto sepanjang perjalanan, "jadi besok kau libur, ya?!"

"Iya. Kakashi Sensei yang nyuruh," Naruto menendangi kerikil yang bertebaran di jalan setapak di dekat sungai, "Chichiue nyuruh aku latihan dengan Ero Sennin. Aku malas. Kalau latihan sama dia pasti badanku luka semua."

"Jangan seperti itu. Harusnya kau senang dilatih oleh beliau. Sennin Jiraiya itu adalah pembimbing Yondaime Sama dulu."

"Biar begitu juga——aku kesal. Dia orangnya kasar, norak, mesum lagi. Bukannya mengawasi latihanku dengan benar, dia malah main-main sendiri."

Iruka tertawa hambar, "ya——itu memang sifat beliau. Tapi yakinlah, beliau itu orang yang sangat hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa belajar banyak darinya."

"Aku juga tahu dia hebat. Tapi aku ga suka sifatnya," Naruto melepaskan tangan Iruka, "sampai sini saja, Iruka Sensei pasti capek, jadi ga usah nganter aku sampai rumah," katanya.

"Umm, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai besok, Naruto."

"Sampai besok, Iruka Sensei. Daaah!!" Naruto melambai dan berlari meninggalkan Iruka.

Lalu Iruka pun segera kembali ke rumahnya, sampai tadi dia lupa kalau tadi Kakashi ada di sana. Setelah sampai, Iruka pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "aku pulang."

Kakashi yang saat itu sedang bengong di meja makan menoleh, "yo—kau makan dimana? Ibukota? Lama sekali?"

"Maaf," Iruka melepas alas kakinya dan mengunci pintu, "aku mengantar Naruto menjenguk Sasuke dulu," Iruka ikut duduk di meja makan, "kau sudah makan?"

"Barusan selesai," Kakashi menunjuk bungkus ramen instan di tempat sampah.

"Kenapa makan ramen? Di kulkas 'kan ada makanan," Iruka tampak kesal.

"Malas memanaskannya," kata Kakashi asal sambil meminum jus dingin yang dia pegang dari tadi.

"Dasar!! Lain kali tidak akan aku masakkan lagi."

"Begitu saja marah," Kakashi meletakkan gelasnya, "'kan bisa buat makan malam."

Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan kesal, "dasar tidak mau kalah."

Kakashi nyengir, "tertular kamu"

Iruka berdiri dan mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas, saat itu Kakashi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Iruka. tanpa bicara dipeluknya pinggang Iruka dan dia pun mulai menciumi semua bagian tubuh Iruka yang bisa dia jangkau.

"Kakashi…." Protes Iruka.

"Sssh!!! Diam saja!" Kakashi memeluk Iruka makin rapat, "aku sudah lama menginginkan ini. Memangnya kau tidak?"

"…. Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "aku akan tahu kalau itu bohong," dibawanya Iruka ke tempat tidur dan direbahkannya diatas kasur, "pembohong licik."

"Kau juga, perayu ulung," Iruka memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Kakashi membawanya berkelana ketempat yang jauh melampaui batas ilusi…..

Iruka terbangun tiba-tiba. Hari masih gelap. Iruka melirik jam di sisi atas tempat tidurnya, masih dini hari. Iruka duduk dan melihat Kakashi pulas sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Masih jam segini... kenapa aku bisa bangun, ya?" Iruka melepaskan diri dari Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak akan terbangun meski ada gempa. Dipakainya lagi bajunya yang berserakan dilantai. Perlahan, Iruka berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Karena tidurnya begitu lelap, dia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk meski ini masih jauh dari jam bangunnya yang normal.

Mengisi waktu, Iruka memilih untuk membaca buku saja. Yang jelas bukan Icha Icha Paradise yang menjadi kegemaran Kakashi. Tenggelam dalanm untaian kata-kata itu, Iruka sampai tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah beranjak terang.

"Iruka?"

Iruka menutup bukunya dan melihat kalau Kakashi sudah bangun, "ohayou!"

Kakashi mendekati Iruka, "pagi begini sudah baca buku. Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Siapa bilang kurang kerjaan? Kerjaanku ini menumpuk sekali, tau!!"

Kakashi tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Iruka, "hari ini aku tidak ada misi. Sore nanti—kencan denganku, yuk?" ajaknya.

Wajah Iruka bersemu merah, "jangan bercanda—kencan apa?" dia menjauhkan wajah Kakashi darinya.

"Ya kencan. Berdua saja. Kau—dan aku," Kakashi melepaskan tangan Iruka dari dagunya, "lagi pula akademi tidak terlalu repot 'kan?" dia mencium telapak tangan Iruka, "jangan coba bohong padaku!"

Iruka tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau begitu jam 4 sore nanti aku jemput kau!!" Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menikmati wajah Iruka yang masih semerah tomat itu.

#

"Kakashi Sensei!!!!"

Kakashi menoleh dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya, "oo—apa, Naruto?"

"Anu anu—aku barusan ke rumah Sasuke. Katanya dia udah sembuh dan bisa ikut misi lagi," serunya semangat.

"Oya? Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti besok kita berkumpul di tempat biasa, aku akan ambilkan misi yang menyenangkan untuk kalian," Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto.

"OK—aku kasih tau Sakura Chan dulu. Sampai besok, Kakashi Sensei!!" Naruto melambai dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Jounin pembimbingnya itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "ampun deh anak itu, panas begini masih bisa semangat."

"Kakashi."

Sekali lagi Kakashi menoleh, kali ini yang menyapanya adalah Minato.

"Sensei…." Kakashi menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Sedang tidak ada misi begini—tumben kau di akademi?"

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "hanya menghilangkan suntuk saja. Sensei sendiri—tumben sudah bebas dari kantor?"

Minato ikut tertawa, "'Ma kasih buat Iruka, aku jadi tidak harus membaca dokumen yang 'salah alamat'. Lagipula hari ini aku ada janji dengan Naruto untuk menemaninya berlatih. Kalau dia marah bisa gawat jadinya," Minato melirik jam di halaman akademin, "sudah jam segini—aku pulang duluan, ya!?"

"Sampai besok, Sensei," Kakashi membiarkan Minato pergi duluan, lalu dia pun masuk ke gedung akademi, ke ruangan Chuunin tepatnya. Di sana dia pun meemukan Iruka sedang merapikan mejanya, "sudah selesai?"

Iruka terlonjak mendengar suara Kakashi, dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu, "jangan mengejutkan aku begitu!!" kata Iruka sambil memasukkan map di tangannya ke dalam laci meja.

"Maaf maaf," Kakashi mendekati pujaan hatinya itu, "akademi sudah sepi begini kau masih saja sibuk sendiri."

Iruka mengunci laci meja kerjanya dan menyimpan kunci itu di kantung rompi Chuunin-nya, "sebentar lagi bakal ada ujian Chuunin. Jangan harap aku bisa santai terus begini."

"Yah—yang nanti biar dipikir nanti saja, sekarang—kau sudah ada janji kencan denganku 'kan, Iruka Sensei?" Kakashi tersenyum.

"…. Iya baiklah… ayo."

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan gedung akademi yang nyaris kosong itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Iruka saat mereka menyusuri pertokoan di sepanjang jalan.

"Hmm—entahlah. Sebenarnya aku cuma mau jalan-jalan berdua saja. Bosan juga kan kalau setiap hari hanya berkutat di akademi dan di rumah saja. Sesekali merubah suasana juga penting."

Iruka memandang pria di sisinya itu, dia tersenyum, "dasar kau ini. Kalau hanya begini—tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kencan 'kan?"

Kakashi hanya memandang kekasihnya itu, "teruss—kalau kencan itu yang bagaimana?" tanyanya menggoda.

"I—itu sih…." Iruka tergagap sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah."

"Ayo!! Katakan padaku!!"

Jengkel karena digoda terus, Iruka mempercepat jalannya.

Kakashi pun mengikutinya dengan wajah senang…

Mereka pulang ke rumah Iruka —yang lebih sering ditinggali Kakashi daripada rumahnya sendiri— saat matahari sudah terbenam. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan sore untuk berbincang santai di dekat sungai. Tapi bukan Kakashi namanya kalau tidak menggunakan waktu privat itu secara efektif.

"Lalu—benar kau mau mengikutkan tim 7 dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini?" tanya Iruka sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

Kakashi duduk di tatami, "ya. Aku pikir mereka sudah siap. Sasuke dan Naruto mengalami kemajuan pesat. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Kasihan kalau kemampuan mereka tidak dimatangkan dengan pengalaman."

"Berarti kau harus beri perhatian lebih pada mereka. Lawan mereka nanti bukan hanya shinobi dari Konoha."

"Sifat over-protective mu itu ga sembuh-sembuh ya?" Kakashi membuka rmpi dan juga atribut keninjaan yang lain, "tenang saja, mereka bukan bocah-bocah yang idak bisa apa-apa lagi. Mereka sudah menjadi shinobi yang handal."

Selesai berganti pakaian, Iruka duduk di dekat Kakashi, "aku tahu mereka sudah tumbuh jadi shinobi yang hebat. Tapi—tetap saja aku khawatir. Apalagi Jounin seperti kamu," dia menghela nafas.

Kakashi melirik Iruka, "jadi kau meremehkan aku, begitu?"

"Tidak—siapa yang meremehkan?" Iruka berlagak tidak mengerti dan menuang segelas air putih dari teko —yang selalu stand by di meja— , "Malam ini mau makan apa?"

Kakashi menyeringai, "Ka—"

"Aku bukan termasuk menu yang ditawarkan malam ini," sela Iruka sebelum Kakashi selesai bicara. Walhasil si Jounin langsung gondok, "aku masak dulu," Iruka pun berdiri, "kalau kau menggangguku, aku lempar kau keluar."

Kakashi cemberut, "kau ini—makin brutal deh," keluhnya.

Iruka tidak menanggapi dan membiarkan Kakashi menggerutu sesukanya.

Tanpa adanya Kakashi di dapur, Iruka bisa menyelesaikan masakannya 2x lebih cepat. Dengan cekatan dia pun menghidangkan 2 porsi hamburger dengan telur mata sapi yang menggiurkan, "adanya cuma ini."

"Ga masalah. Makan sambil lihat kamu udah kenyang kok," Kakashi ngegombal.

Biar tau cuma godaan, Iruka tidak bisa mencegah rona merah mewarnai pipi putihnya, "cepat makan!!" katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya,

"Itadakimasu."

#

#

Akhirnya ujian Chuunin pun tiba di Konoha. Saat ini desa shinobi yang dikelilingi gunung dan hutan itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh dunia, dan peserta ujian pun sudah memenuhi seluruh sudut Konoha.

"Wah—ramai ramaaii…." Minato terlihat senang memandang jalanan Konoha yang penuh sesak.

"Kau ini—ujian Chuunin bukan festival, Minato," ujar Sarutobi yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah 'junior'nya itu.

Minato tersenyum, "tapi—jarang sekali Konoha bisa seramai ini, Sarutobi Sensei," katanya riang.

"Kau ini—apa tidak cemas pada Naruto?"

Minato akhirnya memandang Hokage generasi ketiga itu, "Sensei tenang saja. Naruto bukan lagi anak kecil yang butuk perhatian lebih. Lagipula aku sudah memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Jadi—ku rasa tidak ada yang bisa meremehkannya sekarang," katanya dengan nada puas.

Sarutobi terkejut, "maksudmu—kau sudah wariskan 'itu' untuknya."

Minato tersenyum penuh arti, "yang 'ITU' juga sudah aku serahkan padanya."

Raut wajah pria tua itu bercampur antara kagum dan tidak percaya, "rupanya bakatmu menurun padanya, Minato."

"Sensei pikir begitu? Menurutku—malah sifat Kushina lah yang menurun padanya. Ceria—supel—dan pintar sekali mencari masalah," Minato memandang foto mendiang istrinya yang memeluk Naruto yang baru berusia 1 bulan.

Sarutobi tertawa, "ya ya—aku ingat sekali. Kushina itu wanita yang sangat aktif. Melihat Naruto sekarang, membuatku teringat dengannya."

"Iya," Minato kembali memandang ke luar jendela ruang kerjanya.

Saat itu pintu kayu ruangan itu terketuk dan masuklah Iruka, "maaf menganggu," ujar Chuunin itu, "utusan dari Tsuki Gakure dan Suna Gakure sudah tiba."

"Begitu," Minato meraih jubah Kage yang tersampir di badan kursi, "aku akan menemui mereka sekarang, kalau begitu. Sensei ikut?" tanyanya pada Sarutobi.

"Kau pergilah. Aku 'kan hanya penasehatmu saja. Aku tungu di sini. Orang tua sepertiku harusnya sudah pensiun."

Minato tertawa pelan, "Anda masih tampak muda kok, Sensei," katanya sambil merangkapi jaket Jounin yang masih dia kenakan dengan jubah putih Hokage, "ayo Iruka, antar aku ke sana."

"Baik."

Di lain tempat, tim 7 sedang melakukan briefing sebelum ujian Chuunin dimulai besok. Kakashi mengumpulkan 3 anak didiknya itu di taman 'langit', tempat favorit mereka.

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan banyak bicara, yang jelas aku mau kalian melakukan semaksimal yang kalian bisa dalam ujian ini. Jangan anggap remeh lawan kalian. Karena mereka bukan Genin biasa. Ada juga yang sudah mengikuti ujian Chuunin berkali-kali tapi tidak lulus. Tipe seperti mereka jelas punya pengalaman lebih dibanding kalian."

3 anak itu hanya diam tidak berkomentar.

"Materi ujian setiap kali ujian diadakan akan berbeda, jadi—aku tidak punya bocoran untuk kalian."

"Huh!! Jangan menyindir," kata Sasuke dingin, "siapa yang tidak tahu kalau kau ini langsung menjadi Jounin tanpa melewati jalur Chuunin dulu."

"Itu benar," dukung Sakura, "Sensei jangan memperolok kami, donk!!"

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"_Ya ampun—mereka ini sama sekali tidak manis_," batin Kakashi merana, "kalau 'gitu, aku cuma bisa bilang selamat berjuang untuk kalian. Bagaimana pun kalian itu Genin kebanggaanku."

"KAMI AKAN BERJUANG KERAS, SENSEI LIHAT SAJA NANTI!!" Seru Naruto kelewat semangat. Tapi sepertinya yang lain sudah kebal menghadapi suara menggelegar seperti itu.

"Ya—ya… bagus kalau semangat. Asal kalian ga langsung KO di babak pertama," Kakashi tertawa meski melihat muka-muka angker mendelik padanya.

Kakashi lalu beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar di pagar besi taman itu, "hari ini kalian bersantailah. Tidak ada latihan! Tidak ada keributan. Nikmati hari ini sebagai anak biasa. Karena kalian tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa bersantai," ada nada mengintimidasi dari suara Kakashi.

Ketiga anak itu pun barengan meyakinkan diri kalau mereka tidak akan melanggar kata-kata Kakashi.

"Ok—sekarang bubar!! Semoga sukses di ujian nanti," Kakashi mengakhiri 'ceramah' singkatnya. Lalu setelah 3 Genin nya bubar, Kakashi pun menuju ke gedung akademi untuk mencari Iruka. Dan dia menemukannya di tangga menuju ke lantai 2, "Iruka!!"

"Kakashi? Sedang apa di sini? Anak-anak mana?" tanya Iruka heran.

"Sudah aku bubarkan. Mereka harus rileks sebelum ujian besok."

"Hee—tumben kau pengertian," Iruka menuruni sisa anak tangga, "lalu kenapa kemari?"

Kakashi langsung —pura-pura— merajuk, "kau ini—dingin sekali sih?! Jadi aku ga boleh nih nyari kamu?"

Iruka memandang Kakashi, "tipuanmu udah ga guna tau!! Lagian sudah aku bilang 'kan kalau aku sibuk!!"

Kakashi mengekor saat Iruka masuk ke ruang Chuunin yang mirip seperti barak tentara yang siap perang.

"Pergi sana!! Disini ga butuh tambahan satu orang yang ga penting," Iruka dengan lihainya berjalan melewati padatnya orang dalam ruangan itu dan menuju ke meja kerjanya.

Tapi bagi Kakashi, hal seperti itu juga tidak sulit, dia pun mengikuti Iruka, "—lalu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Mata Iruka membulat saking kagetnya. Tidak menyangka Kakashi—si Kakashi yang 'itu'—yang bahkan malas untuk mengambil gelasnya sendiri di rumah, mau menawarkan bantuan padanya….

"Kau—tidak sedang sakit 'kan? Kepalamu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Iruka tulus tanpa maksud menyindir.

Kakashi benar-benar merajuk saat itu, "kau ini—aku sudah baik-baik mau membantumu… kau pikir aku ini kuman penyakit malas atau gimana?"

Iruka masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya, "a—aah!! Ya—kalau kau serius mau membantu," akhirnya Chuunin itu memberikan beberapa map pada Kakashi, "tolong antarkan ini pada Sandaime Sama, beliau ada di ruang di sebelah ruangan Hokage."

Kakashi menerima map itu, "baiklah—segera aku antar," dan Jounin berambut keperakan itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Iruka.

"Ya ampun—" Iruka menghela nafas, "jangan-jangan dia salah makan. Tumben-tumbennya mau bantu aku di akademi," tak sempat heran lebih lama, Iruka sudah disibukkan oleh dokumen baru yang datang seolah tidak ada habisnya….

Malam mulai menyelimuti Konoha dengan hiasan ribuan bintang yang tersebar dan bersinar nakal di langit. Iruka menghela nafas lega setelah akhirnya pekerjaan hari itu beres. Dia duduk sendiri di ruangan Chuunin yang sudah kosong dan gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruang segi empat yang besar itu.

Iruka pun merebahkan paruh atas tubuhnya di meja kerjanya, rasa lelah membuatnya malas beranjak. Ditambah udara malam yang lumayan sejuk—Iruka pun tertidur tanpa gangguan….

"Ya ampun—pantas ditunggu tidak keluar juga, rupanya dia tidur disini," Kakashi masuk dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Iruka yang sudah pulas, "hei, Iruka—ayo bangun!!" Kakashi menepuk pelan pipi Iruka. Tapi dia tidak mendapat reaksi sama sekali, "…. Dia pasti lelah setelah sibuk seharian,"

Dan Kakashi pun perlahan mengangkat tubuh Iruka yang tidak terlalu berat baginya. Karena tidak ingin Iruka terbangun, Kakashi pun dengan cepat membawanya pulang. Asrama Chuunin pun tampak sudah gelap karena penghuninya memilih untuk segera tidur dan memulihkan tenaga.

Kakashi membaringkan Iruka dan melepas jaket kerjanya. Dia pun melepas ikatan rambut Iruka dan membiarkan rambut sehalus sutra itu jatuh membingkai wajah Iruka dengan sempurna. Kakashi tersenyum, berapa lama pun, dia tidak akan pernah bosan memandang wajah tidur kekasihnya ini. Wajah yang tetap sama sejak dia masih remaja….

Jam weker berdering lumayan kencang, membuat Iruka seketika terjaga dari tidur pulasnya. Saat membuka mata, dia terkejut mendapati dirinya ada di rumah dan berbaring nyaman di kasurnya. Padahal jelas dia ingat kalau dia tertidur di ruangan kerja para Chuunin.

Iruka pun bangun, dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut melihat Kakashi tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur sementara paruh tubuhnya yang lain terduruk di lantai. Menyadari kalau Kakashi yang membawanya pulang, Iruka tersenyum.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kakashi.

Sentuhan itu membangunkan Kakashi dari tidurnya. Ketika dia memandang wajah Iruka yang tersenyum padanya, dia pun ikut tersenyum, "pagi," katanya.

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu lelap sekali," Iruka menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Tidak lebih pulas darimu," Kakashi menguap singkat, "sama sekali tidak terbangun meski dipindah," Kakashi menyentuh pipi Iruka, "wajahmu tampak lelah—tidurlah sebentar lagi!"

Iruka menggeleng, "sedang sibuk begini—mana mungkin aku bisa santai-santai di rumah," Iruka turun dari tempt tidurnya.

Kakashi sudah paham benar sifat keras kepala milik Iruka, jadi dia tidak mau cari perkara pagi-pagi dan membiarkan Iruka menuju ke kamar mandi….

"Aku tidak siapkan sarapan, ya?! Aku harus segera ke akademi," Iruka memakai rompi dinasnya, "tidak apa 'kan?"

Kakashi menganggkat bahunya, "tidak masalah. Aku bisa makan diluar…. Kalau lapar."

Iruka tersenyum sekenanya, "ya sudah—aku pergi dulu. Kau awasi anak-anak, ya? Jangan sampai mereka buat masalah di babak pertama ujian ini."

"—Aku tidak bisa janji," kata Kakashi, "mereka itu—terutama Sasuke dan Naruto— lebih berbakat untuk menambah musuh daripada menambah teman."

Iruka tertawa pelan, "kalau begitu kita serahkan saja pada mereka," dia pun siap pergi setelah memakai sandal shinobi miliknya, "sampai nanti, Kakashi!"

#

#

Ujian Chuunin sudah memasuki babak ketiga, dimana para peserta harus bertanding satu lawan satu, tidak peduli mereka dari desa atau tim yang sama. Yang berhasil lolos dari babak itu akan bertanding di babak final 1 bulan setelahnya. Dan 3 minggu telah berlalu sebelum ujian final dimulai….

"Hokage Sama, saya membawa berkas untuk ujian final nanti," Iruka masuk ke ruang kerja Hokage dan menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu, "—anda… sepertinya sedang lelah."

Minato menghela nafas, "Hhh—rasanya aku butuh liburan. Makin hari omelan Kazekage itu makin menjadi…. Rasanya persiapan yang kita lakukan salah semua…."

"Beliau memang berwatak keras. Harusnya anda sudah paham benar 'kan?"

Minato membuka map yang diberikan Iruka padanya, "biar bagaimana—masa iya sih harus marah-marah tiap hari? Aku jadi kasian sama 3 anaknya. Tiap hari harus ketemu ayah galak begitu."

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Hokage nya, "tapi 3 anak Kazekage Sama itu berhasil lolos ke babak final. Mereka pasti hebat. Apa anda tidak mencemaskan Naruto?"

Mendengar itu, Minato langsung tepar di meja kerjanya, "hhh—aku dicuekin…. Sejak dia latihan dengan Jiraiya Sensei… tiap pulang langsung tidur."

"Jadi—sekarang Naruto latihan dengan Jiraiya Sama lagi? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Minato duduk tegak lagi, "bagus sih bagus—tapi ga perlu nyuekin ayahnya sampai segitunya 'kan?"

Nyaris saja tawa Iruka lepas, tapi mati-matian dia menahannya, "anda sabar saja. Memang kalau sudah semangat—Naruto itu bisa lupa segalanya," katanya mencoba menghibur, "sekarang anda selesaikan saja tugas hari ini!!"

Minato cemberut, tapi biar begitu tangannya tetap bergerak menyelesaikan laporan yang dibawa Iruka.

Setelah menerima kembali mapnya, Iruka pun mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Hokage itu. Di koridor, dia berpapasan dengan yang tadi sibicarakan di dalam. Sang Kazekage berjalan menuju ke ruang Hokage bersama 2 orang pengawalnya. Iruka langsung mepet ke dinding dan membungkuk hormat pada pimpinan Suna Gakure itu.

Setelah 3 orang itu masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage, Iruka buru-buru pergi, "_kasihan Minato Sama, pasti kena omel lagi_," Iruka kembali ke ruangan Chuunin yang saat ini lumayan lengang karena ujian final masih 1 minggu lagi.

"Iruka!!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Iruka pun menoleh, "Kakashi—sedang apa disini?"

Kakashi mendekati Iruka, "sedang senggang saja. Sasuke sedang latihan dengan Itachi, jadi aku 'bebas tugas'. Kau masih repot?"

Iruka menggeleng, "sudah selesai. Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Bisa?"

"Iya. Tapi sebentar ya?! Aku harus membereskan mejaku dulu."

Kakashi lalu duduk di kursi Iruka, "kau ini—itu kan bisa dibereskan nanti. Dasar perferksionis."

"Daripada si pemalas. Aku paling tidak bisa lihat barang tidak beraturan," pekerjaan Iruka selesai setelah dia menata berkas-berkas di sisi kiri mejanya, "sudah selesai, ayo makan. Perutku sudah lapar sekali."

Lalu mereka berdua pun menuju ke salah satu kedai untuk membeli 2 porsi makanan. Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke taman yang lumayan sepi untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Naruto sekarang berlatih dengan Jiraiya Sama lagi?" tanya Iruka disela makan mereka.

"Hmm," Kakashi mengangguk, "kulihat beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka sering berdua. Entah apalagi yang diajarkan Sennin itu."

"Kau benar. Saat ini Naruto juga sudah menguasai Rasengan milik Hokage Sama. Tipe chakra keduanya pun sama persis, benar-benar ayah anak yang hebat."

"Ya—kaget juga sih Naruto bisa menguasai Jutsu itu. Tapi dasarnya dia itu anak yang berkemauan keras, sih," Kakashi melahap habis makanannya dan meneguk air mineral botolan sampai habis.

Iruka pun sudah selesai makan, "terus—kau mengajarkan apa pada Sasuke?"

"Chidori," jawab Kakashi enteng. Dan dia jadi heran melihat wajah Iruka yang keheranan memandangnya, "apa?"

"…. Enggak—cuma ga nyangka aj kamu mau 'mewariskan' Jutsu originalmu pada Sasuke."

"Aku dan anak itu setipe. Jenis chakra kami pun sama. Jadi kupikir kenapa tidak, Sasuke pantas memiliki Jutsu itu. Ya—sebagai tambahan dari Jutsu elemen api yang dia kuasai."

Iruka membereskan sisa makan siang mereka, "rupanya kau perhatian juga pada mereka."

"Apa itu? Kau meragukan aku?"

"Tidak kok."

Kakashi meraih lengan Iruka dan menariknya hingga Chuunin itu berada dalam pelukannya, "kau itu suka sekali menggodaku? Kebiasaanmu tidak hilang juga."

Iruka tersenyum, "sudah aku bilang—menggodamu itu menyenangkan."

Kakashi membalas senyuman itu, lalu saat dia melihat Iruka memajamkan matanya, Kakashi pun memberikan sebuah ciuman yang manis pada orang terpenting baginya itu.

Kedua tangan Iruka melingkar mesra di pinggang Kakashi dan dia pun tidak berniat mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan cepat. Sesekali mereka berdua melepaskan diri, hanya untuk saling memandang sejenak dan kemudian kembali menyamankan diri dalam sensasi yang memabukkan itu…….

"Serius mau kembali ke akademi?" Kakashi memasang kembali kain di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Belum waktunya aku pulang. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Kalau ada yang mau kau makan, belanja sendiri, ya?!" Iruka membawa plastik tempat dia mengumpulkan sampah makan siang tadi.

"Teganya—masa aku disuruh belanja," rajuk Kakashi.

"Sekali-sekali. Biar kau tahu kalau belanja itu juga bukan pekerjaan remeh," kata Iruka cuek, "aku pergi."

"Ya yaa—" Kakashi melambai sekenanya, "sampai nanti, Iruka Sensei!!"

#

Malam itu bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap. Sesekali terdengar suara gemuruh petir dikejauhan. Iruka memacu langkahnya supaya dia bisa sampai di rumah sebelum hujan turun.

Iruka segera meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, tapi dia terkejut karena pintunya terkunci, "aneh," Iruka mengeluarkan kunci miliknya dan membuka pintu, "Kakashi kemana, ya?" dia pun masuk dalam ruangan yang masih gelap itu.

Iruka membuka sandalnya dan menyalakan lampu. Di meja tempat mereka biasa makan, ada 2 plastik berisi bahan makanan, juga ada sebuah memo. Iruka membaca memo itu terlebih dahulu,

"_maaf—aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah, aku harus pergi ke Shi no Mori bersam Asuma dan Kurenai. Ada hal gawat yang terjadi. Kau makanlah sendiri dan lekas tidur! Aku tidak mau melihatmu bekerja sampai kelelahan seperti kemarin!!"_

Memo singkat dengan tulisan acak-acakan ala Kakashi itu diletakkan Iruka kembali di atas meja.

"—Sesuatu yang gawat? Semoga bisa segera selesai," lalu Iruka memeriksa isi plastik-plastik itu. Ada bahan-bahan lengkap untuk membuat Nikujaga, "dasar—padahal dulu kentang itu seperti racun buat dia, sekarang—beli sebanyak ini, dia pikir butuh berapa banyak untuk membuat 2 porsi Nikujaga?" Iruka sedikit menyesal menyuruh Kakashi belanja. Bukan apa—tapi kulkasnya langsung penuh dengan bahan-bahan yang kelewat banyak jumlahnya….

Makan malam sendirian menjadi hal langka dalam hidup Iruka saat ini, dan dia tidak pernah suka kalau makan sendirian seperti malam ini. Lalu—sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya,

"Aku bawa saja untuk makan bersama Naruto. Jam segini—Minato Sama pasti belum pulang," dan dengan semangat Iruka menata Nikujaga itu dalam wadah bersih. Setelah menyambar jaketnya, dia pun segera meninggalkan rumah.

Malam itu—entah kenapa jalanan begitu sepi. Apa karena penduduk tahu hujan akan turun, atau ada alasan lain? Iruka tetap berjalan menuju ke bukit dimana rumah kediaman Hokage berada. Tapi—suasana sepi seperti ini jadi membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Iruka pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumah Naruto.

Suara langkah kakinya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang didengar Iruka. Tapi mendadak dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya 1—tapi mungkin lebih dari 2 orang. Mencoba untuk tetap waspada, Iruka menyiapkan sebilah kunai di tangan kanannya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Detik berikutnya, Iruka harus melepaskan wadah Nikujaga yang dia bawa untuk menghindri serangan dari orang yang sejak tadi mengintainya. Tubuh Iruka terpental cukup jauh karena kalah tenaga. Tapi dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus dalam jarak aman dari penyerangnya.

Karena gelapnya malam, Iruka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia hanya menangkap bayangan orang di hadapannya, bertubuh sedang agak membungkuk, mengenakan jubah panjang dan mengenakan topi lebar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?!" Iruka tidak menurunkan kunai di tangannya.

Sosok asing itu tidak menjawab.

"_Sial—dia tidak sendirian!!_" Iruka melirik ke arah 2 sosok lain yang berdiri di atas pohon.

Sosok itu mendekat pada Iruka, "dimana Jinchuuriki itu?"

Sekujur tubuh Iruka seakan membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dimana—Jinchuuriki itu?" ulang sosok aneh itu.

Iruka berusaha untuk tetap fokus, tapi chakra yang dikeluarkan 3 orang di dekatnya itu mengintimidasi, seolah ingin memasuki isi kepalanya. Iruka tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia melemparkan shuriken dan mengambil jarak aman lebih jauh lagi.

Namun mendadak sesuatu seperti membelit kakinya dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Semula Iruka mengira ada tali atau sejenisnya—tapi dia tidak melihat apapun di kakinya. Belum habis berpikir, tubuh Iruka terseret mendekat pada sosok asing itu.

"Katakan dimana Jinchuuriki itu atau ku bunuh kau!!"

"Ch!! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu…." Kata Iruka. Saat itu lagi-lagi Iruka merasa sesuatu melilit tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah, dan Iruka merasa kalau sekujur tubuhnya tengah diikat oleh kawat yang sangat kuat, "_sial… ini benang chakra…. Aku tidak bisa memutusnya dengan kunai saja…._" Pikiran Iruka memburu untuk mencari cara untuk lolos, siapapun mereka—mereka mengincar Naruto.

"Kesabaranku mulai habis," ujar sosok itu.

"Khh!!" darah mengalir dari leher Iruka seakan teriris benda tajam, dan bukan hanya itu, lengan dan kakinya pun terluka oleh lilitan benang tak kasat mata itu.

"Gokyaku no Jutsu!!!" semburan api panas membebaskan Iruka dari belenggu itu. Iruka pun langsung bangkit dan mendekati penolongnya, "aku tertolong, Itachi," katanya lega.

Itachi berdiri di depan Iruka, "aku merasa chakra aneh di sekitar sini. Untung aku datang tepat waktu," sharingan milik pemuda itu menyala dalam gelapnya malam.

"Sharingan—rupanya kau Uchiha yang terkenal itu," 2 sosok di atas pohon melompat turun dan mendarat di sisi si bungkuk, "sepertinya ini akan jadi sedikit lebih menarik."

Tanpa peringatan, kedua orang yang juga berjubah itu melesat maju menyerang Itachi dan Iruka. Dengan kesigapan seorang shinobi terlatih, mereka berdua bisa menghindari serangan itu. Pertarungan pun tidak terelakkan….

DRAK!! Suara retakan yang mengerikan membongkar sosok salah seorang yang berjubah. Dan itu bukanlah manusia—melainkan sebuah boneka.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu?!!" Iruka menahan rembesan darah di pinggangnya, "itu Jutsu milik Suna…. Mungkinkah…."

"Kita tidak bisa memastikannya sekarang!!" Itachi membentuk 'in' dengan cepat dan sekali lagi menyemburkan api yang membakar habis penyerang lain yang ternyata juga adalah boneka. Tinggallah si bungkuk yang ada dihadapan mereka, "siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Perlahan cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan itu mulai tampak dan menyinari tempat itu. Si sosok bungkuk itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah, "—aku akan kembali lagi…. Secepatnya…" dan sosok itu melesat pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Uhk!!" Iruka jatuh berlutut, darah mengalir deras dari luka di pinggangnya.

Itachi membantunya berdiri, "bertahanlah! Kita ke RS sekarang!!" Itachi pun membawa seniornya itu ke RS tanpa peduli rasa panas yang menjalar akibat luka di punggungnya…

#

"Jadi semalam ada yang menyerang kalian?" tanya Minato yang membesuk Iruka di RS keesokan harinya.

"Ya—dia…. Mencari Jinchuuriki," ujar Iruka pelan.

Wajah Minato berubah pucat, "…. Naruto?"

"Sepertinya mereka belum tahu itu. Tapi siapapun dia—Konoha sedang dalam bahaya," kata Iruka, "orang itu bukan sembarang shinobi. Dia kuat, bahkan bisa melukai Itachi. Lebih dari itu…." Suara Iruka memelan.

"Apa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"…. Dia menguasai Kugutsu no Jutsu. Jutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh shinobi Suna…."

"IRUKA SENSEEEEIII!!!"

Pembicaraan Minato dan Iruka terputus saat Naruto menhambur masuk ke kamar dimana Iruka dirawat. Bocah pirang itu langsung mendekati Sensei kesayangannya,

"Iruka Sensei kenapa masuk RS? Aku kaget banget lho!!!"

Iruka menangkap isyarat sdari Minato supaya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dulu pada Naruto. Iruka pun tersenyum pada anak itu, "tidak apa, hanya masalah kecil dalam misi baru-baru ini," kata Iruka berbohong.

"Lukanya parah tidak?" Naruto memandang cemas.

"Tidak kok. Kata dokter 2 hari lagi aku bisa pulang."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "syukur deh kalo Iruka Sensei ga apa-apa."

Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "maaf membuatmu cemas."

"Jangan memperlakukan Iruka seperti orang lemah begitu!!" Minato menarik Naruto mendekat padanya, "wajar kan kalau shinobi terluka dalam misi."

Naruto memandang ayahnya, "habis aneeeeh—kapan Iruka Sensei pergi menjalankan misi? Kemarin masih ada di gedung akademi 'kan?"

Minato dan Iruka jadi _blank_ untuk sementara…

"A—aku ambil misi dadakan. Makanya Naruto tidak tahu," Iruka makin tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama.

"Hmm…." Naruto menatap curiga pada 2 orang dewasa di depannya itu, "ya sudah deh. Iruka Sensei istirahat supaya cepat sembuh!! Aku mau latihan lagi," lalu dia memandang ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Minato erat, "—isi ulang tenaga," katanya singkat, "aku pergi!!" dan seberisik dia datang, seberisik itu pula waktu dia pergi.

Minato mendesah, "makin lama intuisinya makin peka saja," wajahnya kembali serius, "untuk informasi itu—sementara biar aku, kau dan Itachi yang tahu. Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut lagi."

Iruka mengangguk, "semoga ini tidak berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi…."

"—Ya, semoga…."

Sore harinya, Kakashi datang ke ruang rawat Iruka. Wajahnya hampir sepucat mayat saat membuka pintu ruangan itu. Gontai dia duduk di kursi di dekat tempat tidur dimana Iruka sedang duduk sendirian.

"Kau ini—mau bikin jantungku lepas, ya?" Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka, "baru aku tinggal sehari kau jadi terluka begini."

"Maaf—ini juga diluar perkiraanku," Iruka menenangkan Kakashi, "kau sudah dengar berita dari Minato Sama?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Anbu sudah disebar untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Di Shi no Mori pun ada penyerangan. Tapi mereka tidak semujur kau. 3 orang Jounin tewas kemarin malam."

Iruka balas menggenggam tangan Kakashi, "apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa yang mengincar Naruto?"

Kakashi mengusap pipi Iruka, "jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Yang penting sekarang kau pulihkan kondisimu. Jangan memaksakan diri!!"

"Iya aku tahu!! Rasanya semua yang datang bilang hal yang sama," Iruka tersenyum, "aku juga tidak berniat membuat luka ini makin parah lagi, kok. Kau tenang saja."

Tok Tok—

Ketukan di pintu merebut perhatian mereka.

"Selamat sore," Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu, dia memakai seragam Anbu lengkap, "aku—tidak menganggu 'kan?"

Iruka hanya nyengir salah tingkah. Dia pun membiarkan Itachi masuk.

"Aku membawa kabar untuk kalian. Mengenai penyerangan semalam," Itachi mengambil kursi kayu lain di ruangan itu dan duduk di sebelah Kakashi, "menurut laporan tim Anbu ku, ada 3 shinobi Suna yang tewas di dekat gerbang utama."

"Shinobi Suna juga?" seru Iruka kaget, "itu berarti—penyerang bukan berasal dari…."

Itachi mengangguk, "saat ini kami menerima perintah untuk menyisir daerah perbatasan. Sepertinya para Jounin pun akan disiagakan di sekeliling desa."

"Bahkan Suna pun menjadi incaran. Siapa sebenarnya dibalik semua ini?" Kakashi cemas, meski tidak terlalu kelihatan di raut wajahnya.

"Hokage Sama dan Kazekage Sama sedang rapat saat ini. Jika situasi memburuk—mungkin ujian ini akan ditunda—atau dihentikan sama sekali," lanjut Itachi, "setelah ini aku harus segera bergabung dengan tim ku dan menuju ke perbatasan."

Iruka memandang pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu, "kau terluka—sebaiknya jangan paksakan diri dulu."

Itachi tersenyum sekadarnya, "hanya luka kecil. Lagi pula bukan hak ku untuk menolak misi," Itachi berdiri, "aku pergi sekarang, semoga lekas sembuh, Iruka Sensei," dan dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Iruka memandang Kakashi, wajahnya tampak kalut, "ini—pasti akan berbuntut panjang…."

"Kalau sampai di pihak Suna juga jatuh korban…. Ini pasti masalah serius. Semoga bisa selesai sebelum ujian final dimulai," Kakashi berdiri dan melepas penutup wajahnya, "aku pergi sebentar. Kau istirahat disini, ya?!" Kakashi pun pergi setelah memberi Iruka kecupan singkat yang manis.

#

#

"Iruka Sensei!! Kami datang menjenguk nih!!" Naruto masuk bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian bertiga—kenapa seperi mau menjenguk pasien gawat darurat saja, sih?" Iruka menutup buku yang dia baca sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Sakura meletakkan sekeranjang buah di meja, "bagaimana luka Sensei?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Besok aku sudah boleh pulang."

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Sensei—apa akademi lagi sibuk?" tanyanya, "sejak semalam Chichiue belum pulang."

"Mungkin ada urusan sedikit. Ujian final sebentar lagi 'kan?" Iruka tersenyum, "lalu—bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk babak final nanti?"

"Aku sudah selesai latihan," kata Naruto semangat, "Ero Sennin bilang aku harus istirahat seminggu ini. Jadi—ya aku ga ada kerjaan sekarang."

"Begitu? Bagimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Seperti itulah. Kemari mendadak Niisan bilang kalau latihan sudah selesai. Aku cari si Kakashi itu pun tidak ketemu. Jadi—aku tidak bisa latihan tanpa partner," wajahnya jelas tampak gondok.

"Kalian berdua berusaha ya, diujian nanti. Semoga salah satu dari kalian lolos menjadi Chuunin," kata Sakura yang gugur di babak 3.

"Aku pasti berjuang!! Sakura Chan dukung aku ya?!!"

Sakura tersenyum, "pasti!! Aku akan mendukungkalian berdua. Tapi—aku jadi rada bingung."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Susunan pertandingannya. Pertandingan pertama Naruto lawan Neji, lalu berikutnya Sasuke lawan Gaara dari Suna. Kalau kalian sama-sama menang, kalian akan saling berhadapan. Terus… aku dukung yang mana, donk?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, dan bersamaan pula mereka saling membuang muka.

"Jadi Sasuke akan melawan Gaara? Anak dari Kazekage sama itu?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau jangan meremehkan dia lho, Sasuke. Dia itu kuat bangeeet!!" seru Naruto heboh, "kau sih—pake pingsan segala di babak ketiga, jadi melewatkan pertarungan serunya melawan si super tebal itu."

Ada rona merah di pipi Sasuke saat itu.

"Tapi tapi—walaupun nanti aku harus melawanmu!! Aku tidak akan sungkan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Usuratonkachi!! Itu kata-kataku tahu!!"

"hh—dasar anak laki-laki!! Suka sekali terluka!!" keluh Sakura.

Iruka tertawa melihat polah 3 mantan anak didiknya di akademi. Meski mereka mencoba bersikap dewasa, sisi kekanakan yang tidak sengaja tampak itulah yang membuat mereka kelihatan menggemaskan.

Sasuke dan Sakura undur diri duluan. Sedangkan Naruto masih keukeuh menemani Iruka dengan alasan, bosan sendirian…

"Ne, Iruka Sensei…."

"Hmm?"

"Menurut Sensei—apa…. Aku bisa menang dari Sasuke?" Naruto memandang penuh harap pada Iruka.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Iruka membiarkan Naruto duduk bersandar padanya.

"Habis—aku tahu kekuatan Sasuke itu seperti apa. Dia itu kuat," Naruto memainkan zipper jaketnya.

Iruka tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang, "kau juga kuat kok, aku tahu itu. Kau tidak boleh berpikir kau lebih lemah dri orang lain, itu akan mempengaruhi pikiranmu sendiri. Kau harus yakin dengan dirimu. Apalagi saat ini kau sudah mendapat banyak Jutsu baru 'kan?"

"…. Biarpun begitu…."

Iruka menghadapkan Naruto padanya, "aku tidak bisa bilang kau pasti menang atau kau akan kalah. Semua tergantung usahamu dalam setiap pertandingan. Ingat—kekuatan yang sebenarnya itu ada di sini," Iruka menyentuh dada Naruto, "kalau hatimu kuat—kau pasti bisa menghadapi siapapun."

Naruto memandang Iruka, Sensei kesayangannya ini memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Dia pun memeluk Iruka, "makasih ya, Iruka Sensei. Aku jadi lega sekarang," katanya.

"Senang bisa membantu," Iruka tersenyum.

Namu—tanpa mereka tahu, ada yang mendengar pembicaraan itu. Sasuke—berdiri diam di balik pintu, niatnya untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di kamar Iruka jadi hilang setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dan Iruka.

"Si Usuratonkachi itu…. Apa dia pikir aku meremehkan dia?" desis Sasuke lumayan jengkel. Kepalan tangannya bergetar, "padahal aku sendiri—tidak yakin apa aku bisa menang seandainya kami memang harus bertarung nanti…."

#

#

Akhirnya—tibalah saat ujian Chuunin babak terakhir dilaksanakan. Meski belum mendapat kejelasan yang pasti tentang penyerangan yang terjadi—Hokage memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ujian ini. Arena pertandingan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa tim Anbu yang bertugas untuk mengawasi pergerakan sekecil apapun. Tim pimpinan Itachi pun termasuk didalamnya….

"Iruka Sensei!! Tunggu sebentar!!"

Iruka berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Genma San, ada apa?" tanyanya pada rekannya itu.

"Aku diminta Kakashi Sensei untuk menyampaikan ini padamu," Genma menyarahkan secarik kertas terlipat pada Iruka, "itu saja, aku harus pergi sekarang!!" dan dia pun meninggalkan Iruka.

"…. Dari Kakashi?" Iruka membaca surat itu dan tulisan tangan Kakashi yang mirip sandi rumput itu menyapa mata Iruka,

"_Urusan ini sepertinya menjadi lumayan gawat. Kalau bisa ku awasi Naruto, ya?! Aku ditempatkan lumayan jauh dari arena, tapi aku tenang kalau ada kau di dekat bocah itu. Tapi kalau situasi memburuk—kau harus bisa jaga diri!! Sampai jumpa nanti._"

Iruka menyimpan surat singkat itu di saku rompinya, "jadi aku harus ke arena, ya?" Iruka melirik jam di tengahtaman yang dilewatinya, "akademi juga sudah bubar. Kurasa aku bisa kesana," dan Iruka pun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit berlari menuju ke arena dimana ujian chuunin babak terakhir dilaksanakan.

Sesampainya disana, dia berdiri di tribun bagian atas dan mencari sosok Naruto. Dia menemukannya dan melihat si bocah pirang itu sedang berbincang dengan Shikamaru. Sementara di arena bawah, Sasuke sedang bertanding dengan Gaara. Dia menoleh ke sisi lain dan melihat Itachi ada di antara para Anbu yang mengawasi jalannya ujian ini….

Sampai pertandingan ketiga, yaitu Shikamaru vs Temari —salah seorang anak Kazekage yang lain—, Iruka merasakan firasat buruknya semakin kuat. Dia pun menyadari kalau pasukan Anbu di sekeliling gedung itu mulai bergerak.

"_Jangan-jangan ada penyerangan lagi_," Iruka menyiagakan pikirannya.

Selang beberapa menit, tidak ada yang terjadi—tapi Iruka tahu bahaya makin mendekat. Saat itu dia melihat Naruto melambai semangat padanya. Iruka mencoba bersikap wajar dan membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum.

Tak disangka—terdengarlah suara ledakan yang cukup untuk membuat seluruh perhatian arena itu teralihkan. Gema ledakan itu masih terasa hingga beberapa detik berikutnya. Tanpa komando—Iruka, dan beberapa pengawas di arena mengevakuasi penduduk sipil yang ada dalam arena itu.

"Iruka Sensei!!" Sakura menghampiri Sensei nya.

"Sakura—Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng, "ada Ino dan teman-teman lain. Ada apa ini, Sensei?"

"Urusan ini serahkan pada Anbu dan Jounin, kau dan teman-temanmu bantu kami mengevakuasi penduduk. Setelah itu lakukan apa yang kalian bisa!!"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hati-hati!!"

"Baik!!" gadis belia berambut pink itu pun menerobos kerumunan orang yang berebut ingin keluar dari arena itu.

Iruka kembali pada tugasnya. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi. Sekelebat Iruka melihat beberapa orang memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang sama seperti yang dia lihat saat malam dia diserang.

"Mereka lagi!!!" Iruka terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar penyusup-penyusup itu karena atap aren amulai runtuh dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tolong aku!!" rintihan seseorang membuat Iruka berkonsentrasi untuk mengamankan penduduk di arena ini. Dia melihat seorang tua paruh baya terjepit diantara reruntuhan, Iruka pun bergegas menyelamatkan orang itu dan membawanya keluar arena dimana sudah ada tim medis yang bersiaga.

Lalu ada seorang Anbu bertopeng menghampirinya, "segera kosongkan arena dan menjauh dlam radius 1 km. Kami akan memasang kekkai di sekeliling wilayah ini. Ada waktu 5 menit sebelum kekkai sempurna."

"Baik—aku akan segera mengosongkan tempat ini," Iruka kembali masuk dalam hiruk pikuk kepanikan yang memenuhi arena. Orang-orang sipil berjubel berebut untuk keluar dari arena yang telah menjadi ajang pertempuran itu.

Meski mepet—Iruka dan semua Chuunin yang ada berhasil membawa orang-orang itu keluar dari lingkar kekkai. Iruka melihat selubung berwarna merah tipis melingkupi wilayah itu, Iruka tahu itu adalah bentuk pertahanan supaya efek pertempuran tidak mengancam bagian desa yang lain.

Lalu sudut mata Iruka menangkap bentuk kekkai lain dalam selubung merah itu. Kekkai berwarna hitam kelam, meski penasaran, Iruka tidak bisa mengawasi lebih lanjut karena yang tertahan di dalam kekkai itu hanyalah orang-orang berjubah, sementara masih ada ratusan shinobi asing yang menyerbu Konoha, Iruka pun tidak bisa diam saja….

#

"RASENGAN!!!"

Iruka sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar deru angin yang luar biasa kencang, "Naruto!!" dia segera menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja merobohkan 3 shinobi dewasa.

"Iruka Sensei!!" seru Naruto senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang lain?" tanya Iruka cemas.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino dan Gaara sih barusan ada di dekat sini… ah—itu Sasuke!!" dia menunjuk ke arah temannya yang dengan suksesnya memanggang penyerangnya.

Sasuke pun menghampiri mereka, "siapa mereka ini? Tanda ninjanya aneh," tanyanya sambil menahan darah dari luka di pundaknya.

"Entahlah—kami belum dapat informasi, yang jelas ini sangat berbahaya, jangan lengah!!" Iruka membebat luka di pundak Sasuke dengan robekan lengan bajunya, "lukamu lumayan parah! Temui tim medis sekarang juga!!"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang!!" kata Sasuke.

Iruka menghela nafas, "kau ini mirip sekali dengan Itachi, suka memaksakan diri. Kalau itu maumu terserah saja, tapi aku minta kalian jangan berpencar!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aa—itu Gaara!!" Naruto menunjuk si shinobi Suna yang ada di atas sebuah gedung. Dia dikepung pleh 5 shinobi dewasa, "celaka…" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sendiri memalingkan wajahnya, itu membuat Iruka heran.

Tapi akhirnya dia tahu alasannya. 5 shinobi penyerang itu kini terbelit dalam pasir yang luar biasa banyak, detik berikutnya, hujan darah membasahi atap itu. Iruka memandang bercampur antara ngeri dan kagum pada Gaara yang sebaya dengan 2 anak di dekatnya, "luar biasa…." Gumamnya.

"Luar biasa sih luar biasa…. Dia itu tetap saja tenang meski dalam pertempuran begini," Sasuke kembali pada arah pandangnya semula.

Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya semangat, "OOOII, GAARA!! KAMI DISINII!!!"

Iruka makin heran lagi, "—kalian… akrab dengan anak itu?"

Sasuke engangkat bahu, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—tapi Naruto lumayan dekat dengan Gaara. Sepertinya—sejak babak 3 berakhir."

Gaara lalu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di depan Naruto. Iruka terkejut melihat kondisi Gaara. Anak berambut merah bata itu sama sekali tidak terluka, lebih dari itu, tidak ada bagian bajunya yang terkoyak atau apa. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tampak lelah.

Naruto nyengir, "lihat—kalau kau mau kau bisa mengendalikan situasi 'kan?!" katanya pada Gaara.

Iruka memandang Naruto, "apa maksudmu?"

Naruto membalas pandangan Iruka, "aku ceritakan nanti saja. Nah—sekarang kami harus bagaimana?"

Iruka paham situasi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara, "kalau kalian masih sanggup, kalian bisa meneruskan apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi ingat!! Jangan dekati kekkai di sekeliling arena. Aku akan kembali ke sana—dan aku tidak mau kalian, dengan alasan apapun, terlihat disana!"

"Kami paham!!" kata Naruto mewakili.

"Hati-hati!!" Iruka pun kembali melesat menuju ke arena, sebenarnya staminanya sudah merosot drastis, tapi dia tidak mau istirahat sekarang—tidak sebelum dia tahu siapa yang menyerang mereka….

#

Hujan turun begitu derasnya di bumi Konoha. Peperangan sudah usai—para penyerang pun sudah mundur dan menyisakan jasad-jasad tak bernyawa yang nyaris tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Iruka berdiri diam dalam guyuran air itu. Mendadak tubuhnya gontai dan nyaris jatuh, tepat saat itu Kakashi datang dan menahan tubuhnya.

Iruka memandang nanar pada Kakashi, siraman hujan menyamarkan airmata yang mengalir dari mata beningnya, "—Kakashi…. Sandaime Sama…."

Kakashi memeluk Iruka erat, "ya—" dia memandang sekumpulan Anbu dan Jounin yang mengelilingi sosok tua yang terbaring diam. "Sandaime Sama telah wafat…."

Iruka menyandarkan jiwa dan raganya dalam pelukan Kakashi. Dia tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya…. Dan bukan hanya dia—semua yang ada di sana pun terdiam bisu memandang jasad Hokage generasi ketiga yang begitu mereka hormati.

"CHICHIUE!!!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Iruka berpaling lagi, dia melihat bocah pirang kesayangannya itu duduk di sisi tubuh ayahnya yang terbaring tidak jauh dari jasad Sandaime. Iruka melepaskan diri dari Kakashi dan mendekati Naruto untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Chichiue—Chichiue!!!" Naruto menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat-erat.

"Naruto—tenanglah…," bisik Iruka.

Seorang ninja medis memeriksa keadaan Minato, "… Beliau kehabisan chakra dan terluka sangat parah—kita harus segera membawanya ke RS."

"A—aku ikut!!" Naruto menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti beberapa Anbu yang membawa tubuh ayahnya….

Kakashi berjalan pelan mendekati Iruka, "—lukamu parah… kau juga harus ke RS…."

Iruka menggeleng, "… aku tetap disini saja…." Ujarnya lirih sambil memandang sosok tak bernyawa dari sosok panutannya semenjak kecil itu, "aku—ingin melihat beliau… sebentar lagi…."

Satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kala itu hanyalah gemuruh petir yang menyambar seirama tetesan air yang menggenangi Konoha dalam duka yang tidak terkira….

#

Hujan masih mengguyur Konoha sehari setelah pertempuran. Hari ini—adalah upacara peringatan terakhir bagi Sandaime Hokage. Seluruh Konoha berkumpul untuk menghadiri upasara pemakaman itu. Setengah mati Iruka menahan tangisnya dan menenangkan Konohamaru, cucu tunggal Sandaime. Upacara berakhir setelah para Genin, Chuunin dan Jounin memberikan setangkai bunga diatas peti mati kayu itu…

"Iruka," Kakashi menyamakan langkah dengan Iruka, "Naruto?"

"…. Langsung kembali ke RS bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Minato Sama…."

Kakashi menepuk pundak Iruka, "Sensei akan pulih. Percaya itu!!"

Iruka mengangguk. Lalu dia mengikuti Kakashi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

"Tidak aku sangka ujian Chuunin berubah jadi teror begini," kata Kakashi lirih, "bahkan Kazekage pun tewas."

Iruka tidak mengomentari. Dia teringat oleh seluruh shinobi Suna yang langsung mengundurkan diri dari Konoha untuk memakamkan Kazekage mereka dengan layak di Suna.

Langkah Iruka terhenti saat luka di sekujur tubuhnya seakan membakar dia dari dalam. Melihat kondisi Iruka yang kepayahan, Kakashi langsung membawanya pulang….

"Kau harus istirahat!! Lukamu ini tidak ringan," Kakashi menyeka wajah Iruka yang basah, bukan hanya karena tetesan air hujan dari rambutnya, "sudah—berhentilah menangis, kematian Sandaime bukan hal yang harus kau tangisi dengan putus asa begini…. Beliau gugur sebagai shinobi yang terhormat…."

"…. Aku tahu—aku tahu itu," Iruka memandang kedua bola mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna itu, "sebagian airmata ini adalah milikmu…. Aku menangis untukmu, Kakashi…." Iruka mengecup lembut bibir pria berambut keperakan itu.

Kakashi membalas kecupan itu dan merengkuh Iruka dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya kulit halus Iruka yang ternoda oleh goresan luka, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niat Kakashi untuk terus menyentuhnya.

"Mm—Kakashi…." Iruka membiarkan Kakashi merebahkannya ke tatami, mereka masih bersama dalam ciuman yang berubah menjadi lebih dalam—lebih menuntut…. Iruka memejamkan mata saat akhirnya Kakashi meminta segala yang ada pada dirinya—utuh….

Air hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela dan membawa hawa dingin masuk dalam ruangan mungil itu menjadi alunan yang begitu sempurna yang mengantar mereka pada kenyataan yang seindah ilusi….

#

"Mencari Tsunade Sama?" Iruka kaget saat Naruto datang pagi-pagi buta ke rumahnya dan menggedor keras sekali hingga Iruka yakin 1 asrama sudah bangun karena kerasnya suara yang menghantam pintu rumahnya, "kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Ero Sennin yang bilang—katanya cuma orang yang bernama Tsunade itu yang bisa mengobati Chichiue," kata Naruto yang membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

"Jadi kau hanya pergi berdua dengan Jiraiya Sama?"

Naruto mengangguk, "semoga kami bisa segera menemukannya, ya?!!!"

Iruka tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruto, "hati-hati di perjalanan, jangan menyusahkan Jiraiya Sama."

"Buu—kebalik, pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya aku yang disusahkan sama Ero Sennin itu. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa, Iruka Sensei!!"

Iruka melambai dan melihat Naruto berlari kencang dan dalam sekejap sudah ada di lantai terbawah gedung asrama. Di tengah kabut yang lumayan tebal itu, rambut Naruto masih tampak sangat mencolok.

"Bocah itu—berisik sekali," Kakashi menyusul Iruka yang sedang menutup pintunya kembali.

"Bagus 'kan kalau dia semangat?"

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu dia pun menikmati rasa dari bibir Iruka dengan bibirnya, "kau juga tampak lebih semangat, hari ini."

Iruka menikmati sentuhan itu sejenak sebelum melepaskan diri, "seperti katamu—Sandaime Sama pasti tidak suka siapapun menangis seperti aku kemarin. Mulai hari ini—aku akan kembali semangat, aku janji!"

Kakashi mengangguk, "biar bagaimana memang harus semangat 'kan? Pekerjaan kita pasti menumpuk."

"Kau benar," Iruka menuju ke dapur, "sarapan?"

"Boleh saja," Kakashi duduk di tatami dan bertopang dagu di meja, "hari ini apa rencanamu?"

"…. Ke akademi dan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku juga akan menjenguk Minato Sama di RS," jawab Iruka sambil menyiapkan sarapan dengan cekatan, "kau sendiri?"

"Ya—membantu apa yang bisa ku bantu. Kerusakan disana sini—dan pastinya pengawasan tidak akan longgar 'kan?"

Dengan sigap Iruka sudah menyajikan roti panggang dan telur mata sapi yang menggugah selera, "lalu—apa kau sudah dapat kabar mengenai siapa yang menyerang kita?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "aku berniat cari tahu hari ini," dia segera memakan sarapan sederhana itu, tapi—apapun yang dibuatkan Iruka untuknya selalu pas dengan selera makannya, "kau keberatan kalau aku tidak pulang malam ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau akan sibuk sekali," kata Iruka santai, "—kenapa?" tanya saat melihat wajah kecewa Kakashi.

"Habis—kau ini dingin banget sih? Ngerajuk sedikit dan minta aku untuk pulang kenapa, sih?"

Iruka tertawa geli, "kau ini—jaman lucumu kalau lagi merajuk sudah lewat jauh!!" kata Iruka, "sudah—habiskan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat!!"

"Iya iya, Iruka Sensei!!" kata Kakashi dengan nada menyindir.

Usai makan, mereka berdua pun segera bersiap diri untuk bekerja, meski matahari masih tertutup awan mendung dan pagi masih diliputi kabut yang lumayan tebal.

Kakashi memakai mantel dinasnya dan mendekati Iruka yang sedang membenahi rompinya, "aku pergi dulu," dia pun mencium bibir Iruka singkat sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Udara pagi yang dingin membuat Iruka harus menahan diri dari rasa kantuk, setelah mengunci pintu rumah, dia pun memacu langkahnya menuju ke gedung akademi, yang untungnya terhindar dari kerusakan besar.

"Ohayou!!" sapa Iruka pada rekan-rekan Chuunin yang ada di gedung itu.

"Iruka San—kenapa kemari? Ku dengar kau terluka lumayan parah," kata seorang rekannya, "kalau belum kuat, istirahat saja, biar kami yang urus disini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bantu kalian," kata Iruka, "lalu bagaimana keadaan disini?"

"Tidak begitu banyak kerusakan, beberapa tim sudah berangkat untuk mengecek wilayah sekitar arena. Kemungkinan masih banyak korban yang tertimbun di reruntuhan."

Iruka memperhatikan retakan di sebagian dinding gedung akademi, "apa kalian sudah tahu siapa penyerang kemarin?"

"Belum ada kabar. Tapi ku dengan 2 tim Anbu pergi keluar desa untuk mengejar, semoga kita bisa dapat kabar dari mereka."

Iruka hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu dia pun mulai membantu rekan-rekannya untuk membereskan kekacauan di gedung itu….

#

#

#

Hampir 3 minggu berlalu sejak Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya Sennin, dan mereka kembali ke Konoha bersama Kunoichi legendaris yang disebut sebagai Kunoichi terkuat dan tercantik. Iruka membuktikan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Wanita yang seharusnya seusia Jiraiya itu tampak seperti wanita usia 30an, cantik…. Meski begitu—Iruka tahu ada aura berbahaya disekeliling wanita itu. Tsunade datang bersama seorang gadis lain yang membawa babi pink bulat yang membuat siapapun berpikit, 'sepertinya enak dimakan'.

Tsunade, yang telah menerima penjelasan dari Jiraiya segera menuju ke RS untuk memulihkan kondisi Minato yang kritis. Iruka menemani Naruto menunggu hasil pengobatan salah satu Sannin legendaris itu.

"Tenang, ya! Aku yakin Minato Sama akan segera bangun," Iruka menepuk kedua pundak Naruto.

Naruto menanggguk.

Saat itu Kakashi datang, dia memberi isyarat supaya Iruka mendekatinya. Iruka pun menyuruh Naruto untuk tenang sebelum menghampiri Kakashi,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kejadian gawat terulang lagi. Aku dapat kabar kalau Akatsuki bergerak di Iwa Gakure, sepertinya disana pun ada Jinchuuriki."

Raut wajah Iruka menegang mendengarnya. Akatsuki—kelompok Nukenin yang memburu para Jinchuuriki. Merekalah yang menyerang Konoha dan menewaskan Sandaime. Selain itu—salah seorang anggotanya adalah Nukenin dari Konoha, salah satu Sannin yaitu Orochimaru, yang kini mendirikan kelompok shinobinya sendiri, Oto.

Mereka bukan kelompok biasa. Dari otopsi kedua anggota mereka yang tewas, dinyatakan bahwa mereka adalah shinobi buronan tingkat S, yaitu Sasori dan Suna Gakure dan Deidara dari Iwa Gakure.

"Jangan pucat seperti itu," Kakashi menepuk pipi Iruka pelan, "sekarang kau temani saja Naruto. Tadi aku lihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menuju ke sini."

Iruka mengangguk dan kembali ke sisi Naruto, "sini—duduk disini," dia menyuruh Naruto duduk di deretan kursi kosong di depan ruang ICU. Tak lama—seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi— Sasuke dan Sakura muncul disana.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Yondaime Sama?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Bocah pirang itu mencoba tersenyum, "Tsunade Baachan sedang memeriksanya…. Chichiue pasti sembuh…."

"Usuratonkachi!!! Jangan senyum kalau kau tidak bisa senyum!!" bentak Sasuke kesal, "kalau cemas menangis saja, baka!!"

Naruto memandang saingan sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, airmata meleleh juga di pipinya.

"Hmp—begitu 'kan lebih lega," Sasuke duduk di sisi lain Naruto.

Iruka berdiri, "aku titip dia sebentar, ya?" katanya pada Sakura. Lalu dia kembali pada Kakashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari 3 Genin itu, "mereka itu sudah jadi tim yang solid sekali, ya?!"

Kakashi mengangguk, ada bias bangga dimatanya saat melihat 3 anak didiknya, "mereka itu benar-benar saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sasuke yang cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian, Sakura yang pintar dan jadi penengah kedua temannya, dan Naruto, si biang ribut yang selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana. Aku senang bersama mereka."

Iruka tersenyum, "mengingatkanmu pada timmu sendiri, ya?"

Kakashi membalas pandangan itu, "ya…. Benar-benar sama seperti kami bertiga dulu," dia tersenyum, "Tsunade Sama sudah keluar," Kakashi memandang pintu ICU yang terbuka.

Tsunade langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana Chichiue? Lukanya parah 'kan? Bisa sembuh tidak?"

Itu membuatnya mendapat hadia sentilan di dahi yang membuatnya langsung bungkam.

"Diam anak cerewet!!" Tsunade mendelik galak dan membuat 3 Genin itu merasa sedang berhadapan dengan harimau, "bocah Minato itu sudah siuman, kalu boleh masuk kalau kau mau."

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah cerah, dia memandang 2 rekan 1 timnya itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, baka? Masuk sana," kata Sasuke dengan lagaknya yang biasa.

Sakura tersenyum, "iya—masuklah. Kami menunggu di sini."

Dan Naruto pun segera masuk dalam ruangan tempat ayahnya berada.

"Kemampuanmu belum menurun, Tsunade," ujar Jiraiya yang tadi ikut masuk bersama Tsunade.

"Dan kau sudah jadi kakek-kakek mesum yang sempurna, Jiraiya," balas Tsunade. Dia mendesah, "kau memberiku pekerjaan yang lumayan berat, Jiraiya," Tsunade berjalan menjauh dari 2 Genin itu dan menuju ke arah Kakashi, Jiraiya mengikutinya, "meski sudah siuman, sebenarnya kondisi tubuh Minato itu parah sekali."

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar Iruka mencengkran erat lengan baju Kakashi.

"Maksudmu, Tsunade?"

"…. Tubuhnya mengalami kelelahan luar biasa akibat kehabisan chakra, selain itu cidera di organ dalamnya pun parah. Keajaibanlah yang membuat dia tetap bertahan dalam kondisi tubuh separah itu."

"Tapi Sensei akan pulih 'kan?" Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Bisa—tapi butuh mukjizat untuk itu," Tsunade memejamkan matanya, "aku terpaksa harus tinggal dan merawatnya dengan hati-hati. Kesalahan medis pun bisa membuatnya bertambah parah. Aku dan Shizune akan pergi untuk mencari beberapa rumput obat langka, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi kami akan kembali. Sementara itu—kalian awasi dia!"

"Hei hei—kau tidak berniat untuk lepas tangan 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya sangsi.

Tsunade menlirik tajam, "kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Kau yang sudah membawaku pada masalah ini—sekarang kau meragukan aku?!" Tsunade menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada dada Jiraiya yang membuatnya mepet ke dinding.

"B—Baiklah baiklah!! Aku tahu!!" Jiraiya menyerah kalah sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih parah lagi, "apa kau butuh bantuan dari tim medis?"

"Hmp—aku dan Shizune saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Kalian jangan ikut campur."

#

Kakashi masih merasakan getaran di pundak Iruka meski sudah lewat beberapa jam sejak mereka dengar fakta tentang Hokage mereka.

"Hei—tenanglah!! Minato Sensei pasti akan pulih seperti sedia kala."

"A—aku tidak tahu…. Aku takut Kakashi—aku takut!!"

Kakashi meraih Iruka dalam pelukannya, "tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Berhentilah berpikiran buruk begitu," dilepasnya kain hitam yang setia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan dia menenangkan Iruka dengan kecupan ringan di wajahnya, "aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi…. Iruka…."

Iruka melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kakashi dan membiarkan ikatan rambutnya dilepas, "malam ini—temani aku…. Jangan pergi kemana-mana…."

Kakashi merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Iruka yang terasa begitu kecil baginya. Wangi khas kekasihnya membuat Kakashi terlena. Hingga saat ini dia tidak tahu apa yang wangi dari tubuh Iruka, padahal setahunya Iruka tidak pernah memakai parfum.

Kakashi menyusuri leher Iruka yang jenjang dan putih, menyibak rambut hitam itu sehingga dia bisa leluasa menikmati bagian tubuh favoritnya itu. Bekas luka berbentuk cakar masih tampak jelas di kulit putih itu dan Kakashi pun menyentuh dengan bibirnya.

"Aku disini untukmu…."

#

#

Sejak Tsunade tiba di Konoha dan merawat Minato secara seksama, kondisi Hokage generasi ke empat itu pun berangsur membaik dan mulai bisa melakukan kegiatannya secara normal, meski dalam pengawasan super ketat dari Tsunade yang kini menerima posisinya sebagai kepala dari seluruh shinobi medis di Konoha.

Kabar baik itu tentu saja disambut gembira oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakan di Konoha. Tidak ada hal yang lebih melegakan kecuali melihat senyum bersahaja dari pemimpin mereka.

Namun—jelas saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan apa yang di rasakan Naruto. Bocah enerjik itu makin bersemangat saja dalam segala hal. Tiu pun membuat Iruka menjadi sangat lega.

""Lihat 'kan?" Kakashi berdiri di sebelah Iruka, "semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Iruka mengangguk, "ya."

Kakashi melipat tangannya di dada, "aah—" keluhnya, "jadi mulai sekarang aku harus mengajak anak-anak itu dalam misi lagi, ya? Pasti merepotkan."

Iruka tertawa sambil melihat 3 Genin asuhan Kakashi yang sibuk bertengkar sendiri, "itu sudah jadi tugasmu 'kan? Jangan mengeluh terus," Iruka menepuk punggung Kakashi, "tugasmu menjaga mereka di luar sana—dan tugasku… adalah untuk tetap disini dan menunggu kalian pulang…."

Kakashi tersenyum, "aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama-lama, Iruka Sensei!!" dia membenahi segala perlengkapan shinobinya, "nah—aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti," Kakashi pun menghampiri 3 anak kebanggaannya itu, "yak—misi sudah menunggu. Ayo berangkat!!"

Serempak, 3 bocah yang tadinya masih heboh, langsung berdiri tegak penuh semangat.

"Iruka Sensei!! Kami pergi dulu!!!" Naruto melambai sekuat tenaga.

Iruka membalas lambaian itu. Dan dia pun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri hingga tim 7 menghilang di ujung panjangnya. Iruka merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut dengan seluruh indranya, seolah dia mendengar bisikan yang dibawa sang bayu,

"Pasti—akan pulang…. Ke Konoha—ke rumah kita yang berharga…."

**TBC—-alias nyambung lagiiiii!!!!**

_Buat _**gHee**___(yang paling ngotot supaya ini cerita tetep lanjut) —special buat kamu!! Sukses bikin aku guling-guling di kasur bikin scene baru KakaIru. Jadi __Nyambung lagi nich!! Hayo tanggung jawab!!!_

_Hhh—lagi-lagi ga jadi bikin M rated, cuma setengah jalan doank… huhuhuhu!!! _

_Ripiu Pliz…. :3_


End file.
